Mad Takeru: mas alla del coliseo del caos
by dimitrix
Summary: Inspirandose en Mad Max: Mas alla de la cupula del trueno, Takeru debe sobrevivir enfrentandose al gran Coliseo de Arukenimon y de ahí pasar a salvar a un grupo de niños perdidos a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa en un mundo desolado que lo ha convertido todo un paramo desertico donde solamente habíta la muerte y el olvido.
1. 1·El carro robado

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL CARRO ROBADO

 _Cuando se comunico a través de la televisión, y sonaron las alarmas, no querían decir que se estaba produciendo un ataque, ni un terremoto, sino que simplemente una bomba nuclear había caído en el centro de la ciudad, provocando así las muertes de millones de personas y de digimons que habitan en este mundo._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¿y que ha sucedido con la gente que antes vivía del mundo mejor?, ha desparecido, o simplemente están buscando su lugar de vuelta a casa, esperando que llegue el día, en que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

 _-Hikari._

En un amplio desierto, algo se acercaba volando y yendo directo hacía un pequeño punto blanco que había moviendose en el horizonte, siguió bajando hasta notarse que se trataba de un carro que iba siendo manejado por una cuadrilla de camellos. Estaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que se pudo notar al individuo cubierto de negro que iba distraído leyendo un libro, fue de forma rectal y entonces cuando se puso a la cabeza del carro, golpeo al sujeto en la cabeza.

Cayo del carro quedando noqueado mientras el carro manejado por camellos seguía moviendose a pesar de haber perdido a su amo. El culpable fue un aeroplano que paso volando y siguió su curso hacía un sol amarillento como el atardecer.

Dentro se encontraban un Starmon manejando el vehículo mientras su maestro un Deputymon vestido de vaquero le guiaba.

-¿Le hemos dado? -le pregunto el Starmon mientras observaba ahí abajo.

-Así es Starmon, lo hemos bajado de su carro -declaro satisfecho mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro.

El sujeto intento de levantarse pero estaba tan dolorido que apenas le costaba recomponerse del severo golpe, mientras el carro siguió moviéndose y cada vez mas lejos del hombre que lo manejaba.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Giramos? -pregunto asumiendo.

-Claro, da la vuelta, yo me encargo -pidió y entonces enderezo el aeroplano.

El aeroplano giro horizontalmente en dirección de vuelta al carro.

Mientras en el carro un especie de Patamon se movió entre las reliquias que habían dentro, busco a su amo y observo que estaba tirado a lo lejos.

-Ey, amo -grito el Patamon intentando de llamar su atención, por accidente se movió demasiado y le hizo tirar varias cosas de dentro del carro.

El sujeto empezo a moverse pero apenas tenía aclarada la vista, no sabía ni bien que había pasado pero entendía que el carro se le estaba yendo.

-Maldita sea -reprocho y marcho corriendo a buscarlo.

Patamon siguió tirando cosas por accidente, entre ellas cosas especiales.

-¡Amo! -siguió gritando el Patamon intentando de llamar su atención.

Oyó un sonido de avión y observo que el mismo aeroplano venía de vuelta hacía el carro. El Starmon y el Deputymon venían directos hacía él mientras el digimon estrella mantenía la posición.

-Córcholis -reprocho sarcásticamente y entonces el pequeño digimon salto del carro.

El aeroplano hizo un giro vertical poniendose de frente contra el carro, dentro el Deputymon se quito del asiento y se puso encima de la trampilla.

-Nos vemos en casa -acordo levantando el pulgar.

-Te estaré esperando maestro -prometió y entonces accionó un botón que había en la mesa de mando, se oyo el chirrido mecanico de dentro.

Se accionó la trampilla y entonces el Deputymon salió del aeroplano, cayo encima del asiento justo a tiempo llevandose una buena sacudida.

-Ah salido bastante bien, vamos -exclamo irónicamente y entonces tironeo de los camellos de los cuales fueran mas deprisa que antes.

Intento de seguir el carro pero ahora que andaba mas rápido jamas iba a llegar a tiempo de poder cogerlo, apenas se notaba quien se lo llevaba.

-¡Alto! -grito intentando de llamar su atención.

-Lo siento tío, pero ahora es mío -declaro abiertamente y luego se rió de forma incrédula, tironeo de vuelta y los camellos fueron mas rápidos que antes.

Continuo siguiendo la marcha pero al final se desplomo contra el suelo, no llevaba puesto sus botas, observo como se lo llevaban mientras pasaba el aeroplano de vuelta yendo en la misma dirección de antes.

Se levanto andando con los pies descalzos mientras seguía el rastro de las huellas del carro que dejaba a su paso, observo las cosas que se habían caído, se encontraba su digimon Patamon recogiéndolo todo cuanto había tirado.

-Takeru -dijo aliviado de ver que su amo lo había encontrado.

Lo levanto y se puso sobre su hombro como si fuera un loro de mascota.

-No te preocupes, ya los alcanzaremos mas tarde -acordo y entonces se puso a agarrar las cosas que quedaban, estaban sus botas, su escopeta de uso manual, y sobretodo aquel colgante especial que tenía. Lo cogío y lo levanto, lo abrió y observo la foto de su hermano en un pequeño rectángulo en blanco y negro.

-Te prometo que te volveré a ver Matt -prometió y entonces le dio un pequeño beso de despedida como acordando que lo iba a hacer.

Agarro un par mas de cosas como una caja de música del cual se lo guardo dentro, observo que tenía algo mas guardado entre las botas, era un especie de silbato plateado que tenía guardado por cualquier ocasión.

-¿Que sucederá ahora? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algún plan.

-No lo se -contesto sin tener mucha idea de cuanto tardaría en recuperar sus cosas, utilizo el silbato y soplo largando un enorme chirrido que se oyó por todo el desierto vacío que había a su alrededor.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·Bienvenido a Retro Ciudad

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDO A RETRO CIUDAD

Al día siguiente siguió recorriendo el rastro que había dejado su carro al ser robado por aquel supuesto digimon del que no le pudo ver la cara, pero sabía bien que era uno vestido de vaquero, si lo encontraba entonces recuperaría las demás cosas que perdió. Las huellas se perdían pero solamente había un lugar adonde podría haber ido, encontró a lo lejos de la colina un especie de campamento enorme como una fabrica minera por donde varios grupos de gentes y de digimons pasaban con sus carros y cargamentos, era algo así como una especie de refugio de comercialización.

Takeru frunció el ceño sabiendo bien que aquello podría salirle bien o mal, pero ahora la única oportunidad que tenía de poder encontrar su ansiado carro de vuelta.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a ir ahí no? -cuestiono Patamon asumiendo que su amo estaba dispuesto a meterse en esa fortaleza rodeada de gente peligrosa.

-Y si, que otra cosa podemos hacer sino -indico obviamente y entonces marcho dispuesto a seguir el rastro de gente que iba entrando en el campamento.

··

La entrada estaba vigilada por todo tipo de guardias humanos vestidos de una forma salvaje como si fueran indios bolcheviques pero solamente había uno que era un Puppetmon que estaba analizando a cada uno de los extraños que iban entrando con sus carros, Takeru estaba entre ellos y paso como si nada atravesando la entrada que era como si estuviera atravesando un pueblo westerniano, había una placa de madera que decía: Retro Ciudad, ese era el nombre del campamento.

Dentro del recinto era como un camping de comercio donde todo el mundo tenía su propia tienda instalada mientras iban gritando cada uno de sus productos.

-Agua, agua potable, tenemos agua potable.

-Trigo, ¿quien quiere algo de trigo?

-Arroz frito, ¿quien quiere arroz frito? Lo tenemos de todos los gustos.

Mientras iban andando siguiendo a la gente observaba que a lo lejos se encontraba algo parecido a una torre al otro lado del recinto que ocupaba casi la altura de la colina que hacía de tejado del interior del refugio, tenía puesto como una carpa con muchas cortinas, estaba claro que se trataba de una fortaleza para quien estuviera al mando del lugar.

-Vino, tengo vino, ¿quien quiere un poco de vino? -pregunto un hombre de aspecto bastante viejo que paseaba con una vespa que iba cargada de todo tipo de botellas de vidrio metidas en unas cestas al final de la moto.

Se paro justo delante de él.

-Oye amigo, ¿quieres un poco de vino? -pregunto dirigiéndose hacía el Takeru asumiendo que estaba dispuesto a comprar un poco de sus productos.

Entonces él saco un detector geiger y empezo a ir pitando a medida que se iba acercando a las botellas con el supuesto vino.

-No pasara nada por un poco de radiactividad no -cuestiono incrédulamente y entonces se marcho sabiendo que le había cogido.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con incredulidad.

-No me gusta mucho este lugar -contesto Patamon con tono sincero.

-Lo se, pero tenemos que buscar algo de informacíon acerca de ese vaquero que se llevo el carro, luego entonces seguiremos nuestro camino, antes tengo que hacer un trato para poder conseguir lo que buscamos -acordo Takeru dejándole claro a su digimon que a pesar de lo malo que resultaba el lugar necesitaban saber acerca de que había pasado anteriormente con su carro.

-Vale -afirmo poniendose de acuerdo con él.

Siguió su rumbo hacía un hueco por el que todo el mundo pasaba y del que apenas se veía algo, todo era oscuridad. Sin darse cuenta el Deputymon que andaba buscando se encontraba justo delante de una tienda de armas observando una bala de oro macizo.

-Y dime, ¿esto es oro puro o no? -cuestiono dirigiendose al gerente.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, todo es muy viejo -opino el gerente.

Carraspeo pensativo el Deputymon intentando de saber si eso le servía o no.

··

Dentro del refugio era como un especie de patio interior por donde la gente pasaba con sus carros siendo vigilados por los guardias restantes, el lugar estaba fortificado y era tan cerrado que apenas salía algo de luz por los huecos de la carpa que cubría el tejado de la colina en la que estaban metidos.

En ese momento apareció el Puppetmon de antes siendo acompañado por sus hombres, se dirigió hacía otro guardia que estaba metido ahí dentro, le toco por detrás y este le indico hacía el frente.

-Ahí -señalo con tono sarcástico.

Dio un paso poniendo una mueca de lascivia y observando a la persona que estaba delante negociando con el consejero de Retro Ciudad.

Takeru estaba tratando con el consejero que se trataba de un Mummymon vestido con un traje de preescolar azul, estaba sentado mostrandose delante de una capilla que hacía que fuera tan alta como él, tenía los brazos cruzados y mirando de forma intolerante al chico con él que estaba hablando.

-Y dime, ¿ha pasado alguien por aquí donde haya dicho de donde saco el carro? -pregunto soltándole otra pregunta para obtener algo de informacíon.

-Lo siento chico, pero ya te lo he dicho, todos los que vienen aquí han hecho algo o se lo han traído desde donde sea, una vez que hayas entrado en Retro Ciudad te pertenece de forma legal o no -explicó sinceramente el Mummymon.

-¿Y no hay nadie que se parezca a un vaquero? ¿Algún digimon de esos? -pregunto Patamon teniendo otra posible sugerencia.

-Mira pequeño, todos los que vienen aquí son de diferentes clases, lo único que interesa es hacer negocios, si alguien paso por aquí entonces estará al otro lado del recinto -acordo seriamente para que tuviera en cuenta ese hecho.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces decidió marchar hacía el túnel que cruzaba el otro lado del recinto pero entonces el Mummymon le detuvo.

-Alto ahí humano quisquilloso, aquí solamente pueden entrar aquellos que hayan hecho un trueque -advirtió seriamente el digimon momia.

-¿Un trueque? -cuestiono sorprendido por eso.

-Así es, si no tienes nada para poder intercambiar entonces no puedes pasar mas allá de estas paredes -aclaro rígidamente dando a entender que como no hiciese un trueque no iba a pasar a menos que lo hiciera por las buenas.

Entonces ambos se miraron al ver que tenían un cierto problema.

-La verdad es que no tenemos nada a mano que pueda servir -confeso.

-Nada, de joyas o algo de metal valioso.

-No nada, lo poco que teníamos estaba en el carro, pero ese vaquero se lo llevo todo, por eso tenemos que entrar -aclaro Patamon.

-Lo siento mucho, podría ser verdad eso o solamente podríais estar estafándome, como no tengáis nada con que hacer un trueque no podéis pasar por aquí -acordo rígidamente esta vez dejándoselo mas claro que nunca.

Ambos carraspearon seriamente sabiendo que solamente había una forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Lo agarraron del cuello del traje sorprendiéndole de una forma que lo asusto por completo.

-Escuchame bien maldita momia, no tengo todo el dia para discutir, o me das algúna respuesta o te juro que mi Patamon te dispara una ráfaga por donde se te salgan los ojos de esa cara tan deforme que tienes -reprocho Takeru hacíendole entrar que como no les diese algúna solución fácil se iba a acabar arrepintiendo.

-Y lo digo muy en serio -replico Patamon y entonces abrió tanto la boca como para que se formara una bola de energía en su interior.

Entonces el Puppetmon vio lo suficiente para saber que tenían a alguien que no respetaba las normas, se puso los dedos en la boca y silbo para hacerles llamar la atención. Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al oír eso, el Puppetmon alzo su martillo metralleta como haciendo el gesto de que se ponía a la defensiva.

-¿Algún problema? -pregunto expresamente Takeru.

Entonces se aparto y dejo pasar a un Phantomon que iba lanzando unos especies de nunchukus de una forma que parecía estar completamente desatado.

Aquello no les intimido para nada y entonces Takeru alzo su escopeta y disparo contra el digimon fantasma, fue tan potente el disparo que le voló los nunchukus, cayeron justo encima de la cabeza de un digitamamon que pasaba justo por ahí, fue tan fuerte que lo hicieron tambalearse de una forma torpe.

El Phantomon se quedo tan sorprendido que no supo que hacer al respecto, Puppetmon se puso a la defensiva otra vez al ver donde iba todo esto.

-¿Alguien mas? -pregunto alzando su escopeta hacía el resto.

Todos estaban con unas miradas frías como de querer buscando problemas.

-¡Alto ahí! Dejádmelo ahí, que hoy no hagamos un baño de sangre -apaciguo Mummymon decidió a darle la información que quería.

Entonces el Puppetmon bajo su martillo dejándolo apoyado con la punta hacía abajo mientras ponía mueca de lascivia.

-¿Nos vas a dejar pasar ahora? -asumió que se había decidido.

-Bueno, puedo hacer una cosa -indico.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Patamon.

-¿Tienes habilidades? -se dirigió de vuelta a Takeru.

Ambos se miraron extrañados antes esa pregunta.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono queriendo entender a que venía eso.

-Porque puedo daros 24 horas de vuestra vida para que busquéis a ese supuesto vaquero o pueda llevaros ante ella y ver que puede daros a cambió -explicó poniendo los ciertos inconvenientes en el asunto.

-¿Ella? -asumió que era la que dirigía todo el recinto.

-La señora de todo lo bueno y lo malo en este lugar.

Ambos carraspearon pensativos ante aquella propuesta.

-¿Y si aceptamos entonces ella me devolverá el carro? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Solamente si ella lo aprueba, os devolverá vuestro carro y mucho mas -acordo.

-Hum -cuestiono murmurando, resultaba muy difícil saber de que se trataba todo eso, pero sabiendo que era la única forma de recuperar lo que le pertenecía entonces tendría que aceptarlo o largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Trato hecho -acordo.

-Bien, ven conmigo -pidió expresamente, luego se dirigió hacía otro digimon que había al otro lado indicándole con la mano de que se pusiera en su puesto.

Los guardias dirigidos por Puppetmon se movieron empujando a su propio líder y riendo de forma descarada como si estuviera puesto en evidencia. Este murmuro entre dientes al sentirse ofendido, ya le daba mala espina todo esto.

-¿Seguro que esta bien todo esto? -pregunto Patamon a su amo.

-No lo se, pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad que tenemos -opino sinceramente.

El Mummymon les fue acompañando hasta ponerse delante de una taquilla donde tenía puesto un cartel de madera desgastado que tenía pintado de color rojo que decía: ARMERIA, había un viejo Jijimon custodiando la sala.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto al ver que lo habían puesto ahí justo delante.

-Es la sala de armas, no se puede pasar mas allá de Retro Ciudad armado, así que es mejor que las dejes aquí donde están seguras -confeso Mummymon.

Takeru no estaba muy convencido de eso porque sabía bien que si las dejaba y pasaba algúna cosa no tendría nada con que defenderse, pero estando ahí rodeado y con muchos digimons mirándole no tenía mucha opción.

Agarro su escopeta y la mayoría de las armas que tenía escondidas, un revolver del calibre 26, unas cuantas balas, varios cuchillos de caza, algúnas navajas, y unas pequeñas pistolas de un calibre pequeño.

-¿Es todo?

-¿El digimon es también para depositarlo? -cuestiono irónicamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido Patamon.

-Tranquilo, es broma -aclaro murmuradamente.

-De acuerdo, sigamos -replico el Mummymon con tono amargado.

No le perdió la vista al viejo, siguió adelante mientras el Jijimon agarro las cosas observándoles cuidadosamente.

Siguió todo el trayecto hasta salir por otro hueco mucho mas grande donde se notaba el sol a plena vista, salió y era como estar metiéndose en otro campamento distinto. Solo que esta vez era como meterse en un circo en el que todo el mundo estaba vestido de una forma singular y bastante inverosímil, veía a la mayoría de los guardias metidas en tiendas comiendo todo tipo de carnes hechas a las barbacoas, algúnos hasta estaban haciendo como puestos de peluquería, veía a un Parrotmon al que le estaban afeitando las plumas de la cabeza, al pasar por ahí todos le miraban como si fuera un extraño metiendose donde no debía.

Siguió andando por aquel camino repleto de extraños con cara asesina cuando entonces se fijo a lo lejos que se encontraba un extraño individuo vestido de mago, un Wizardmon junto con su bastón al que tenía atado un orbe en la punta y estaba haciendo una subasta delante de un montón de gente, pero lo mas raro de todo era que parecía estaba subastando a un grupo de camellos, los mismos camellos que él tenía cargando su carro, sería posible que se los hubiera dado el mismo vaquero.

-¿Quien ofrece cincuenta por esto? ¿Cincuenta aquí? -pregunto redactando el mago digimon a medida que seguía subiendo de precio.

-¿Eso no es... -cuestiono Patamon también asumiendo lo mismo que él.

-Oh si, un momento -los dejo ahí y marcho a ver si se trataba de lo que él pensaba.

-Ey -reprocho el Mummymon al ver que se estaba separando.

Marcho empujando entre la gente y se puso delante del Wizardmon que estaba encima de algo parecido a un escenario, vio los camellos que estaban desorientados mirando hacía otra parte. Los toco y casi pudo reconocer que se trataban de los suyos que habían sido robados ayer.

-¿Venga quien ofrece cincuenta por esto? Son buenos, buenos camellos, no los encontrareis por ningúna parte -siguió vociferando el Wizardmon.

-¿De donde los has sacado? -pregunto intentando de saber si aquel mago sabía exactamente quien se los había dado.

-¿Acaso quieres esto por cincuenta muchacho? -pregunto asumiendo que le estaba pidiendo de comprarlos.

-No, quiero decir: ¿que de donde los has sacado? -retracto intentando de hacérselo entender por las malas pero no lo estaba captando.

En ese momento apareció el Mummymon con los suyos, lo agarro de los hombros y se lo llevaron arrastrando hasta alejarlo de ahí.

-Vamos, ven aquí -reprocho harto de ver como le daba problemas.

-No -replico Takeru al ver que lo sonsacaban pero estaba claro que no tenía opción, el vaquero ya se había aprovechado anteriormente de lo suyo.

-Disculpa -perdono Mummymon asumiendo que estaba molestado al Wizardmon.

Reprocho murmurando el Wizardmon y entonces siguió con lo suyo.

-Venga amigos, consigan uno de estos camellos, son muy fuertes y pueden llevar lo que sean, observen lo majestuosos que son -se tiro del escenario y se dirigió hacía los camellos acariciándoles en la cara-, no los encontraran en ningúna parte.

Siguió oyendo como aquel mago subastador seguía con lo suyo, estaba claro que él vaquero había pasado por aquí, pero donde estaba el carro, no estaba con los camellos, los debió de haber vendido por separado.

-¿Pero y que pasa con ellos? -pregunto Patamon cuestionando al respecto.

-Déjalos, mientras solucionemos esto, mejor será para nosotros -acordo Takeru sabiendo bien que su única prioridad ahora era negociar con la señora del recinto.

Continuaron marchando hasta ponerse delante de una especie de jaula para pájaros, el Puppetmon se puso primero y luego el Mummymon le empujo hacía dentro.

-Entra aquí -insistió por las malas.

Ambos tres se metieron y entonces otro de los guardias cerro la puerta, Mummymon accionó una palanca y entonces la jaula empezo a subir lentamente, la jaula estaba conectada a un globo que se encendía por el motor que tenía encima y al conectar la palanca le daba potencia haciendo que se elevara y con eso llegaba hasta la torre.

Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre que había visto antes al entrar en Retro Ciudad, dentro era como una habitación de palacio arabe solo que todo estaba decorado como una carpa para que no entrara el sol. Pasaron por una cortina blanca y espesa y de ahí se metieron en otra habitación mucho mas grande donde se podía ver a un renacuajo digimon vestido de una forma rara, llevaba puesto un especie de top negro de látex que llegaba hasta el cuello, estaba tocando un un saxofón del cual se oía una música suave como de relajación pero con un tono como de cosa medieval. Mas adelante se encontraba una mujer humana vestida con un traje rojo, un sombrero de copa del mismo color y se le notaba toda una melena de pelos blancos por detrás que parecían estar tan duros que parecían agujas. Avanzo extrañado y entonces se dirigió hacía la señora, detrás de él se encontraba un Drimogemon andando a cuatro patas y armado con un especie de fusil.

-¿Que me has traído Mummymon? -pregunto sabiendo quienes estaban ahí.

-Mi señora, este chico admite que poseen habilidades especiales, ha venido para negociar con usted en busca de un carro robado que supuestamente le pertenece -explicó mostrandose firme el Mummymon.

Entonces la mujer se giro y se mostró que tenía la piel blanca, unas gafas de un tono fucsia muy transparente y los labios casi de otro color mucho mas morado y demasiado anchos en comparación con lo que era su cara.

-Je, si solamente eres un crío -dijo riéndose al ver que solamente se trataba de otro muchacho demasiado joven como de su agrado.

-Un crío que ha sobrevivido en las peores condiciones -exclamo seriamente.

-Tienes agallas, me gusta -espeto con tono cortes-. Yo soy Arukenimon, la señora de todo lo bueno y lo malo en Retro Ciudad.

-¿Porque "mon" si tu eres humana? -cuestiono Patamon reaccionando ante ese hecho.

-De verdad piensas que solamente soy humana -exclamo con tono autocompasivo y entonces alzo la mano del cuál se convirtió en algo parecido a una pata de araña.

Aquello lo asusto tanto que se hizo a un lado, luego la pata de Arukenimon se transformo de vuelta en una mano humana.

-¿Que eres, un híbrido? -cuestiono entumecido.

-Algo así, yo antes era un simple insecto, que rondaba por ahí, pero entonces cuando el mundo se desmorono, los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron lo mas parecido a lo que soy ahora, así que entonces cree esto, Retro Ciudad, donde antes habían robos, ahora hay negocios, una de las pocas cosas de calma que hay en lo que queda de este olvidado mundo -explicó mostrandose delante de uno de los huecos que daban abajo del recinto con toda la gente yendo de un lugar para otro.

Ambos carraspearon intentando de comprender a que se refería.

-Como para poner a un montón de guardias vigilando a cada uno de los extraños asegurándote de que nada de lo que te gusta acabe saliendo a la luz en todo este lugar verdad -cuestiono obviamente, se acerco a ver lo que veía.

-Puede que pienses que esto parezca una dictadura, pero créeme, tener este lugar es uno de los pocos privilegios que cualquiera que podría tener, si no puedes salvar a todo el mundo, al menos salvalos a ellos -explicó poéticamente hablando.

Carraspeo poniendo de acuerdo en eso, estaba claro que de este lugar era uno de los pocos lugares donde la gente podría estar a salvo, y tenía mucha razón, menos mal que hallo este lugar para saber bien adonde se había ido el cabron que le quito su carro y lo dejo ahí tirado para que se muriera.

-¿Que es lo que deseas? ¿Porque has venido aquí? -pregunto queriendo comprender ahora porque había venido aquí a negociar.

-Un vaquero digimon me quito un carro donde tenía mis pertenencias, lo he hallado aquí y según lo que he podido ver paso por aquí y vendió los camellos que manejaban el carro, están ahí siendo subastados por ese mago -aclaro Takeru con prudencia.

-Interesante, así que dices que te han robado -opino expresamente.

-Así es -afirmo Patamon.

Carraspeo pensativa Arukenimon mientras daba vueltas.

-Dime, ¿quien eres en realidad? -pregunto queriendo conocerle del todo.

-Soy Takeru, y él es Patamon, antes tenía una familia y todo, pero desde que las bombas cayeron, perdí de vista a mi hermano mayor y he ido recorriendo todos los lugares con tal de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, pero desde que ese vaquero me quito lo mío, ahora no podré hacerlo -detallo toda su historia.

-Aja, así que tienes un hermano eh, lastima, yo antes nunca tuve a un hermano por él que lucharía por encontrarle -opino interesada y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía el renacuajo con el saxofón.

La rana cambia de acústica y empezo a cantar algo que sonaba como una cosa triste, como si estuviera contando una tragedia con eso.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? ¿Porque has venido a negociar conmigo? -pregunto al respecto para conocer el asunto por él que había venido.

-He hablado con él y me ha dicho que si aprobabas que buscara al responsable de quien me robo el carro entonces me dejarías vivir y me darías los suministros que me merezco -aclaro contando lo que le había prometido el otro.

-Interesante propuesta, ¿es verdad eso Mummymon? -pregunto dirigiendose a la momia para saber si era verdad que había acordado eso.

-Así es, mi señora, al parecer dice que posee grandes habilidades, y yo por lo que he podido ver, tiene una gran percepción cuando se lo propone -comento sinceramente.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono interesada.

Carraspeo afirmando con la cabeza. Ella se quedo pensando al respecto sobre esa idea y entonces se dirigió hacía el Puppetmon que miraba con amargura.

-Dime Puppetmon, ¿crees que puede sobrevivir 24 horas aquí? -pregunto queriendo saber su sensata opinión al respecto.

Entonces este lanzo un pequeño gemido mientras movía la cabeza de lado como señalando que tenía dudas al respecto.

-No habla mucho me parece -opino irónicamente.

-No le hagas caso, perdió la lengua hace mucho tiempo por hablar demasiado, podríamos haberle arrancado la nariz, pero entonces luego no habríamos sabido cuando miente demasiado -confeso incrédulamente.

Aquello no se lo tomo muy bien y alzo su martillo en tono de autodefensa.

-Pero no importa, porque cuando llego a redimirse, le dimos de todo, agua, comida, lo suficiente como para que no volviera a rebelarse de nuevo -indico señalando a un plato de frutas que había una mesilla de madera en un costado-. Coge uno si te apetece, seguramente estarás hambriento.

No sabía muy bien si aquello era una petición o no pero sabiendo que hace tiempo que no veía una fruta en sus grandes proporciones necesitaba probarlo por si mismo, carraspearon pensativos y entonces decidieron probarlo los dos, se doblaron para coger una mientras Arukenimon cogía y le indico una mirada incesante al Puppetmon como de saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, saco un puño americano como dispuesto a atacarlo por detrás, la híbrida mordío la fruta con un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡Ah! -grito el Puppetmon mientras alzaba su puño americano.

-Takeru -aviso Patamon.

Inmediatamente cogío el plato y se lo lanzo hacía el Puppetmon golpeándole en la cara y tambaleándole hacía el otro lado. El Drimogemon alzo su ballesta y disparo saliendo disparada una flecha, rápidamente se cubrió y la flecha impacto contra el saxofón del renacuajo haciendo que se cortara la música.

-Llama bebe -grito Patamon lanzando una bola de plasma.

La bola de plasma salió disparada y le dio al Drimogemon noqueandole y cayendo de la misma forma que él otro solo que esta vez se cubrió la herida.

Luego el Mummymon cogío una pala y la envaino contra él pero la esquivo y la dejo caer justo encima del hueco entre sus piernas. Patamon se tiro encima y le mordío la pierna haciendo que soltara un terrible gemido de mosqueo, luego Takeru se puso delante y le subió la pala por el palo haciendo que se golpeara en la peor parte.

-¡Ah! Maldito cabron -reprocho del dolor que tenía por haberle hecho eso, luego cayo todo dolorido mientras se sujetaba el lugar donde le dio de lleno.

El Puppetmon se levanto de nuevo y marcho envainando su martillo, Takeru se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente cogío la pala impidiendo que el otro le golpeara, se la puso como escudo pero hizo fuerza y le empezo a dar varios golpes en la cara utilizando su propio martillo, lo dejo medio noqueado de tantos golpes en el mismo lugar. Soltó la pala y agarro el martillo y el otro al tenerlo demasiado agarrado le empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta que al final consiguió llevarle al borde donde lo tiro cayendo hacía el fondo junto con el martillo.

Cayo encima de unas cestas y aquella provoco que todo el mundo se quedara sorprendido, intento de levantarse entre la maraña de cestas y paja que tenía encima, escupió los trozos que se le metieron en la boca. Se levanto y se dirigió hacía lo alto de la torre donde se encontraba el humano todavía mirándole.

-¡Ahhh! -grito enfurecido y levantando el puño por haberle tirado de esa forma.

Entonces los otros se pusieron a reír al ver lo tonto en que se encontraba en esa situación, Puppetmon se dio cuenta y se giro poniendo una mueca de enfado que parecía la que pondría algún psicopata, inmediatamente todos se callaron y siguieron con lo suyo, este se quedo gimiendo entre dientes.

Takeru resoplo asintiendo del tremendo acto que sucedió, de pronto oyó un extraño sonido y se giro rápidamente observando que Arukenimon le estaba apuntando con otra de esas ballestas y riendo persuasivamente.

-Bien hecho muchacho -exclamo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender de que hablaba.

-Has pasado la prueba de audición, tu sirves para algo -confeso.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados dandose cuenta de que todo esto era una prueba.

-Dijiste que tienes 24 horas de vida, pues te las pienso recompensar, toma un poco de agua, esta vez si que va en serio -le entrego una jarra de agua potable.

Takeru todavía se sentía desconfiado pero sabiendo que todo esto era como un juego ya no podía esperarle nada peor de lo que era. Agarro la jarra y empezo a dar un cierto sorbo enorme, luego se la paso a Patamon.

Mummymon se despertó sintiendo todavía el terrible dolor por debajo suyo.

-¿Como piensas hacer eso? -pregunto por interés.

-Con eso -indico señalando hacía una especie de jaula en forma de domo que había abajo muy cerca de la torre-, el coliseo del caos.

Ambos carraspearon pensativos al ver esa cosa.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono sorprendido Patamon.

-El coliseo del caos es algo así como la rueda del juicio para todos los guerreros que vienen aquí buscando emociones o simplemente se han pasado la raya al no corroborar con las normas de la ciudad. Hoy toca que un hombre muera, y por lo que veo tu estas hecho para meterte ahí dentro esta noche -explicó dando a entender que era como una jaula de gladiadores para que luchen y mueran en vano.

-¿Y que gano yo si gano? -pregunto al respecto.

-Recuperaras lo que te pertenece, a cambio de mas, comida, agua, recursos, o incluso combustible si quieres merodear por el desierto y buscar a los tuyos, pero ten en cuenta que esto tiene también sus propias reglas -indico seriamente.

-¿Que reglas? -pregunto Patamon.

-La primera de todas: es que solamente pueden entrar dos hombres, la segunda: tiene que ser una lucha justa, y la tercera: es que tiene que ser a muerte -detallo el Mummymon dando a entender los principios del coliseo.

-¿A muerte? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive, así funciona el coliseo del caos -indico.

-Uhum -carraspeo pensativo al respecto, estaba claro que si se metía ahí, solamente tendría una oportunidad de zanjar las cosas y recuperar lo suyo, era eso o nada-. De acuerdo, ¿pero quien es la liebre?

Mummymon hizo un gesto como de que vinieran y entonces ambos tres hicieron caso, el Drimogemon estaba levantando y observando con ojos amargados al pequeño digimon que le había golpeado antes.

-Lo siento -se disculpo entre susurros.

-Lo que sea -exclamo farfullando con un tono malhumorado.

Ambos se acercaron a algo que parecía un periscopio que llegaba hasta debajo de la tierra, Arukenimon lo levanto y miro por el retrovisor.

Mas abajo la lente del periscopio se levanto y empezo a ir girando. Arukenimon fue mirando hasta que entonces carraspeo sorprendida.

-Mira aquí -señalo.

Dejo espacio y entonces ambos se metieron para ver lo que pasaba.

Observaron una especie de grana agrícola pero subterránea y llena de cerdos que no paraban de gemir y de ir yendo de un lado para otro mientras se veían como guardias iban guiando a los cerdos y demás personas que parecían trabajar ahí.

-¿Que estoy viendo? -pregunto sin comprender de que se trataba ese lugar.

-Lo llamamos la Subciudad, la parte subterránea de Retro Ciudad -confeso.

-¿Y para que están esos cerdos? -cuestiono Patamon.

-Para utilizarlos como beneficio en energía natural -opino.

-No, utilizamos algo que viene de ellos que no sirve, su mierda -declaro la mujer.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Mierda de cerdo -intervino Mummymon-, con la mierda de cerdo se crea un gas llamado metano, y el metano sirve para encender toda la maquinaria y la electricidad de este lugar, por es mejor sirve usar un recurso viable como la mierda de cerdo.

-Uhum, ¿y quien gobierna este lugar? -pregunto al respecto sobre eso.

Arukenimon se puso delante de nuevo observando por una de las mirillas del retrovisor y observo algo que lo dejo interesada.

-Mira mas arriba -se lo dejo puesto como para que mirara.

Takeru y Patamon se pusieron delante y observaron a través que todo era como una especie de fabrica con todo el mundo construyendo o ensamblando las vigas que sostenían el lugar, en el centro se encontraba a un grupo de hombres trabajando en un tren estacionado y con varias placas a los costados, se encontraba una vía que parecía llegar mas adelante del lugar, subió aún mas y observo que se encontraba un caballero digimon montando a otro digimon con un cerebro gigante y portando unas gafas negras y un caso negro como el de un caballero samurai

-Veo a un Knightmon montado a caballo a un Vademon -resumió.

-Ellos son los que dirigen la Subciudad, ambos forman la Mente Fuerte, son como una unidad, su propio nombre hace honor a lo que son, pero esta el problema de que ambos controlan toda la electricidad, y si les decimos algo malo entonces lo cortaran lo todo y adiós a la energía -declaro Arukenimon.

-¿Y que problema ahí? -cuestiono al respecto.

-Queremos que el caballero se muera y quedarnos con el Vademon, pero todos temen a Knightmon y es imposible quitárselo de encima, la única manera de hacerlo es que muera en el coliseo del caos, queremos que tu le mates -indico Mummymon.

Carraspeo pensativo Takeru ahora sabiendo a quien se tenía que enfrentar, pero estaba claro que si esa cosa se enfrentaba con él, iba a salir apenas vivo de ahí. Siguió mirando y observo como el Vademon le indico algo al caballero, entonces este agarro un trozo de mierda y lo tiro, cayo sobre la lente tapando la vista.

Le dio una sensación de asco al ver eso, sabían que los estaban observando.

-¿Como puede meterme ahí y negociar con ellos? -pregunto sabiendo bien que si iba a luchar con ellos tendría que razonar para que fuera aceptable.

-Es una fabrica, pide un trabajo -sugirió el Mummymon.

-Pero ningúno de los dos sabemos algo acerca del metano -recrimino.

-No, pero seguramente sabrás recoger mierda de cerdo verdad -opino sinceramente Arukenimon, soltó una pequeña risilla de ironía.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al digimon momia asumiendo que era eso mismo.

-¿Es una broma verdad? -cuestionaron ambos honestamente.

Entonces el Mummymon soltó también una risilla de ironía que se notaba mas, estaba claro que esto iba a ser así le gustase o no.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·¿Quien gobierna todo aqui?

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ¿QUIEN GOBIERNA TODO AQUI?

Una vez dentro de la Subciudad todo era como un reguero de cerdos y un montón de mierda andante, toda la fabrica era un lugar horrible, oscuro y sin apenas algo de luz, era como si aquel lugar fuera mas bien una prision que una fabrica, lo que resultaba bastante obvio observando a la totalidad de los trabajadores que habían, casi todos eran presos con cadenas a lo largo de los cuellos para mantenerlos apresados dentro.

Takeru se estaba ocupando de recoger toda la mierda de cerdo que veía a su lado, se froto la mano por la frente debido al sudor que tenía, aquel lugar era una sauna, y eso encima de que las maquinas eléctricas que habían provocaban mas calor que otra cosa. A su lado se encontraba otro de los presos, era un chico con un estilo de pelo bastante corto y que lo favorecía con su aspecto, tenía la cara sucia y un grillete atado a su cuello del cual llegaba la cadena hasta la cintura impidiendo que pudiera moverse demasiado como para ponerse recto.

Siguió recogiendo cuando noto a los Mente Fuerte bajando de aquella plataforma que sostenía el tren que parecían estar trabajando con mucha artillería pesada.

-Ey tu, necesito hablar -insistió Takeru intentando de llamar su atención.

No lo escucho y el Mente Vademon estaba hablando con otro guardia.

-Ey vosotros dos, Mente Fuerte, necesito negociar -siguió insistiendo cuando entonces apareció el chico agarrándolo y llevándolo lejos de ahí.

-Será mejor que los dejes chico, aquí ningún extraño puede negociar con Mente Fuerte -indico con tono frustrado mientras le daba palmadas en los hombros.

-¿Como hago para hablar con ellos? -pregunto asumiendo que sabía algo.

-No puedes, para eso tienes que convencerles, y aquí nadie les agrada -confeso.

-Genial -exclamo frustrado al ver que era imposible hablar con aquellos dos.

Siguió con lo suyo cuando entonces Patamon capto la atención del joven.

-¿Cuanto hace que llevas aquí? -pregunto interesado.

-Creeme pequeño, yo no me he quedado aquí a trabajar, a mi, me ha caído la gorda, no hizo mucho caso y acabe sufriendo las consecuencias -comento con tono decaído.

En ese momento ambos se fijaron la marca que tenían el pecho, tenía algo escrito que simbolizaba el crimen que había cometido.

-Torturador de cerdos -describió la etiqueta quemada que decía en su pecho.

-No los estaba torturando, solamente los estaba adiestrando, pero claro, aquí nadie le gusta que se hagan las cosas de otra manera -retracto expresamente.

-De acuerdo Torturador de cerdos, ¿cuando te ha caído por eso? -pregunto ahora empezando a interesarse por él y su compasión.

-El peor de todos, perpetua, así que te sugiero que no hagas ningúna tontería porque te quedaras aquí para siempre, te lo quitaran todo, tus armas, tu nombre. Aunque igualmente yo se muy bien quien soy aunque a ellos no les guste. Soy Ken -estrecho la mano presentadose oficialmente.

-Takeru, el és Patamon -se presentaron formalmente.

-Hola -saludo-. ¿Porque estas aquí?

-He venido a buscar algo que me robaron, he tratado con Arukenimon para que de mi tiempo a cambio de pelear con Knightmon en el coliseo del caos -aclaro.

-Uff, estas loco si crees que eres capaz de vencer a Knightmon alias el Fuerte -opino sinceramente con tono preocupante.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Patamon.

-La ultima vez que alguien se enfrento a Knightmon, este le acabo partiendo la cabeza en dos -declaro haciendo el gesto de que se le estallo.

-¿Partiendo en dos? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Le hinco sus dedos en sus ojos y fue tan fuerte que le acabo volando la cabeza -aclaro ahora con un tono mucho mas amenazador.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo irónicamente.

-Lo se, por eso solamente los locos se atreven a enfrentarse a él.

-Pues yo necesito enfrentarme a él para recuperar lo que es mío, ¿como hago para negociar con el enano de cerebro gigante? -indago expresamente Takeru debido a que necesitaba mas que nunca negociar con ellos.

-Pues ve hacía donde están ellos dos, seguramente mi digimon estará ocupandose de arreglar los nuevos carros que traen todos los extraños que vienen aquí a negociar -aviso señalando hacía el fondo de la fabrica.

-¿Carros? -cuestiono asumiendo?

-¿Tu digimon? -cuestiono también sorprendido Patamon.

··

Mas allá el fondo se encontraba el taller de mecánico donde varios Datamons se ocupaban de arreglar cada uno de los vehículos o demás carros que estaban siendo importados, Mente Fuerte paso por ahí mientras Vademon les gritaba a cada uno todo lo mal que lo estaban haciendo.

-¿Porque todos estos carros no están siendo terminados? -critico Vademon.

-Estamos en ello señor -aviso urgentemente uno de los Datamon.

Este protesto al ver que parecía que ningúno podía hacer algo bien, se acerco a uno de los carros nuevos, este traía consigo un motor hidráulico y una carpa como techo.

-¿Donde ese inútil de Wormmon? -protesto Vademon al ver que no encontraba a su mecánico principal por ningúna parte.

En ese momento apareció saliendo de debajo el carro encima de una tabla con ruedas un especie de digimon con forma oruga, tenía puesta unas gafas con unas lentes bastante gruesas y las antenas se le iluminaron como una linterna fluorescente. En cuanto apareció Knightmon se quejo debido al fuerte fogonazo de la luz, casi estaba que se iba a caer pero recupero el equilibrio enseguida.

-Apaga ese luz gusano, que casi le ciegas -protesto Vademon al ver que eso le molestaba a su compañero grandullón.

-Lo siento -se disculpo y entonces apago las luces. Entonces Knightmon se calmo.

-¿Porque este carro no esta desmontado? -cuestiono quejándose de nuevo.

-Estoy en ello señor, pero hay un problema -mencionó Wormmon.

-¿Que problema? ¿No quiero ningún problema? -recrimino meneando las manos.

-Lo se, pero vera, resulta que quien invento este carro, parece que quería asegurarse de que nadie lo pudiera usar, así que puso una bomba puesta en la parte baja del carro -anunció con tono serio Wormmon.

-Pues tu desactiva, es tu obligación como mecánico maldito montón de babas de gusano -reprocho ordenando explícitamente Vademon.

-Lo se, lo entiendo mi señor Mente, pero vera -entonces paso al otro lado corriendose con la tabla, paso al otro lado y entonces se coloco encima del carro-, un solo error en esto y podría volar esto enteramente, y con todo el metano que hay aquí, podríamos crear una fuga de gas que se llevaría todo consigo.

-Pues solucionalo, recuerda para quien trabajas -acordo rígidamente mientras enderezaba a Knightmon para que le mirara seriamente a la cara.

-Lo se, puedo hacerlo, pero vera, esto es tan delicado que me va a necesitar hacer falta de otro hombre mas, necesito como cuatro manos, y mis patas son muy delicadas para esto -advirtió seriamente para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

Entonces Vademon soltó un gemido de disgusto al respecto.

-Pues yo lo haré -comento alguien.

Entonces se giro observando que venía Takeru junto con Patamon y teniendo a Ken detrás suyo esperándole.

-¿Quien ser tu? -pregunto señalándole con el dedo.

-Yo Takeru -dijo.

-Pues yo soy Mente Fuerte y te obligo a que vuelvas al trabajo -ordeno.

-Podría, pero ese es mi vehículo, y si es verdad que dice de que esa bomba es delicada entonces yo soy el único que puede saber desactivarla -indico expresamente hacíendole entender que solamente él podía hacerlo.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono teniendo sus dudas.

-Si, pero le necesito a él para esto -señalo a Wormmon.

Entonces se giro observando al gusano que estaba ahí delante con cara impetuosa.

-Pues tu desactiva -acepto.

-¿A cambio de que? -se dispuso a negociar otra vez.

-Tu no negocias, tu trabajas, tu trabajas para mi, yo ser amo de Retro Ciudad -acordo rígidamente y siguiendo protestando por lo mismo.

-¿En serio? ¿Pues aquí lo que veo es un montón de mierda? -critico sinceramente.

Aquello hizo que Wormmon se riera, Mente Fuerte se dio cuenta y entonces ambos se giraron mirándole con ojos furtivos, se callo cerrandose la boca con cremallera.

-Mejor me largo de aquí y sigo con lo mío -reprocho y entonces dio la vuelta.

-Cogelo -ordeno Vademon, entonces Knightmon avanzo.

-No espera -rechisto Ken y entonces el caballero musculoso agarro a Takeru por el cuello levantándolo tanto que apenas podía tocar el suelo con los pies.

Lo puso delante de su cara para que le mirara seriamente a los ojos.

-Tu trabajas para mi, yo gobierno electricidad, yo gobierno Subciudad, yo gobierno Retro Ciudad, yo gobierno todo -acordo explícitamente para dejarlo claro otra vez.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces porque vives aquí abajo entre la mierda -critico.

Entonces Knightmon alzo su mirada soltando un furtivo gemido.

-No mierda, energía, yo controlo Retro Ciudad, yo controlo todo, yo Rey de todo el Paramo -vocifero orgullosamente.

-¿Así? Pues entonces yo princesa mimada -exclamo irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que varios digimos entre ellos un viejo de pocos dientes se rieran de una forma absurda al oír eso.

-¡Basta! -grito reprochando de nuevo al ver que lo ponían en evidencia.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron y siguieron a lo suyo.

-¿Vas a dejarnos quitar esa bomba o no? -pregunto Patamon asumiendo que les iban a dejar desactivarla a menos que corriese una metedura de pata por eso.

-No se, ¿como se que no vas a encenderla?, yo ser listo, tu no -cuestiono rígidamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces quien es el listo que puso eso ahí? -indico obviamente.

Carraspeo pensativo al comprender eso, estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía.

-Disculpeme mi señor, Mente Fuerte -avanzo Ken intentando de razonar con el fortachón para que le dejara hacerlo.

-¿Tu que quieres Torturador de Cerdos? -reprocho señalándole.

-No soy un Torturador de Cerdos, y lo siguiente, este hombre ha venido aquí sabiamente porque sabía bien que necesita de sus recursos, ya ha negociado como para conseguir un trabajo aquí, así que será mejor que le deje hacerlo por su propio bien, se lo aseguro -explicó sinceramente para que le tuviera en cuenta.

Entonces ambos se le quedaron mirando con una cara de pura seriedad.

-¿Te ha enviado ella? -pregunto con tono amargado.

-¿Quien? ¿Caperucita Roja? -exclamo incrédulamente.

-No, Arukenimon la maldita bruja araña de arriba, ¿te ha enviado ella o no? -reprocho harto de sus tonterías, le reprocho una vez mas.

-Pues si tantas ganas tienes, preguntaselo -propuso Patamon al respecto.

-Bien, pues lo haré -acepto sin rechistar.

Pues para eso vas a tener que salir de esta mierda -indico Takeru acordándose.

-No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario para hablar con los de arriba. Es hora de una liquidación -admitió avisando a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ah! -se sorprendieron todos a la vez al escuchar eso.

-¡Basta! -reprocho de nuevo.

-¿Que es una liquidación? -pregunto sorprendido Patamon.

-Creeme, ya lo veras -exclamo Wormmon.

-Déjalo -ordeno Vademon y entonces Knightmon lo soltó.

Casi sentía que se iba a matar con la caída pero no.

-Vamos -ordeno, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Ken-. Y tu quédate aquí.

-Si, como usted quiera Mente Fuerte -obedeció con tono pasivo.

Ambos se marcharon dejando a los dos ahí con demasiadas preocupaciones.

-¿Quien era ese chico? -pregunto Wormmon dirigiendose a su amo.

-El único que puede ayudarnos -opino honestamente.

Mientras tanto el Mente Fuerte los llevo directamente hacía una plataforma que había en un segundo piso de Subciudad, ahí había un especie de conductor de energía manejado por todo tipo de manivelas, al lado habían unos cuantos tubos que llegaban hasta arriba, de ahí iba a parar toda la energía.

-Ciérralo -ordeno Vademon y entonces Knightmon giro una manivela gigante que había de los conductos de suministración.

Lo dejo por la mitad y entonces todas las bombillas y luces de arriba empezaron a apagarse al instante sufriendo un cortocircuito. Todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido por eso mirando hacía arriba con una mirada de estupefacción y miedo escénico.

··

En la habitación de Arukenimon la mujer araña estaba sentada en su camilla oyendo las músicas de su criado músico rana. De pronto las luces empezaron a apagarse de una forma descontrolada, ella se giro mostrando una mirada inquisitiva mientras se oía un pequeño carraspeo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer -exclamo con tono amargado.

Luego de dentro de Retro Ciudad, Mummymon estaba con lo suyo hablando con otro humano en su mesa de negociaciones.

-Mira, lo que podemos hacer es... -ahí entonces las luces empezaron a apagarse de una forma inesperada mientras todo el mundo empezo a murmurar.

Enderezo la cabeza hacía arriba mientras fruncía seriamente el ceño, ahí reconocía que era lo que estaba pasando. Al lado durante el camino Puppetmon junto con Drimogemon también sintieron lo mismo alzando la cabeza hacía arriba.

··

-¿Que ha hecho? -pregunto Patamon al respecto.

-He apagado parte de la electricidad -declaro sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luego Knightmon se puso delante de un altavoz y entonces movió un pequeño botón y al instante se prendió iluminandose una bombilla verde.

-¿Estas ahí Arukenimon? -pregunto alzando la voz a través del altavoz.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con incredulidad al respecto.

-¿Estas ahí mujer híbrida? -pregunto de nuevo pero con un tono mas maleducado.

Arriba, Arukenimon se acerco al micrófono que había al lado del periscopio, lo conecto y entonces avanzo un poco mas para que se le oyera.

-Estoy aquí Mente Fuerte -aviso hablando a través del micrófono.

-Bien, ya pensaba yo que no responderías -dijo incrédulamente.

Arukenimon sentía ganas de darle con todo debido a que no lo soportaba, pero tenía que mantener la calma o sino desconectaría la electricidad de vuelta.

-¿Que quieres? Ya te dije que no quiero mas de estas liquidaciones -reprocho cuestionando Arukenimon debido a que estaba harta de tantos apagones de energía, de eso se trataban las liquidaciones, si algo iba mal, pues apagaba cortaba la electricidad de las maquinas dejando a todo el mundo en la oscuridad.

-Lo se, pero ya me da igual, yo controlo todo, yo controlo Retro Ciudad -rechisto de vuelta hacíendole entender lo mismo de lo que llevaba hablando todo el tiempo.

-Tu lo controlas todo -contesto con tono pasivo.

-¿Yo controlo que? -repitió subiendo con un tono inesperado.

Aquella la hizo asustar, no se lo esperaba.

-Tu lo controlas todo, pero recuerda de que ya hablamos de que esto tenía que terminar algún día -acordo pero luego cuestiono los inconvenientes de siempre.

-Yo no prometo nada -rechisto, luego dirigió la mirada de vuelta a Knightmon-. Dale otra vez -ordeno y entonces Knightmon giro la manivela de vuelta.

Se volvió a oír el mismo estruendo y entonces luces empezaron a apagarse con mayor intensidad, estaban mas a oscuras que otra cosa.

Mas allá del recinto todo estaba apagandose y la gente no dejaba de murmurar asustada al no entender lo que pasaba.

Puppetmon y Drimogemon miraban arriba teniendo una mirada inquisitiva a medida que la oscuridad les tapaban la cara estando ellos sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión. Mummymon estaba mirando por arriba sin enderezar la cara, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba nada.

Arukenimon se percato de que otra vez las luces se estaban apagando de una manera mucho mas descontrolada, aquella la asustaba porque sabía muy bien que eso la ponía en evidencia al no tener ningún poder contra él.

-¿Que es lo quieres? -pregunto queriendo entender que pretendía con eso.

-¿Has sido tu la que ha enviado a un joven humano a hacer el trabajo que tu no quieres hacer? -pregunto Vademon.

Resoplo angustiada porque sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

-Si, he sido yo, ¿algún problema? -respondió amargadamente.

-No, solamente quería tu afirmación -indico con tono incrédulo.

-Pues ya la tienes, ahora devuelve la energía -ordeno Arukenimon.

-No hasta que digas quien gobierna en Retro Ciudad -mencionó rechistando.

-¿Sabes que no quiero hacerlo? -critico con tono frustrado.

-Muy bien, pues no hay energía -se lo dejo claro.

-Espera -detuvo antes de que cortara.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto con tono inquisitivo.

Aguanto las fuerzas que tenía para no querer admitir lo que siempre le obligaba a decir, pero ahí tampoco tenía opción.

-La Mente Fuerte controla Retro Ciudad -dictamino.

-Mas fuerte -pidió expresamente, luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía Knightmon-. Conéctalo -entonces el caballero acciono un botón que había al lado del altavoz.

-La Mente Fuerte... -se oyó un eco que repitió la pregunta.

Todos los altavoces que habían afuera de Retro Ciudad se conectaron hacíendose oír lo mismo que decía ella a través del micrófono. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando hacía arriba en los altavoces. Uno de ellos era el Deputymon que alzo la vista con una cara inexpresiva.

-¿La Mente Fuerte qué? -rechisto.

Si decía eso, ya la ponía en evidencia otra vez, peor peor no podía salir.

-La Mente Fuerte controla Retro Ciudad, él lo controla todo -dictamino ahora oyéndose oír por todo el recinto.

-Bien -afirmo enorgullecido.

-Vaya, eso si que es ponerse en evidencia -exclamo el Deputymon y entonces se marcho de una forma muy poca inusual.

Knightmon apago los comunicadores y entonces giro la manivela, al instante se oyó el sonido del rebastecimiento de las maquinas, las bombillas empezaron a iluminarse de vuelta con todo el mundo sintiéndose satisfecho como si se hubiera pasado todo un dia sin luz para variar.

La luz también llego al recinto donde ahí empezo todo a iluminarse también sorprendiendo a la gente que no paraba de murmurar de lo satisfechos que estaban.

-¡Vamos! Seguid ¡Que no tenemos todo el dia! -ordeno Drimogemon mientras guiaba a cada uno de los viandantes que había a su paso.

Puppetmon lo acompaño teniendo una mirada susodicha, todos fueron entrando al otro lado mientras Mummymon alzo la vista mostrando una mueca seria como de saber que algo malo estaba pasando y esto era solamente el comienzo.

Arukenimon dejo a un lado el altavoz y entonces se dirigió hacía uno de los postes donde colgaban las cantimploras de agua, su mano se transformo otra vez en una garra de pata de araña y con ella golpeo una de las cantimploras rompiéndola haciendo que se cayera todo el agua.

-Maldito enano de cerebro grande -reprocho harta mientras su saxofonista hacía ruidos de disgusto irónico.

··

Todo el mundo estaba reunido observando como la Mente Fuerte estaba lidiando otra vez con el mismo asunto desde hacía un rato, Vademon estaba sentado en una especie de silla plegable mientras Knightmon tenía agarrado a Takeru por el cuello y con la otra mano a Patamon que lo estaba estrujando cruelmente.

-¿Quieres tu bien compañero digimon? -pregunto rechistando.

Patamon estaba resoplando de dolor, no podía soportarlo mas.

-Si -afirmo Takeru con muy poca voz debido a como lo estaba estrangulando.

-Pues muy bien, desarma -ordeno, luego dirigió la mirada de vuelta al otro-. Suéltalo.

Lo soltó poniéndolo de vuelta los pies contra el suelo, luego Takeru agarro a Patamon con el brazo como si fuera un águila mensajera y entonces ambos fueron directos al carro donde Wormmon lo estaba esperando.

-He intentando de averiguar por todo va la corriente, pero con tanto cable, un solo cortocircuito podría volarlo todo o peor aún -comento Wormmon señalando los paneles electrónicos que habían delante del carro.

-Déjalo, me encargo yo de eso -pidió expresamente Takeru mientras se sentó en el asiento del conductor para revisar lo que habían estado haciendo.

Takeru fue analizando cada uno de los soportes que había, estaba embarrado de polvo haciendo que fuera imposible ver los paneles, giro una palanca que había al costado del volante y en cuanto lo encendió un botón rojo se prendió haciendo salir un espantoso ruido parecido a una señal anti-robos.

-Ah -grito Wormmon y entonces todo se taparon las orejas debido al descomunal ruido que les estaba matando los oídos.

El peor de todos fue Knightmon que a este lo estaba afectando de una peor manera, se agarro del casco y empezo a ir girando de un lado para otro como intentando de escapar de ese ruido pero le era imposible escapar.

-Knightmon, ¿que pasa? -pregunto rechistando Vademon al otro lado.

Este fue yendo de un lado para otro y al final acabo tirando un carro repleto de restos de hormigón que acabaron cayendo por las vías del tren.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Patamon al ver el alboroto que estaba montando.

-Descubrir su punto débil -declaro Takeru mientras iba buscando la palanca para desactivar la alarma, quito un trozo de la moqueta de abajo y observo que estaba ahí escondida, intento de tirarla pero estaba trabada.

Knightmon continuaba descontrolado y cada vez estaba peor que antes, como no lo desconectaran acabaría rompiéndolo todo.

-Knightmon, tranquilizate, solo es una alarma -reprocho Vademon intentando de apaciguarlo a su Fuerte pero no lo escuchaba.

-Apágalo -rechisto Patamon al ver que esto daba problemas.

-Eso intento -reprocho Takeru mientras seguía tironeando de la palanca.

Knightmon empezo a seguir dando vueltas y a gemir cada vez mas fuerte hasta que al final empujo a un Datamon que lo tiro colina abajo contra los montículos de tierra.

-¡Apágalo maldito! -ordeno rechistando Vademon.

-Apágalo -insistió Wormmon.

-Ya lo hago -reprocho Takeru de nuevo y entonces al final acabo tironeando tanto que la saco de encima.

La señal se apago y entonces Knightmon se apaciguo cayendo sentado contra el suelo mientras resoplaba angustiado debido a tanta molestia.

-Menos mal -dijo Ken aliviado al ver que la cosa no podía ir a peor.

Takeru observo la palanca y entonces la tiro al ver que ya no servía.

-¿Te ha servido de algo eso? -pregunto sarcásticamente Patamon.

-Me parece que si -opino claramente y entonces saco de sus zapatos el silbato que había cogido antes cuando se lo habían robado.

Se lo puso en la boca y entonces se oyó otro sonido insoportable como el de antes. Knightmon empezo a ponerse como de loco de vuelta, salto y se quedo tirado de rodillas tapandose los oídos a pesar de que llevaba el casco puesto.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Paren ese ruido ya! -ordeno recriminando de vuelta.

Takeru paro y ahí entonces reconoció que ese era su punto débil, no le gustaban los sonidos fuertes como el de un silbato, ahí tenía la forma de ganar si competía en el coliseo del caos, ya tenía zanjado una cosa, se guardo el silbato donde antes y entonces activo otra palanca que había en el lado contrario de donde accionó la otra.

-¿Que has hecho ahora? -apareció reprochando Wormmon.

-Nada, solamente he desactivado el sistema inalámbrico que permita que no explotase a menos que alguien abriera el compartimento de combustible -declaro.

-¿Se puede desactivar ahora? -pregunto.

-Si, ven conmigo, lo haremos juntos -pidió.

-Vale -acepto y entonces ambos se dirigieron por debajo del carro.

Knightmon se levanto sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza, se toco el casco y entonces gimió despavorido soltando unos gemidos irregulares.

-Knightmon el Fuerte, ven aquí -pidió expresamente Vademon.

Se dirigió de vuelta hacía su amo y entonces lo agarro levantándolo como si fuera un simple peluche de goma, lo puso detrás sentadose en aquella sillita de caballo que tenía atada a la espalda.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -pregunto apaciguándole como si fuera un niño.

Este gimió soltando un resoplido como de sentirse calmado y relajado.

Takeru, Patamon y la oruga quedaron metidos debajo del carro, fueron arrastrandose intentando de llegar a la batería que conectaba la bomba.

-¿Como sabías que se podía desconectar con eso? -pregunto Wormmon.

-Porque es mi vehículo -declaro.

-No me digas -exclamo sorprendido el digimon oruga.

-Así es -indico y entonces acabaron llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la bomba, era un soporte que tenía puesto un bloque con una docena de barras de dinamita.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver como era en realidad la bomba.

-La bomba que puso -comento Patamon.

-¿Como se te ocurre poner eso ahí? -critico exponencialmente.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Que cayera en las manos equivocadas? -cuestiono con tono sarcástico debido a lo obvio que sonaba esa cuestión.

-Ah -se lo tomo como un simple error de calculo.

-¿Estáis desconectando esa bomba o no? -pregunto reprochando Mente Fuerte.

-Estamos en ello, son como una docena de barras de dinamita, vamos a necesitar como unas cuantas herramientas para quitar esto de encima -aviso Wormmon.

-Tu gusano experto, desactiva -rechisto ordenando Vademon.

-Lo se, pero esto no es fácil, no puedo hacerlo con estas manos pequeñas, vamos a necesitar un par de alicates como mucho -anunció.

-Alicates como estos -apareció Ken trayendo consigo un par de alicates de goma metidos en un trozo de tela marronesca.

Entonces Mente Fuerte se giro mostrandose impávido hacía el torturador de cerdos.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? -pregunto reprochando.

-Es mi digimon, tengo que ayudarle -indico con tono pasivo.

-Tu ocupate de lo tuyo, que él se ocupo de lo suyo también, suerte tienes de seguir vivo Torturador de Cerdos porque sino acabarías siendo comida para los cerdos a los que has tratado mal -critico recriminando todo lo malo al no cooperar como debería.

-Lo se señor, pero necesito dárselo o sino...

¿O sino que? -cuestiono enderezando la cabeza.

-O es verdad lo que dice y volamos todos -indico sinceramente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sabiendo bien que tenía razón a pesar de todo, se quedaron en silencio asumiendo que iba a tomar la decisión acertada.

-Tu, dáselo -ordeno dirigiendose a un Datamon que había parado en un rincón.

El Datamon cogío con permiso los alicates y entonces paso por debajo del carro entregándoselos a Takeru, agradeció y entonces se marcho.

-¿Ese es tu amo? -pregunto queriendo entender eso.

-Así es, no es que sea muy fuerte, pero es mucho mas de lo que aparenta ahora mismo -opino honestamente como dando a entender que no se dejaba acobardar por nada a pesar de como lo estaban tratando ahora.

-¿Y como es que acabo así en realidad? -cuestiono Patamon queriendo entender eso.

-Al parecer estaba regando el cubo de los cerdos cuando estos al parecer se volvieron locos y marcharon directos hacía el, él tenía un látigo para defenderse pero lo uso mal y acabo golpeando salvajemente a los cerdos, y después de eso, el juicio de siempre, y aquí encerrados de por vida -explicó dando a entender que todo fue como un malentendido que salió mal y ahora tiene que pasarse aquí sufriendo las consecuencias de ese pequeño error.

-Vaya por dios -exclamo poco sorprendido al comprender todo eso.

-Es la ultima vez que te interpones en mi camino Torturador de Cerdos, la próxima vez no habrá ni juicio para ti, lastima que sigas vivo y que ese juicio al final te hubiera apelado dejándote de por vida, cosa que yo me puse de acuerdo junto con Arukenimon, cosa que nunca me pongo de acuerdo con ella, excepto de esto, y poco me alegro -acordo estrictamente para dejarle claro como funcionaba el acuerdo.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Mente Fuerte -se disculpo personalmente Ken.

-Bien, y una cosa mas -advirtió-. Te necesito para esta noche, necesito a alguien que conduzca el carro, tu eres él único que llego a pisar el acelerador como corresponde, así que te quiero ver esta misma noche sentado en el asiento conductor, ¿entendido?

-Si mi señor Mente Fuerte, usted lo gobierna todo -obedeció serenamente.

-Así me gusta, ahora largate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión -reprocho.

Entonces Ken se marcho alejandose pero sin dejar de mirar el carro.

Ambos lo escucharon y entendía bien que ese tío tenía bastante problemas, siguieron con lo suyo como si nada mientras buscaban los cables correctos de la bomba.

-¿Porque has venido aquí? -pregunto Wormmon queriendo entender eso.

-El tío que se llevo mi carro esta aquí, he hecho un trato con Arukenimon para que me enfrente al Fuerte, a cambio de recuperar lo que me pertenece -declaro.

-Debes de estar loco si crees que puedes combatir contra él -critico seriamente.

-Lo se, pero es la única forma de llevarme esto de aquí bien lejos -indico y entonces golpeo el soporte de la bomba, quito la tapa y se vieron los fusibles.

-Veamos -dijo Wormmon y entonces agarro uno de los alicates, se puso a mirar intentando de encontrar el cable correcto.

-Yo que tu no haría eso -aviso Takeru.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono.

-Porque con solamente tallar el cable equivocado podría provocar una sobrecarga haciendo que se circuitara todo y solamente tendríamos menos de un minuto para salir de aquí con vida -declaro Patamon.

-¿Entonces que? -critico al no tener ningúna idea de como desactivarlo.

-Déjamelo a mi -pidió y entonces le paso el alicate.

Agarro con los dedos el soporte mientras andaba buscando el cable para cortarlo.

-¿Como hiciste para llegar a ser mecánico? -pregunto Patamon reconociendo que parecía que Wormmon no tenía ni idea de ser mecánico.

-Negocie con que me dieran este trabajo porque sino acabaría recogiendo mierda, y los digimons que trabajan de esto lo acaban pasando fatal -admitió.

-Y que suerte que tienes, no como la de tu amo -comento honestamente.

Wormmon se le quedo mirando y entonces Takeru corto el cable.

-Ya esta -declaro.

-¿Ya esta? ¿Era solo eso? -cuestiono el gusano al reconocer que no se trataba de nada.

-Así es, ¿que te pensabas que iba a ser una bola negra que dijera: BOMBA, y que se desactivara fácilmente con solamente quitarle el hilo -critico irónicamente.

-Estas loco -dijo incrédulamente Wormmon.

-Tal vez -exclamo siguiendo el rollo de la pregunta.

Entonces se dispuso a salir de ahí pero entonces Takeru le agarro impidiéndoselo.

-¿Como hago para negociar con él? -pregunto seriamente.

No tenía ganas de decírselo pero sabiendo él buen trabajo que hizo, no tenía otra opción mas que agradecerle de una forma u otra.

-No puedes hacerlo, él cerebro no quiere escuchar a nadie, la única forma de hacerlo es provocando algún alboroto y como castigo te meten en el coliseo del caos -declaro explícitamente dando a entender que no era tan fácil como parecía.

-Entiendo -comprendió mirando pensativo hacía su digimon.

De pronto se oyó un golpe que resonaba desde arriba del carro.

-¿Esta esa bomba desactivada si o no? -pregunto reprochando Vademon.

-La tenemos mi señor Mente Fuerte -aviso Wormmon y entonces salió del otro lado.

Takeru salió de debajo mirando furtivamente hacía el pequeño con su gigante mientras Wormmon se poso encima del carro llevando consigo la bomba.

-Era solamente esto -le paso la bomba y entonces Knightmon la cogío como si se tratase de una pelota de beisbol, la miro interesado.

Vademon hizo lo mismo observando la bomba con mucho detenimiento.

-Solo esto, de haberlo sabido le habría pedido a Knightmon que la hubiera arrancado de cuajo sin importar nada, rompela -rechisto y entonces el caballero musculoso agarro la bomba y la rompió en tantos pedazos que se desarmo por completo.

Tanto Takeru como Patamon se le quedaron mirando con disgusto.

-Pero por ahora has hecho bien tu trabajo Wormmon, así que por eso mismo hoy esta noche te vienes conmigo en el carro, a no ser que seas tan irresponsable como tu amo el Torturador de Cerdos -ordeno explícitamente.

-Si, mi señor Mente Fuerte -obedeció serenamente Wormmon.

Luego dirigió la mirada hacía Takeru y su digimon con ansias de repugnancia.

-En cambio tu, como te vuelva a ver por aquí haciendo sonar ese insoportable sonido, te mande dentro de la mierda de cerdo para ver si con eso te vuelves un poco mas útil -reprocho con total decisión.

-Oh no lo haré señor Mente Fuerte, ¿usted controla toda la mierda de Retro Ciudad por una razón no es así? -indago irónicamente para llevarle la contra.

Aquello hizo que Knightmon gimiera de una forma inverosímil.

-Largo -reprocho de nuevo.

Takeru hizo caso y entonces se marcharon de ahí como si nada, se les quedaron mirando con resignación mientras al otro lado Wormmon los miraba con una cara de resentimiento por parte de que los había ayudado.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora entonces? -pregunto expresamente Patamon.

-Buscando otra alternativa, como siempre hemos hecho -opino.

Siguieron adelante cuando entonces se cruzaron con Ken que los miraba con una cara como de decir que les estaba ocultando.

-¿Vosotros pretendéis algo verdad? -pregunto con tono interrogativo.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto extrañado.

-Reconozco esa cara y se muy bien que planeáis algo, como sabías que esa cosa lanzaría esa alarma, casi matáis al grandullón con eso -replico con tono sumiso mientras se les acercaba como si fuera un curioso.

-Mira Ken, no tengo tiempo para esto, agradezco haberte conocido, pero me largo de aquí -comento pasivamente Takeru para dejarlo claro que no podía ayudarle.

-Pues si vas a hablar con la mujer de arriba, pídele al menos que me libere, yo no merezco estar aquí, ni siquiera Wormmon -reprocho con tono suplicante debido a que a ya no soportaba mas estar ahí encerrado como un animal de engorde.

-¡Torturador de Cerdos! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! -se oyó gritar a Mente Fuerte.

-Enseguida, enseguida -aviso bajando de tono debido a lo nefasto que estaba.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sabiendo que aquel muchacho no iba a sobrevivir ahí dentro, necesitaban sacarlo y liberarlo de su castigo, ¿pero como era la cuestión?

-¿Que podemos hacer por él? -pregunto sinceramente Patamon.

-La verdad es que no lo se, aunque puedo tener algúna idea al respecto -opino y entonces se marcho de ahí mientras Ken los observaba con tono avergonzado, luego se marcho volviendo directamente hacía el Mente Fuerte.

··

Mas tarde volvió directo a la sala de Arukenimon donde fue acompañado por Mummymon, Puppetmon y Drimogemon.

-Quiero mi carro, mis camellos, comida, agua, recursos y metano -acordo Takeru siguiendo la norma estricta según lo que prometió-. Y también algo mas.

-¿Él que? -pregunto con tono poco considerado.

-Quiero que liberes a Ken el Torturador de Cerdos y a su digimon -mencionó.

-Ese pusilánime -replico Arukenimon con tono de repugnancia-. Ese muchacho y su mascota oruga tienen lo que se merecen por no cooperar como deberían.

-Quieres que mate a Knightmon si o no, porque si yo no lo hago tendrás que esperar otro año mas para buscar a un nuevo guerrero para pelear y acabar con él antes de que él enano con cerebro gigante te humille de nuevo -acordo estrictamente sabiendo bien que eso no podía negarlo.

Arukenimon no dijo nada pero los otros se le quedaron mirando con resignación.

-Trato hecho -prometió, escupió en la mano y luego la Takeru pacto el acuerdo estrechando la mano con el escupitajo encima.

Patamon sintió algo de recelo hacía eso que hicieron juntos.

-¿Tu antes dijiste que tenía que ser una pelea limpia? ¿Como es eso?

-Pues según las reglas de Retro Ciudad... -mencionó Mummymon.

-En el coliseo del caos, dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive, un campo de batalla sin normas, sin reglas, sin juicio, solamente el poder de dos gladiadores enfrentandose entre si hasta la muerte en honor a Retro Ciudad, la única regla aquí, es que el perdedor muere -aclaro Arukenimon señalando hacía la cúpula que había debajo donde ahora estaba completamente abandonado a pesar de que la gente pasaba por ahí como celebrando una fiesta con mucha música.

-Uno me dijo que la única forma de meterse ahí y luchar con Knightmon, es haciendo alboroto, ¿que significa eso? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Fácil, buscando pelea -declaro Drimogemon.

-Dos hombres que no cooperan, se tendrán que enfrentar en el coliseo del caos -comento sinceramente Arukenimon.

Carraspearon pensativamente hacía ese hecho.

-¿Armas? -pregunto por ese ultimo hecho.

-Cualquier cosa, menos armas de fuego, eso lo hace terminar muy fácil -opino indirectamente Mummymon.

-Como no -exclamo irónicamente Takeru al reconocerlo ese hecho tan obvio.

Ahora sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba preparado para luchar contra aquel gigante en esa cúpula, si o no.

··

Se hizo de noche y toda una fiesta se monto en el otro lado del recinto, sonaba una especie de música que ejercía como parte de la juerga de cerveza a la que todo el mundo se había unido. La cafetería que tenía puesto el nombre de: DIGITAL CAFE, se encendió con luces de neon como si fuera algo de los años 50, entre los hombres que estaban tomando se encontraba el Deputymon charlando con el cocinero mientras tenía una jarra de cerveza enorme.

Mummymon apareció de frente mirando con cara agonizante hacía el Mente Fuerte que se encontraba montado sobre el carro recorriendo el coliseo del caos mientras todos los civiles de Retro Ciudad se la pasaban saltando de alegría al ritmo de la frenética música. Giro la cabeza dirigiendose a Puppetmon donde este asintió con una mirada de saber bien que el espectáculo estaba apunto de comenzar y esto era solamente la punta del iceberg de algo mucho mas grande.

En otra esquina se encontraba el Wizardmon de antes contando sus historias mientras sostenía una jarra de cerveza, le iba contando todo tipo de historias a sus amigos sentados en unos butacones que había adelante.

-Y estaba yo ahí, ejerciendo de mago, con todo el mundo aplaudiéndome, y yo dando todas las reverencias hasta que al final me doble lo suficiente como para desaparecer quedando solamente mi capa en el suelo -vociferaba con tono disimulado el Wizardmon mientras todos los demás reían hacíendose a la idea de lo que contaba.

Al otro lado entre el publico se encontraba Drimogemon vigilando la zona cuanto entonces dirigió la mirada hacía Takeru que se encontraba ahí esperando su momento.

-Bebed mis polluelos del fin del mundo, bebed, que es sábado por la noche, jajaja -reía vociferando Vademon mientras iba sostenido por Knightmon encima del carro.

Les estaban tirado toda la cerveza que tenían encima del carro como si se tratase de un Mardi Gras, Ken estaba conduciendo el carro mientras reía despavorido con la música frenética, como dejandose llevar por la euforia de la fiesta. Un Datamon y Wormmon iban de los costando tirando las demás garras que habían. Siguieron hacía adelante cuanto entonces Takeru se puso delante llamando la atención de Mente Fuerte, se quito de encima a los demás y entonces dijo:

-¡Alto ahí tu! -ordeno Takeru.

Entonces el carro se detuvo a la vez que paro la música, todos se quedaron mirando incluido el Wizardmon que se quedo mirando indeciso hacía él publico detenido.

-¿Tu otra vez? -pregunto con tono incrédulo.

-Si, ese es mi vehículo -retracto seriamente Takeru.

-Uy no -dijo Ken con tono fastidiado, sabía que él lo había empeorado todo ahora.

Entonces ambos se quedaron mirando como preguntándose que decía.

-No debo de oír bien, eso ha sido, ¿una orden? -pregunto incrédulamente.

-Si, te ordeno que me devuelvas eso -protesto Takeru.

-¿O que? -pregunto con tono amenazador.

-Uh -dijeron todos sintiendo que se venía una pelea.

-Te bajare de ahí por la fuerza -reprocho Takeru y entonces se subió encima del carro, casi golpea la cabeza de Ken que lo estaba mirando por encima suyo.

Al final Knightmon se levanto y lo agarro del cuello con una sola mano.

-Mi vehículo, tu, poco cerebro, cerebro roto -acordo rechistando Vademon.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque yo lo tengo bastante bien? -cuestiono irónicamente.

Entonces lo apreto aún mas del cuello como para estrangularlo del todo.

-Por graciosillo, romperé el cuello, en tres segundos: Una... dos... y... -pero justo antes de que pusiera algo, los guardias se pusieron delante suyo apuntando con sus rifles hacía la cabeza de Knightmon, incluido Puppetmon con su martillo ametralladora se puso delante y mirando con recelo como un animal furtivo-. ¿En serio? Hay que joderse.

-Mente Fuerte, has desobedecido las normas, atiene a la ley -protesto con tono justificante Drimogemon señalando hacía arriba.

-¿Jefa Arukenimon? -pregunto Mummymon dirigiendose hacía lo alto de la torre donde apareció resplandeciendo la mujer araña.

-Dos hombres estando provocando alboroto en Retro Ciudad, ya conocéis las normas -comento seriamente Arukenimon con tono modesto.

-Oh Arukenimon, danos el coliseo del caos, y te prometo que resolveremos este problema, con honor, Knightmon el Fuerte, vencedor de 20 hombres -protesto con tono pasivo Vademon exigiendo meter a su campeón en la cúpula.

-Hecho, dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive -corroboro decididamente.

-Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive, dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive -exigieron todos a la vez la misma norma, Mummymon, Drimogemon, incluido el Wizardmon exigieron lo mismo golpeandose el pecho en señal de protesta.

-Pues que se haga el torneo, Knightmon el Fuerte, contra Takeru el humano extraño -acordo alabando Arukenimon dando a proceder al torneo.

Ahí ambos, sabían bien, que ya estaban cerca de conseguir lo que querían.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 4: DOS HOMBRES SE METEN, UNO SOBREVIVE

Sonó la música y entonces todo el mundo salió corriendo directo hacía el coliseo del caos que con el letrero en forma que tenía y decía: COLISEO DEL CAOS LIVE!, resplandeciendo con luces de neon hacía iluminar todo el recinto.

-¡Vamos! -gritaba uno mientras todo iba metiendose y subiendo por la cúpula dispuestos a ver el espectáculo desde arriba ya que como era una cúpula era bastante obvio que la única forma de verlo era desde todas partes.

Deputymon se poso en medio mirando de un lado para otro.

-¡Venga, vamos! -ordeno apuradamente y entonces unos cuantos mas surgieron corriendo subiendo hacía el coliseo.

Takeru estaba ahí parado observando como todo el mundo iba directo hacía la cúpula para ver como iba a morir a lo tonto, Patamon estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía bien si su amo iba a sobrevivir a esto o no, Knightmon el Fuerte era enorme y él era un montón de carne andante, si lo iba a hacer, era muy difícil que acabara entero.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto insistiendo.

Entonces Takeru se acordo del silbato que había recogido antes, sabía bien que el caballero ese no le gustaban los sonidos flojos y que resonaban en forma de eco, si eso funcionaba otra vez, entonces tendría la victoria asegurada.

-Improvisar -indico guardandose de momento el silbato entre el cinturón.

-Venga vamos, te necesitan -le agarro un guardia humano arrastrandolo por la fuerza hacía el coliseo, ni tuvo ni un momento para reflexionar.

Mas allá del recinto se encontraban un grupo de músicos tocando con todas las trompetas y guitarras que tuvieran encima, uno de ellos era el renacuajo saxofonista de Arukenimon que estaba mas adelante y tocando con toda la euforia que tenía para avivar a las masas y hacer que la cosa fuera mucho mas desequilibrada.

De entre la torre principal, salió despedida Arukenimon sentada en un asiento que iba cayendo en forma de tirolina hacía un pequeño soporte donde se encontraban sus demás generales esperándola.

-Arukenimon, Arukenimon -vociferaba todo el mundo al ver que venía directo la madre jefa de todo Retro Ciudad.

Cayo hacía el hueco de la plataforma donde había la plataforma, luego entonces Mummymon y Puppetmon la ayudaron a levantarse de forma modesta, avanzo unos pasos teniendo a sus tres generales conocidos alrededor suyo, Mummymon, Puppetmon y Drimogemon mantenían una expresión de pura modestia.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y entonces se callaron al instante al ver lo que estaba apunto de decir, carraspeo y entonces dijo:

-Bienvenidos a una nueva edición del Coliseo del Caos -vocifero ella con euforia.

Entonces todo el mundo aplaudió, sus tres generales aplaudieron también, entre la gente se encontraba también Deputymon montado en un de los soportes que habían colocados alrededor de la cúpula. Al otro lado se encontraba Vademon rodeado de Ken el Torturador de Cerdos y su compañero Wormmon observando desde otra plataforma como si fueran dos bandos separados.

En toda la cúpula el mundo observaba desde lo alto, abajo de todo en la arena se encontraba Wizardmon sosteniendo eufóricamente su bastón mientras dos Floramon guardias como si fueran las patrocinadoras iban cargando con dos lanzas medievales, estaban todo el tiempo sonriendo de una forma que se notaba demasiado.

-¿Estas seguro de que ese extraño es capaz de vencerle? -pregunto Mummymon dirigiendose hacía su jefa Arukenimon.

-No lo se, pero yo siempre apuesto por lo mas pequeño -indico, luego se río de una forma descarada para asimilar su gran impotencia e incredulidad.

Wizardmon siguió girando en círculos y entonces acabo haciendo un gesto que hizo que todo el mundo se callara al instante, un silencio rodeo el coliseo.

-Gente de Retro Ciudad, estamos hoy aquí reunidos, para ver como dos gladiadores, luchan por sus vidas, para demostrar que esta ciudad alejada de todo lo que antes era solamente cemento y ladrillos, haya merecido la pena -explicó vociferando Wizardmon de una forma que lo demostraba todo con un tono filosófico.

Todos se quedaron con esas miradas que decían que estaba en lo cierto.

-Pero hoy, dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive -declaro eufóricamente.

-¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! ¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! -gritaron todos alzando los puños recitando la regla estricta de todo el coliseo y del que formaba parte. Todos y cada uno, incluyendo Vademon el Mente junto con sus súbditos recitaban lo mismo. Hasta Deputymon se estaba dejando llevar por lo mismo. Arukenimon siguió gritando cuando entonces paro haciendo un gesto con los brazos que detuvo a todo el mundo.

-Pero justo cuando estábamos apunto de hincharnos de miedo, dos hombres se han unido, para enfrentarse a una prueba, que los matara, o los dejara con vida -vocifero y entonces hizo una silueta como de pura euforia-. Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, ved, sentid, y vivid, la muerte cerca -frunció una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces las dos Floramon abrieron la puerta que había al otro lado.

-Al primero de todos, ya le conocéis, es él gran campeón del coliseo del caos, él único sujeto que se enfrentado a mas de veinte hombres y nunca ha salido ileso, és: Knightmon el Fuerte -señalo hacía la puerta donde ahí salió medio arrodillado el caballero digimon atravesando la verja y entrando a la arena.

-¡Knightmon el Fuerte! ¡Knightmon el Fuerte! -vociferaban todos para aclamar al gran caballero digimon de 20 toneladas de peso y músculo en plata.

Vademon el Mente sonrió aplaudiendo con tono de emoción mientras los otros le seguían la corriente aplaudiendo de una forma que se notaba que no querían. Los demás del otro lado abucheaban lanzando todo tipo de exclamaciones y bajando el dedo hacía abajo como acto de despreció. Arukenimon y los suyos ponían unas ciertas muecas maliciosas de resentimiento al verle.

-Y el segundo de todos, el mas nuevo, alguien que nunca se ha enfrentado a nada parecido, un chico que no tiene nada para lo que vivir, es: Takeru -entonces otra Floramon abrió la otra puerta del lado contrario y ahí apareció siendo guiado por ese guardia que lo llevo arrastrando antes. Se quedo impresionado al ver lo enorme que era la cúpula pero lo mayor de todo era la gente que lo veía, lo aclamaban como si fuera un heroe aunque sabía bien que eso se acabaría bastante pronto.

Ken fue él único que aplaudió del otro lado. Vademon se dio cuenta y se giro mirándolo con una cara como de decir que se estaba pasando, al final se quedo sin hacer nada quedandose en un estado de pura vergüenza.

De pronto el guardia agarro a Patamon sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¡Takeru! -grito anunciando Patamon por como se lo llevaban de ahí.

-¡Ey tu! -reprocho Takeru queriendo saber porque se lo llevaba pero entonces otro guardia digimon se lo llevo directo hacía la arena-. ¿Que significa esto?

-Lo siento, pero solamente uno puede entrar, y tu digimon es como si fueran dos -aclaro Mummymon con tono incrédulo.

-¿Y que pasara con él? -pregunto rechistando.

-No te preocupes, estará aquí a salvo, observándolo todo -declaro.

Con eso no tenía suficiente como para hacerse a la idea de lo malo que iba a hacer, se lo estaban llevando fuera de la cúpula, luego el guardia se detuvo ahí observando al otro lado de la verja, se quedo Patamon con una terrible cara de disgusto.

-No te preocupes Patamon, te sacare de ahí -aviso eufóricamente Takeru.

-Vale, pero no mueras -indico él sinceramente.

Ahora que había dicho eso, le daba un presagio mucho peor que él de antes. Lo cogíeron de vuelta y lo llevaron contra la pared, le ataron un especie de cinturón atado a unos cables que colgaban del arnés que había en la punta de la cúpula de arriba, estaba claro que no solamente iba a ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, iba a ser una batalla de las que uno iba darse con todo lo que tenía si quería sacar provecho.

Arukenimon estaba observando a Takeru, tenía una cara de puro misericordia debido a que confiaba en él para que hiciera el trabajo.

Todos y cada uno estaban gritando despavoridos mientras se iban pasando las demás armas que habían como un bono extra para la lucha, habían machetes, lanzas aún mas grandes y sobretodo motosierras con la punta oxidada. Una de ellas se quedo delante de la cara Patamon y se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que iban a usar, estaba claro que esto del coliseo del caos no era un simple ring de boxeo cualquiera.

-Oh joder -reprocho murmurando Takeru al ver la carnicería en la que se había metido, si se iba enfrentar así, estaba mas loco de lo que pensaba.

De entre toda la gente que iba viniendo y subiendo por las paredes, Deputymon era él mas estupefacto, se quedo pensando al reconocer aquel chico.

-Creo que a ese lo he visto antes -opino sin que nadie le escuchara.

Ken y Wormmon estaban bastante atentos a lo que iba a suceder, confiaban en que él lo consiguiera y así pudiera sacarlo de ahí, se giro indicando a otros mas y entonces un par de Datamons se posaron para ver el espectáculo.

Los dos luchadores ya estaban atados y dispuestos a pelearse, Wizardmon indico a cada uno que se pusiera en posición, los juntaron y entonces dijo:

-Escuchadme, el coliseo del caos no es nada como para tomárselo a broma, si queréis pelear, agarrad las armas que hay por ahí arriba o simplemente daos con todo lo que tengáis, respetad las normas y alguno de vosotros tal vez salga mas o menos ileso, y eso de que no hay normas, ja -acordo incrédulamente Wizardmon, con eso daba a entender que se la sudaba y que ambos iban a hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

- _Que buen consejo_ -exclamo en pensamientos.

Ambos se retiraron y se pusieron en sus posiciones para combatir.

-Vamos Takeru, danos la libertad que queremos -dijo Ken suplicando con todas sus ansias de que su victoria los ayudara a liberarlos de una vez por todas.

Todos continuaban gritando a los gritos cuando entonces Arukenimon ceso otra vez.

-Escuchadme, estáis en el coliseo del caos, esto no es algo a lo que tomarse en broma, así que luchad con honor, recordad, que esta cúpula se llevara al primero que grite, luchad, o morid en el intento -acordo estrictamente Arukenimon dando la ultima advertencia para que la tuvieran en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron con esa ultima advertencia como si fuera algo que también ellos deberían en cuenta al estar apunto de ver algo impactante.

-Venga -ordeno y entonces volvió a su sitio.

-¡Preparaos! -vocifero Wizardmon y entonces los guardias agarraron a los dos competidores en cada una de las secciones contrarias, los pusieron en posición horizontal como dispuestos a tirarlos como balas de cañón.

Los dejaron ahí y todos los demás incluido Wizardmon salieron de la cúpula, luego cerro la puerta girando una manivela que cerro por completo la puerta.

-Que comience la cuenta atrás -grito Vademon y empezo a contar-: Uno...

-Dos -mantuvo Takeru una mirada inexpresiva, tenía miedo de que esto fuera a fallar porque jamas antes se había metido en una pelea tan exagerada como esta.

-Tres -Knightmon el Fuerte lo miraba al otro lado con una cara de furia.

-Cuatro -Arukenimon mantenía una mirada resentimiento perpetuo debido a que confiaba demasiado en Takeru como para que fallara ahora.

-Cinco -Patamon estaba con una mirada de puro miedo porque no quería que su amo muriese para luego acabar como aquellos de Subciudad.

-Seis -Puppetmon y Drimogemon miraban muy atentamente con pura seriedad.

-Siete -Deputymon estaba observándolo todo con puro detenimiento.

-Ocho -Ken y Wormmon estaban demasiado nerviosos como para querer verlo pero no tenían otra opción estando donde estaban.

-Nueve -Vademon frunció una mueca de puro desprecio.

-...y diez -finalizo y entonces salto una campana.

Ambos fueron tirados y acabaron chocandose el uno contra el otro, Knightmon golpeo primero y le acabo dando de mala manera a Takeru. Se quedo detenido en medio notandose la herida en el estomago que le dio, era demasiado fuerte.

Patamon estaba con una sensación de no poder soportarlo mas, tenía que acabar con ello como sea, se dispuso a lanzar una llamarada de fuego por su boca.

-Llama be... -el guardia que lo sostenía se dio cuenta y rápidamente le tapo la boca impidiendo que soltara aquella llamarada de energía.

-Basta, ni se te ocurra -reprocho el guardia mientras se esforzaba por cerrarle la boca, Patamon se resistía pero él guardia demasiado fuerte como para poder sacárselo.

Knightmon volvió a saltar y esta vez agarro a Takeru por el cuello, ambos quedaron girando en círculos, Takeru intentaba de quitárselo de encima pero Knightmon le tenía bien agarrado, lo miraba de una forma que era imposible de saber si lo hacía porque le guardaba rencor o lo odiaba a muerte en base al juego del coliseo. Al final consiguió soltarse pero salió volando y quedo girando con la pierna enredada en el cable del cual quedo colgado boca abajo.

Arukenimon mantenía una mirada de puro resentimiento debido a que no podía soportar como aquel muchacho le estaba fallando malamente.

Knightmon se dispuso a atacar otra vez pero entonces Takeru volvió a recuperarse y esquivo el golpe a tiempo, Knightmon siguió su curso y se choco contra la pared del otro lado quedando colgando mientras se sostenía de un pie.

Patamon intentaba de soltarse pero no paraba de gemir todo el tiempo debido a las ganas terribles que tenía de gritar, aquellos gritos se oían desde el otro lado donde Arukenimon y los otros lo oyeron y se estaban mosqueando un poco.

-Ve a ver que pasa -pidió expresamente a Mummymon.

-Si -afirmo el digimon momia y entonces se bajo del soporte.

Fue hacía el guardia donde se estaba mostrando bastante mosqueado al respecto.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto reprochando.

-Que este se quiere largar -declaro el guardia.

-Pues procura de que no se te escape de las manos -objeto amargamente.

Al final Patamon pudo quitarse pero solamente como para decir una sola cosa.

-No puedo permitir que Takeru muera en este combate absurdo -advirtió.

-¿Absurdo dices? Fijate bien, estos dos se están matando por lo mismo, así que callate y observa -señalo directamente hacía los dos competidores que ahora se habían puesto sobre el suelo.

Knightmon avanzo pero entonces Takeru se movió por el lado contrario, intento de separarse de él pero lo estaba rodeando, no tenía escapatoria, al final Knightmon avanzo corriendo mientras tenía su puño en el aire, Takeru aprovecho y lo esquivo saltando y haciendo una voltereta lateral esquivando el golpe.

Vademon mantenía una mirada de recelo al ver que Knightmon estaba fallando.

Al final el caballero lo cogío por la pierna y lo levanto tironeandolo del cable, lo agarro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y entonces salto para luego embestirlo contra el suelo de una forma bestial, volvió a saltar pero esta vez teniéndolo encima de sus pies del cual este se levantaba y lo vivía pisando constantemente, tantas veces que al final Takeru estaba perdiendo el ritmo.

-No lo va a conseguir así -opino sinceramente Wormmon.

En ese momento Takeru se acordo de algo, tenía la manera de acabar con él, intento de agarrar el silbato pero estaba tanto tiempo balanceándolo el otro que era imposible que lo cogíera, al final lo saco pero ahora tenía el problema de que le resultaba imposible ponérselo en la boca para soplar, solamente eso conseguiría distraer y dejar vulnerable al caballero de una vez por todas.

-El chico esta fallando, ¿quiere que hagamos algo o...

-No Drimogemon, solamente deja que luche, quiero ver como termina -objetó Arukenimon con un tono compasivo, sabía bien que esto iba a acabar pero quería saber si por lo menos si iba a durar mas de una hora.

Tenía el silbato en la mano pero no conseguía ponérselo en la boca, al final se le callo y lo perdió entra la arena, se puso a cogerlo estuviese donde estuviese, lo hallo a tiempo y entonces lo levanto agarrándolo con ambos enormes brazos.

-Lo va a aplastar -dijo Patamon no pudiendo soportar mas y entonces se soltó cuando justo los otros dos estaban distraídos.

-¡Ey tu! -reprocho Mummymon al ver que se escapaba.

Patamon recorrió todo la cúpula hasta llegar a un punto lo bastante alto como para ponerse a dispararle al gigante metálico, abrió la boca dispuesto a lanzar una llama bebe para así distraer a Knightmon.

Takeru intentaba de esforzarse por ponerse el silbato en la boca pero entonces observo que Patamon estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

-Llama be...

-No -señalo Takeru con tono serio.

Entonces Patamon callo al ver que su amo le estaba pidiendo por las malas que no lo hiciera, mantenía una compostura como de saber bien que era lo mejor.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? -pregunto Wizardmon cogiendo al pequeño volando, lo bajo y se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Gracias por cogerlo -se acerco Mummymon al ver que lo tenía.

-¿Es vuestro? -pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Si fuera de aquí, lo habríamos matado hace tiempo -objetó irónicamente.

Knightmon apreto aún mas y al final hizo que se le cayera de nuevo el silbato en la arena, luego lo puso en posición horizontal para lanzarlo.

-Oh, va a hacer el golpe de gracia -dijo Vademon.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono sin entender de a que se refería.

Lo balanceo y lo tiro contra la pared del cual iba directo hacía un pincho colocado sobre una de las ranuras de la cúpula, casi estuvo apunto de clavarselo en la cabeza pero acabo golpeandose contra la pared con la gente delante, uno lo tiro devolvíendolo a su lugar y entonces Knightmon lo volvió a coger como si fuera un muñeco de trapo del cual le iba dando todos los golpes que podía con su puño.

-¡Matalo! -gritaba uno entre los huecos.

-¡Ah! -grito vociferando Puppetmon dejándoselo llevar por la euforia.

A su lado Drimogemon hizo un gesto como de risa al ver como se comportaba.

Le dio tantas veces que al final lo dejo tan noqueado que quedo desmayado, Knightmon lo alzo mientras vociferaba asimilando la victoria. La gente lo empezaba a aplaudir mientras gritaban su nombre como él campeón que era.

-¡Knightmon el Fuerte! ¡Knightmon el Fuerte! -gritaban todos con euforia.

-¡Si! -gritaba Deputymon dejándoselo llevar por la euforia de la batalla.

Knightmon daba vueltas en círculos mientras mostraba a su oponente dañado.

-Va a quedar hecho un fiambre -opino sinceramente Wormmon.

-¡Ah! -se quejo Ken echándose hacía atrás de la vergüenza que era.

-Si, Knightmon -dijo con entusiasmo Vademon al ver que su campeón ganaba.

Al final Takeru se despertó y observo que tenía su silbato delante suyo enterrado entre la arena, se dispuso a arrastrarse pero estaba agarrado al gigante, este se dio cuenta y lo volvió a lanzar como un muñeco de trapo hacía la pared, le dio de cabeza y luego lo lanzo volando en dirección contraria subiendo hacía lo alto de la cúpula.

-Takeru, ¡levanta! -ordeno Patamon, no quería que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

-¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! -continuaba gritando la gente.

-Coge la espada -ordeno Vademon.

Entonces el gigante dio un tremendo salto que llego a todo lo alto donde cogío una espada plateada que con solamente oír el sonido del metal se notaba que era pesada. Takeru volvió en si y entonces observo que el gigantesco caballero ya se había hecho con un arma, ahora le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo. Miro de un lado para otro y observo que le pasaban una sierra, la cogío y luego volvió al suelo.

-Aquí viene la motosierra -dijo con entusiasmo Wizardmon.

Takeru fue girando de un lado para otro intentando de esquivar los golpes de Knightmon mientras se ponía a encender la motosierra que le estaba costando demasiado en ponerle marcha.

-Machácalo -rechisto Vademon al no entender que hacía.

El caballero lo estaba rodeando atacándole con la espada pero Takeru siguió apretando hasta que al final se encendió la motosierra, Knightmon se detuvo al darse cuenta de eso y soltó un gemido de preocupación.

Takeru sonrío satisfecho y entonces fue girando intentando de rodear al caballero ahora que tenía la motosierra y seguramente no querría vérselo con eso, fue yendo de un lado para otro intentando de acercarse, salto posicionándose entre los bordes para darle mas impulso pero no le servía de mucho.

-¡Vamos! -protesto uno de los espectadores.

Siguió girando hasta que al final lo tenía bien delante pero entonces la motosierra se le apago la marcha.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono extrañado y siguió apretando pero no podía mas, aquella motosierra estaba mas que desgastada.

-Ah -tanto Patamon como Ken gimieron de disgusto al ver lo tonto que fue eso.

Takeru siguió apretando pero no había forma, la motosierra estaba rota, miro al frente y observo a Knightmon mirándole con furia. Casi notaba que se estaba riendo pero entonces soltó otro alarido y avanzo corriendo con la espada, Takeru fue marcha atrás pero se equivoco y acabo poniendose delante de los costados, se defendió utilizando la motosierra pero los golpes de Knightmon eran demasiado fuertes como para poder soportar eso, al final le cogío la motosierra y lo volvió a lanzar hacía el aire, impacto contra el costado casi cerca de los pinchos.

Todos alabaron ese golpe rotundo mientras continuaban bajando el pulgar.

-¡Acaba con él! -siguió protestando Vademon.

Arukenimon lo miraba con disgusto al ver como fallaba la cosa.

Takeru volvió a bajar pero justo antes de que Knightmon atacara con su espada, lo esquivo saliendo volando y dando la vuelta en perpendicular, todos se sorprendieron soltando un grito que parecía de torear.

Vademon estaba que no paraba de gemir al ver que no conseguía alcanzarle.

Takeru se puso de frente y entonces uno le paso una especie de lanza, la cogío justo antes de que Knightmon atacara con su espada del cual atravesó la cúpula y le clavo a un Datamon que había adelante.

-¡Ah! -soltó un tremendo grito y cayo hacía atrás.

Puppetmon y Drimogemon reían incrédulos por ese descarrilante ruido.

Takeru siguió volando hasta que al final se puso delante de Knightmon donde este le cogío pero entonces utilizo su lanza para agarrar las cuerdas que lo sostenían y entonces lo desato hacíendolo caer de costado.

Vademon reprocho golpeando el puño haciendo sorprender a los otros dos.

Knightmon se levanto y entonces volvió a atacar con su espada del cual Takeru lo siguió esquivando mientras iba saltando de un lado para otro, salto pero cogío demasiada inercia y acabo volviendo donde apenas le rozo pero le dio lo suficiente como para darle un golpe de codo en el estomago, se llevo parte del golpe pero entonces se arrodillo al esquivar otro golpe con la espada donde casi le daba a los tres espectadores humanos que habían detrás de las rejas.

-Vamos Takeru, tu puedes, esta indefenso -aviso animando Patamon.

Ambos se hartaron y Wizardmon le cerro la boca de lo pesado que era.

-Cuida de este, yo me vuelvo -pidió soberanamente Mummymon al respecto.

-De acuerdo -acepto Wizardmon y entonces el otro se marcho.

Takeru se preparo para recibir el golpe, avanzo Knightmon con toda su furia pero entonces Takeru lo esquivo antes de tiempo y salió volando haciendo un giro lateral en el aire, se coloco sobre las rejas y dio otro salto esquivando los pocos metros que le separaban de los ataques del caballero.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -protesto cuestionando Vademon.

-No lo se -dijo Wormmon por decir.

Dio otro salto pero esta vez acabo colgando de la parte mas alta de la cúpula, se agarro colgando de las verjas que llegaban hasta la punta donde veía como él caballero lo esperaba para poder atacarlo, venía alzando su espada dispuesto a clavarselo en cuanto viniese. Takeru resoplo angustiado porque no sabía que hacer, tenía que vencerle pero no sabía como, había perdido el silbato y como no lo encontrase pronto acabaría siendo vencido torpemente, si tenía la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia, tenía que acabar con ese ahora. Se abalanzo hacía el otro lado y ahí rápidamente agarro un martillo que iban agarrando los espectadores, lo cogío y resulto ser un pedazo de mazo de plata. Volvió de vuelta a pelear pero le salió mal el giro y acabo colgando a cuatro patas, Knightmon aprovecho y le corto las cuerdas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Se llevo un buen golpe pero entonces observo que el silbato se encontraba justo delante suyo brillando, intento de coger pero entonces apareció el otro que se hizo con el mazo ahora y se puso a atacarlo con eso.

Vademon soltó una pequeña risilla de ironía al ver eso.

Takeru fue yendo de un lado para otro mientras intentaba de volver al lugar donde se encontraba el silbato, se tiro pero no le dio tiempo y otra vez tuvo que salir corriendo, volvió a dar la misma vuelta y al final lo hallo, lo cogío a tiempo y entonces dio una voltereta lateral hacía atrás justo antes de que el otro le diese con el mazo.

Se reincorporo y aprovecho para utilizar el silbato, soplo y entonces salió aquel ruido insoportable de antes, Knightmon se preparo para dar su ultimo golpe pero entonces sintió el tremendo ruido pitándole en los oídos y no tuvo mas opción que soltar el mazo por detrás suyo para taparse los oídos.

-No -dijo Vademon aterrado de ver que lo estaban manipulando.

Aquello sorprendió a Arukenimon que se levanto extrañada al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono extrañado Wizardmon.

Knightmon estaba tan absorto en aquel ruido insoportable que volvió a dar vueltas una y otra vez intentando de quitarse ese sonido de la cabeza.

-Eso no es... -indico Ken acordándose de lo que significa ese sonido.

Takeru siguió silbando y aprovecho para coger el mazo y lo fue envainando contra la cabeza de Knightmon ya que este estaba entumecido y absorto en ese ruido insoportable, le siguió dando hasta que al final le pudo dar por completo en la cabeza, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver este tremendo golpe.

Aquello hizo que Arukenimon se riera mientras miraba a Mummymon con la misma cara, estaba reconociendo que estaba ganando la batalla.

Intento de darle mas fuerte pero al final solamente podía darle de lleno en el tórax, consiguió levantarlo del todo y le dio un tremendo golpe con el mazo que le hizo salir volando el casco de caballero que tenía.

Arukenimon y Mummymon se levantaron estupefactos al ver eso.

-No, no -dijo Vademon y rápidamente marcho bajando del soporte.

-¿Adonde va? -pregunto Ken al ver que se estaba saliendo y los dejaba ahí. Ambos se quedaron mirando como estaban apunto de matarlo de una vez por todas.

-¡Matale! -grito Deputymon mientras bajaba el pulgar.

Todos gritaban lo mismo al saber bien que ahora que lo tenía derrotado, era hora de que lo matara del todo, Takeru se dispuso a dar el mayor golpe cuando entonces se acerco hacía el gigantesco caballero pero entonces levanto la cabeza mostrando como era su verdadera cara, era un humano.

Takeru se quedo tan absorto al ver eso que no supo que hacer, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, aquel quien pensaban que era un gladiador digimon no era mas que un humano retrasado mental, era un niño de aspecto medio deforme, con los dientes, los ojos distorsionados y un especie de chichón alrededor de la sien.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Wormmon extrañado al ver lo que era.

-Eso no es un digimon -indico Drimogemon.

-Es un fraude -reprocho Wizardmon mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

Todos se quedaron protestando por eso al ver que habían estado teniendo miedo de un simple niño de poca mente. Takeru lo miro y observo que a pesar de todo lo malo que se había mostrado, era una persona muy inocente, como lo iba a matar así.

-¡Matale! -ordeno Arukenimon.

-No -reprocho negándose Takeru, soltó el mazo.

Refunfuño Mummymon al ver que era imposible que hubiera cumplido su promesa, se quedo Arukenimon con una mirada de resentimiento y desprecio.

-No le hagas daño -replico Vademon acercandose, se quito el caso y las gafas y se acerco hacía el gigante humano-. Es solo un niño no lo vez.

Gimió el falso Knightmon como si fuera un bebe, se notaba que se reía.

-¿Como has podido meter a un niño humano en un traje de digimon? -pregunto reprochando Ken al no comprender ese hecho.

-Porque puedo vale, si no lo hubiera hecho lo habrían matado, era mejor que hubiera sido temido a que vivir como un esclavo, él no lo soportaría -recrimino Vademon hacíendoles entender que lo hizo por buena intención.

Todos se quedaron con una cara como de no creérselo.

Takeru asintió y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía Arukenimon.

-Esto no iba dentro del trato -protesto señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Trato? ¿Que trato? -pregunto extrañado Vademon al oír eso.

-Dije que tenías que matar a un hombre, no lo has hecho -repercuto Arukenimon.

-Ey, te estoy hablando -recrimino Vademon al ver que no le escuchaban.

-Eso no es un hombre, eso es un niño, yo no soy un asesino de niños -protesto injustamente Takeru para dejar claro que no lo iba a hacer porque si.

-Esto es un ultraje, esto es un ultraje, todos sois unos mentirosos manipuladores -reprocho nerviosamente Vademon al no comprender lo que pasaba, todos se habían puesto a conspirar a sus espaldas para acabar con él.

-Estaba en tus manos, podías haber acabado con él, pero no lo has hecho, tu eres él que no ha cumplido con su promesa, no tienes agallas para matar -espeto rígidamente Arukenimon con respecto, ya le dejo claro que era demasiado cobarde como para matar a pesar de que había cumplido una promesa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirandose fijamente al darse cuenta de que todo esto era nada mas que una farsa y ya la había pifiado por completo.

-Se acabo, esto tiene que acabar, no mas metano, no mas electricidad, Retro Ciudad acabada -acordo estrictamente Vademon con tono decidido.

-Oh no pequeño cerebrin, esto no ha hecho nada mas que empezar -vocifero Mummymon con tono eufórico.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al oír eso.

-Puppetmon, Drimogemon, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer -ordeno Arukenimon.

Ambos generales se pusieron delante y entonces alzaron sus armas, Puppetmon disparo una especie de espina a través de su martillo ametralladora mientras que Drimogemon expulso su cuerno como una espina, ambos acabaron impactando contra la armadura que la acabaron atravesando y destruyendo el tórax del joven, este gimió de dolor soltando un alarido inmenso, luego se callo.

-No -grito Vademon al ver lo que le hicieron.

Ambos se rieron por haber hecho eso, Drimogemon se toco el cuerno que le faltaba.

-¿Como habéis podido? Yo solamente quería protegerte, protegerte -dijo sollozando Vademon mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo del humano muerto.

Takeru asintió casi conmovido al pensar que aquellos dos se comportaban así porque eran unos caraduras, pero en realidad era solamente protegiendo a un pobre muchacho indefenso, ya no podía hacer nada mas, había terminado. Se dirigió hacía la puerta que tenía mas cerca pero nadie le abría, lo dejaron encerrado, en ese momento apareció Wizardmon con una cara de pocos amigos junto con Patamon.

-Déjame pasar -ordeno Takeru con amargura.

-No no no, tu no vas a salir de aquí -comento con tono malicioso.

-¿Como? -preguntaron Takeru y Patamon a la vez.

Ken y Wormmon observaban lo que pasaba y se estaban dando cuenta de que estaban cometiendo un error terrible, entonces dijeron:

-¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! ¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! -vocifero Ken alertando a todo el mundo de lo mismo.

Toda la masa de espectadores se pusieron a gritar la regla de oro al darse cuenta de que como el otro estaba muerto, Takeru tenía derecho a salir de ahí.

Arukenimon no sabía que hacer, se le estaba descontrolando la multitud.

-¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! -vocifero Deputymon siguiendo la marcha.

Takeru dio la vuelta y observo como todo el mundo apoyaba para que saliera.

Arukenimon se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, no sabía que hacer al respecto.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Como sigan así perderemos el control? -pregunto nerviosamente Mummymon sabiendo que como siguieron reconociendo esa norma entonces se armaría tal follon que no serían capaces de controlar todo el asunto.

-Déjamelo a mi -indico Arukenimon y entonces se quito ambos guantes, Puppetmon se los cogío y entonces ella se quito luego las gafas. Puso una mirada fría y todo su cuerpo empezo a hincharse y su piel se volvía roja de repente.

-¡Dos hombres se meten, uno... -todos acabaron callándose al ver que de repente estaba sufriendo aquella horrible transformación que todos conocían.

Todos dirigieron la mirada asustados al saber bien lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Oh joder -vocifero Ken con tono estremecido.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Patamon con tono indeciso.

-Esta desatando su poder -declaro Wizardmon.

Mummymon y todos los demás se hicieron a un lado mientras observaban como Arukenimon se estaba transformando en una horripilante mujer araña de un exoesqueleto duro con unas patas de araña que parecían mas de cangrejo, su boca se volvió enorme, los ojos se le desorbitaron de su lugar, y todo su pelo creció hasta volverse una pelusa que le colgaba de la espalda.

-Que cosa mas asquerosa -opino Deputymon.

Arukenimon con su nueva forma soltó un enorme alarido salvaje y salto de pronto hacía la arena, se enderezo el cuello y entonces dijo:

-¡Estáis todos locos o que! ¿Que es esto? ¿Quienes sois vosotros para dictar las normas aquí? Yo dictamine las normas y hemos vivido con ellas durante todo el tiempo posible -recrimino Arukenimon hacíendoles entender que por mucho que pensaran que esto estaba decidido no era cosa de ellos que lo dictaminasen.

-Si -afirmaron todos a la vez.

-Este chico, por mucho que haya ganado, ha roto las reglas, bueno o malo, ha roto un trato, y sabemos muy bien lo que sucede cuando alguien quebranta un trato. Si quebrantas un trato, hazte a las consecuencias -acordo estrictamente.

-¡Si quebrantas un trato, hazte a las consecuencias! -vocifero Mummymon y entonces todos empezaron a gritar lo mismo al reconocer ese hecho.

-¡Si quebrantas un trato, hazte a las consecuencias! ¡Si quebrantas un trato, hazte a las consecuencias! -gritaban todos poniendose de acuerdo mientras alzaban su puño en defensa de Takeru y de su subordinación.

Takeru no sabía que hacer, ahora en vez de ser otorgado lo estaban acusando como a un criminal, peor ya no podía haber caído.

-Esto me da mala espina -opino sensatamente Ken mientras se tiraba hacía atrás.

-No, mucho peor -retracto seriamente Wormmon al respecto.

··

Mas tarde volvieron a empezar de nuevo y de ahí montaron una ruleta de madera con unas tablas en las que estaban escritos los nombres de cada una de las sentencias en las que podría acabar juzgado Takeru por su desobediencia.

-Nuestro mundo es como una ruleta, una ruleta que marca el destino del mundo, de la misma forma que queremos saber si una moneda caerá y dará cara o cruz, nosotros obedecemos la ley de la ruleta de los seis destinos: La Muerte, el Gulag, la elección de la Jefa Arukenimon, tirar otra vez, la amputacíon, o la cadena perpetua -explicó Wizardmon dando a entender que cada una de las reglas de esa ruleta, significaba el siguiente destino al que se enfrentaba Takeru-. Y ahora aquí, tenemos a un muchacho, dispuesto a recibir la sentencia que se merece.

En ese momento aparecieron dos guardias junto con Drimogemon trayendo consigo a Takeru amarrado por detrás, le cortaron las tiras de atrás y entonces lo pusieron delante de la ruleta para que la tocara.

Arukenimon continuaba con su nueva forma y observaba junto con Mummymon el destino que le iba a tocar a Takeru por haber incumplido su norma, al otro lado se encontraba Puppetmon que sostenía consigo a Patamon, este estaba aterrado porque no sabía bien que le iba a pasar a su amo.

-¿Que le van a hacer? -pregunto asumiendo que el digimon pinocho se lo contaría.

Le dirigió la mirada pero solamente soltó un gemido anormal mientras ponía una cara de pura amargura, estaba claro que era muy poco sociable en ese asunto.

-Como le toque la peor de las tres, estamos jodidos -comento sinceramente Ken al respecto mientras Wormmon se aferraba a su pierna de lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? -pregunto Takeru.

-Es fácil, solamente gira la ruleta y si te toca una de estas sabremos exactamente cual será tu sentencia, si te toca Gulag, te desterraremos sin nada, como para que mueras en el abierto desierto, si te toca Muerte, entonces te ejecutaremos, si toca Amputacíon, te cortaremos algúna extremidad y te podrás ir sin nada y sin una pierna o brazo, si te toca Cadena Perpetua, acabaras trabajando aquí como un esclavo para el resto de tu vida, si te toca la Elección de Jefa Arukenimon, entonces ella lo decidirá por ti, y si toca Tirar Otra vez, pues, giraremos de vuelta a por otro destino -explicó con tono sencillo Wizardmon como era la cosa.

No sabía muy bien como era la cosa pero estaba que era obvio que si no hacía algo de todo eso, estaba completamente jodido, o peor aún, alzo la mirada y miro hacía Ken y Wormmon que se encontraban mirándole al otro lado, estaban ambos con una mirada de preocupación porque sabían bien que gracias casi podrían haber salido libres, pero ahora la tregua se había roto y era imposible de hacerse.

-Wizardmon -ordeno Arukenimon de que ya era la hora.

-Tira -una de las Floramon le agarro de la mano y con mucha fuerza tiro de la ruleta que empezo a girar muy rápidamente.

La ruleta siguió girando mientras la flecha indicada a cada una de las tablas, tenía la mirada muy penetrante ya que no sabía cual le iba a tocar pero nada podía ser que trabajara para ella o que le amputaran un brazo o una pierna.

Arukenimon estaba mirando la escena y estaba completamente convencida de que tocase lo que tocase, Takeru tendría su merecido.

Empezo a disminuir y al final empezó a llegar al mas posible de todos que era la elección de Arukenimon, pero al final acabo marcando el Gulag, el destierro.

-Oh -dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver lo que marco.

-Gulag -dictamino Wizardmon.

-No -dijo estremecido Ken al ver que fallo.

Puppetmon río fríamente al ver que le toco algo mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-Takeru no -dijo atemorizado Patamon al ver que justo le toco lo peor a su amo.

Él ni se inmuto, simplemente se quedo ahí con la mirada inexpresiva como de saber bien que había tocado fondo, esto era lo peor que le podía pasar ahora.

-Lo siento amigo, pero te ha tocado salir con nada de aquí -asintió incrédulamente Wizardmon mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Llevaoslo a los calabozos, lo echaremos mañana por la mañana -ordeno Arukenimon.

Entonces Drimogemon y los demás le llevaron arrastrando de vuelta hacía la salida, dio una ultima mirada hacía Ken y Wormmon y entonces les dijo:

-Lo siento -se disculpo por no haberlos prometido liberarles.

Salió de la cúpula y se lo llevaron de vuelta al recinto, todos los espectadores lo estaban observando incluido Deputymon que se quedo con una mirada indecisa.

-Por dios, esto es demasiado para mi, yo me largo -espeto y entonces se bajo de la cúpula sin que nadie le viese y se largo corriendo dispuesto a volver de donde vino.

-¿Y ahora que le va a pasar? -pregunto Wormmon.

-No lo se, morirá solo en el desierto -opino sinceramente Ken.

-¿Y que pasa si encuentra un lugar a salvo? -indico especulando.

Ken se quedo carraspeando pensativamente hasta que entonces hallo una idea.

-Ya se, tengo una idea, vamos -apuro Ken y entonces ambos se bajaron de la cúpula.

··

Pasado el resto de la noche, todo el mundo se unió formando una hilera en el campo llano al otro lado de Retro Ciudad, entre ellos se encontraban Puppetmon y Wizardmon que transportaban consigo el burro en el cual iba montado Takeru con las manos atadas a la espalda, el burro estaba cargado con un palo que llegaba hasta la boca donde tenía colgando una cantimplora con agua y unas bolsas con comida que no se sabía cual era. En ese momento se le acerco Arukenimon junto con Mummymon como para darle un ultimo consejo de despedida por compasión.

-Podríais haber sido un hombre de buenas promesas, pero ahora veo que eres un hombre incapaz de matar -opino honestamente Arukenimon para dejarle claro cual era su error según lo que sucedió anoche.

-He matado a unos cuantos, lo de aquí no tiene nada que ver -comento.

-Puede ser, pero como intentes volver aquí, te juro que acabaras durmiendo con los cerdos -acordo estrictamente, luego hizo un gesto con los dedos y entonces ambos le pusieron una enorme cabeza de cabezudo con una larga nariz y un sombrero gallego, se lo ataron bien fuerte y entonces Puppetmon golpeo la parte trasera del burro mientras soltó un gemido inverosímil, el burro salió corriendo mientras cargaba a un maniatado Takeru del cual no se enteraba de nada, el burro siguió su curso y al final empezo a desaparecer poco a poco.

Puppetmon dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía Drimogemon que tenía consigo al pequeño Patamon, lo agarro como si fuera una mascota y lo puso a mirar como su amo iba directo hacía la peor de las muertes.

-El paramo se lo tragara entero -comento Wizardmon.

-Tal vez lo haga -estuvo de acuerdo Arukenimon.

Patamon no podía soportarlo mas y entonces salió de las manos de Puppetmon del cual este se sorprendió mientras el pequeño digimon salía volando directo a seguir el rastro de su amo a lomos de aquel burro.

-Se esta escapando, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto nervioso Mummymon al respecto.

-Déjalo, que encuentre a su amo, ambos morirán sin nada, tanto su amo como él, han pagado el precio por desobedecer las leyes de Retro Ciudad, vámonos -explicó y luego ordeno con amargura mientras se daban la vuelta.

-Si -acepto y entonces todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a volver al interior ahora que no tenían otra cosa que hacer.

Puppetmon se quedo ahí entumecido al ver como se le escapo, Drimogemon intento de darse la vuelta pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo de pocas palabras estaba ahí parado indeciso al haberse escapado aquel bicho.

-No te preocupes, ya tendrás otro -asintió sinceramente mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro como un gesto de compadecimiento, luego se marcho.

Puppetmon se quedo ahí con una cara de amargura debido a que ya estaba harto de que todo le saliera mal, ya le habían humillado bastante, ahora encima perdía a la única cosa que podría haber obtenido de aquel muchacho. Refunfuño dando un gemido de lascivia y de puro odio y entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver.

El burro siguió recorriendo el sendero hasta casi volverse una mota a lo lejos en el horizonte, ya estaba demasiado lejos como para volver.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5·Capitan Gennai

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: CAPITAN GENNAI

La noche había pasado en Retro Ciudad y todo volvía la normalidad, la gente se había instalado formando hogueras alrededor ya que las luces no estaban desprendiendo muy poco luz, la electricidad estaba decayendo y apenas alguien se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

De pronto todos los focos estallaron apagandose las luces de la mayoría de las faroles, los letreros de neon como él de Digital Cafe y la torre de Arukenimon.

-¿Pero que pasa? -pregunto alguien entre la oscuridad.

Dentro de la torre Arukenimon con su forma humana de vuelta estaba sentada de vuelta en su mesilla junto con su renacuajo saxofonista cuando de pronto todo se apago, el renacuajo enderezo la mirada hacía arriba mientras Arukenimon se levanto poniendo una mirada de agobio.

-¿Que estarán haciendo esos de ahí abajo? -se pregunto ella misma.

··

Dentro de Subciudad, todos estaban con los mismo pero algo apurados debido a que ahora que se había perdido por completo el poder en la ciudad subterránea las cosas ya no estaban siendo las mismas ahora que Vademon el Mente había perdido a su Fuerte.

Uno de los generadores estaba que perdía chispas y nadie sabía que hacer.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto Drimogemon a uno de los trabajadores.

-El generador se esta sobrecargando, como alguien no lo repare a tiempo nos quedaremos sin electricidad durante mucho tiempo, y ni por mucho metano que consigamos de toda esta mierda tendremos suficiente para hacer que tengamos luz -declaro uno de los Datamons.

-¿Se puede arreglar? -cuestiono.

-Se puede, pero eso es cosa suya -indico.

Entonces Drimogemon junto con el pinocho digimon dirigieron la mirada hacía un indefenso Vademon sucio y que no paraba de gemir de miedo.

-Arréglalo -ordeno el digimon anfibio.

-Jamas, tu trabajas en Retro Ciudad, tu soldado, no me das ordenes -protesto Vademon.

-Ya -exclamo y entonces Puppetmon paso a su lado.

Este gimió dando una mirada de malos humos que se sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

-No me das miedo, puff -le escupió en la cara.

Este refunfuñó mosqueado e hizo un gesto con los dedos como de bajar, entonces Vademon empezo a bajar siendo agarrado por un arnés que lo sostenía como a un bebe.

-¿Que haces? No me bajes -protesto Vademon al ver lo que se disponía a hacer.

-Bajadlo hasta el fondo -ordeno Drimogemon.

-No, malditos, malditos, no podéis hacerme esto, yo gobierno Subciudad, no tenéis piedad, no tenéis piedad para nada, no -recrimino mientras seguía bajando hasta ponerse encima de donde estaban los cerdos, eran tantos que con solamente ponerlo ahí encima lo acabarían ahogando.

Ambos se estaban riendo al ver como los cerdos se lo estaban apretujando.

-Dejadme por favor, dejadme -reprocho y entonces empezo a sollozar mucho mas, bajo tanto que al final quedo atrapado entre la maraña de cerdos.

Mientras seguían así, abajo de todo Ken los estaba observando, sabía que estarían distraídos así durante un rato así que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer lo que tenía pensado.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto alguien de una voz familiar.

Ambos se giraron asustados y entonces observaron que venía Arukenimon siendo acompañado por Mummymon, ella estaba con una mirada de puro mosqueo.

-Mi señora, Vademon no quiere hacer lo que le decimos, así que pensamos que a lo mejor...

-A lo mejor nada, subidle -ordeno protestando.

Ambos rechistaron al no tener otro remedio, hicieron el gesto de subirlo y entonces Vademon fue subiendo con el arnés, estaba todo dolorido y apenas podía respirar, llego arriba de todo y entonces Arukenimon lo sujeto mirándolo fijamente.

-Mente, arréglalo, por favor -pidió expresamente Arukenimon con tono cortes.

-Lo haré, pero que no me metan ahí -suplico Vademon mientras sollozaba con muchos nervios.

-Lo prometo, pero antes dime una cosa -prometió pero puso el inconveniente.

-¿Cual? -pregunto con tono nervioso.

-¿Quien gobierna todo aquí? -pregunto hacíendole lo mismo que antes.

Vademon se dio cuenta y se quedo indeciso, no dijo nada excepto hacer murmullos.

-¿Quien gobierna todo aquí? -se lo volvió a preguntar.

-Tu, tu gobiernas todo aquí -acordo poniendose de acuerdo.

-Bien -afirmo convencida y entonces lo aparto de su cara-. Mantenedle hidratado, no quiero que se muera antes de perder todo esto cuando tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo a nuestra manera.

-Si -acordo Drimogemon con tono amargado.

Arukenimon se fue pero entonces Mummymon se acerco hacía los dos.

-Escuchadme bien vosotros dos -los agarro a ambos de los hombros-. No se muy bien que se os pasa por la cabeza, pero como vea a ese hombrecillo de cerebro grande muerto por aquí, acabareis teniendo que arreglar todo este desastre vosotros solos, entendido.

-Si -obedecieron ambos solo que Drimogemon lo dijo bien mientras que Puppetmon soltó otro de sus gemidos incomprensibles.

-Bien, así me gusta -dijo agradecido con tono de ironía y entonces se marcho.

Ambos se quedaron murmurando de lo mosqueados que estaban. Mientras tanto Ken y Wormmon se subieron a lo alto de una escotilla de alcantarillado que llevaba hacía el otro lado.

-Dámelo -ordeno Ken dirigiendose a Wormmon.

Entonces Wormmon le paso una especie de rata con una carta colgando de arriba.

-De acuerdo amiguita, encuentra a Takeru y dale la carta -resumió Ken entre murmullos y entonces metió la rata dentro de la escotilla, la rata siguió su curso.

-¿Como sabemos que esa rata encontrara a Takeru antes de que se haya alejado demasiado? -pregunto cuestionando Wormmon ese hecho.

-No lo sabemos -indico obviamente.

-¿Y que pasa si ya esta muerto? -mencionó.

-Entonces habremos perdido toda esperanza de salir de aquí -confeso con tono de desesperación.

Ambos se quedaron con el sentimiento de la duda al darse cuenta de que era muy imposible pensar que después de haber hecho todo ese recorrido podría salir ileso de morir deshidratado en el abierto desierto que había al otro lado. Miro hacía atrás y rápidamente se tiro hacía abajo.

-¿Que necesitas para eso? -pregunto Drimogemon dirigiendose a Vademon.

-Pues algúnas cuantas herramientas, como un soldado y necesitare mas manos que estas -indico Vademon al observar el dañado generador.

-Se donde encontrar esas manos -indico acordándose bien de que había un sujeto pequeño que era capaz de arreglarlo todo.

Se dirigió mirando hacía y entonces se dio cuenta de aquellos dos que se largaban.

-Tu, ¡Torturador de Cerdos! -protesto al reconocer quien era.

-¿Quien yo? -pregunto señalandose a si mismo.

-Vuelve al trabajo, que no hemos tomado el control para que gente como vosotros haga lo que se le da la gana, y necesito a tu digimon aquí arriba para un asunto -recrimino.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces Wormmon se marcho rechistando, Ken siguió con lo suyo mientras veía como Puppetmon lo observaba con una mala cara como de guardarle rencor, se marcho y este se quedo con una sensación indecisa-. Vamos Takeru, encuentranos.

Mientras, la rata siguió su curso metiendose en el desierto y de ahí hasta mas allá del horizonte.

··

Mientras tanto, Takeru continuaba su curso estando atado de espaldas al caballo mientras continuaba con aquella cabeza de cabezudo que le impedía ver donde estaban. Se había metido en unas llanuras abiertas con nada mas que polvo y arenas.

El burro intentaba de subir una colina pero al final no pudo mas del cansancio y se acabo cayendo a cuatro patas, Takeru se desparramo de la sacudida y acabo cayendo de costado. Gimió intentando de desatarse pero no conseguía la forma, tenía que salir y ver donde estaba.

El sol pegaba fuerte, un tipo de sol así lo mataría de deshidratación muy rápido.

Mientras tanto, Patamon continuaba su vuelo intentando de encontrar a su amo pero había pasado tanto tiempo que ya se empezaba a cansar, al final cayo por patas enterrandose entre la arena, se sacudió un poco como un perro y empezo a suspirar del cansancio que tenía.

-¿Donde estas? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Alzo la vista y observo un extraño resplandor iluminandose a lo lejos, no entendía que era pero se dio cuenta por la silueta de algo negro que era el burro en que iba Takeru, estaba desplomado.

-Takeru, Takeru -vocifero Patamon mientras marchaba corriendo a buscarle, intento de volar pero estaba tan cansando que le resultaba imposible siquiera alzar el vuelo para hacerlo mas rápido.

Después de estar como media hora tirado ahí consiguió desatarse las manos, las cuerdas con las que le habían atado las manos estaban enrolladas de tal manera que era imposible que no se las hubiera quitado hace mas de un rato, pero tardo como un dia y una noche en darse cuenta de eso. Se quito la cabeza de mentira y resoplo al ver la luz que había, el sol estaba fuerte y como no consiguiera un poco de agua estaría condenado. Se dirigió hacía el burro que yacía medio muerto, estaba claro que él burro lo había pasado peor que él, se acordo de que antes tenía atado como una especie de palo con una cantimplora colgando de la punta, observo la cantimplora repleta de agua y la agarro rápidamente, la desato y entonces se puso a abrirla pero estaba demasiada atorada la tapa.

-¡Takeru! -se oía alguien gritar su nombre.

No entendía que era eso pero entonces empezo a pensar de quien se trataba.

-¿Patamon? -pregunto extrañado.

-¡Takeru! -se oyó mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Miro hacía abajo de todo pero lo único que veía era una humareda de polvo y tierra.

-¡Takeru! -estaba claro que era Patamon pero no se sabía donde estaba.

-¡Patamon! -lo llamo intentando de saber si era él o no.

Al final la humareda se separo y apareció Patamon volando con poca intensidad.

-Patamon -dijo sorprendido al ver que era él.

-Takeru, estas vivo -dijo sorprendido y marcho mucho mas rápido que antes.

-Ven aquí -alzo los brazos como para poder cogerle.

Patamon siguió acercandose mucho mas rápido y al final acabo chocandose contra Takeru que lo acabo tirando contra la arena, se llevo un buen golpe pero entonces Patamon se fue arrastrando por su cuerpo como para darle un abrazo enorme encima de su cabeza.

-¡Creía que te ibas a morir! -reprocho golpeándolo con sus pequeñas patas.

-Yo también Patamon, yo también -exclamo poniendose de acuerdo.

-¿Tienes agua? Antes vi una cantimplora -pregunto.

-Si, aquí, pero no puedo abrirla -indico mostrándole la cantimplora.

-Déjame -insistió Patamon y entonces puso su boca delante, soplo soltando un pequeño bufido de calor y entonces la tapa se aflojo un poco-. Creo que ya esta.

Entonces Takeru la abrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias -agradeció sorprendido por ese repentino gesto y entonces se puso a tomárselo todo de un solo sorbo, luego se lo paso a Patamon.

Ambos se quedaron tomando casi la mayoría del agua que había en la cantimplora.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto mientras se fijaba en lo que había alrededor, no había nada.

-No lo se, supongo que seguir con lo mismo de siempre -opino sin tener muchas ideas.

De pronto algo empezó a temblar y observaron que la tierra empezaba a hundirse a sus pies.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto extrañado Patamon.

-La tierra se hunde, arenas movedizas, corre -exigió Takeru y entonces ambos empezaron a subir el montículo de tierra mientras las arenas se estaban tragando el burro muerto.

-¿Que pasa con el burro? -pregunto Patamon al ver que se hundía también.

-Déjalo, ya esta muerto -protesto y entonces siguieron subiendo hasta acabar lo bastante alejados de las arenas, el cuerpo del animal quedo completamente enterrador incluida la cabeza de cabezudo que se había quitado antes, no había rastro de nada.

Takeru suspiro tan aliviado de ver que casi la iba a palmar otra vez que acabo cayendo al otro del montículo hasta acabar rodando colina abajo, quedo tirado en la tierra con toda la cara cubierta de polvo, se la quito de encima y entonces apareció de repente una especie de víbora del desierto de color dorada, abrió sus enormes fauces mientras soltaba un tremendo gemido. Takeru ni se inmuto por precaución pero entonces apareció Patamon delante suyo.

-¡Buh! -grito Patamon asustando a la víbora.

Desapareció y entonces ambos se quedaron suspirando de los nervios que tenían.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto acercandose Patamon hacía su amo.

-Si, aunque igualmente, no deberías haber hecho eso -protesto expresamente.

-Podría haberte mordido -retracto Patamon mientras ayudaba a levantarlo.

-No, que va, solamente quería defender su territorio, ahora nosotros nos hemos hecho con el suyo.

Se quedaron observando alrededor y no había nada, lo mismo de antes, todo un conjunto de dunas y montículos de tierra por todas partes, estaban perdidos en medio de ningúna parte.

-Tenemos que seguir -indico seriamente Takeru.

-¿Con que? Antes teníamos cosas, ahora no tenemos nada -espeto Patamon incrédulamente.

Tenía razón, antes tenían el carro con sus cosas, pero ahora le habían quitado incluida sus armas que quedaron por aquel viejo Jijimon de antes, lo habían perdido y como no encontrasen nada útil en las próximas millas, iban a acabar muriendo deshidratados.

-Lo se, pero esto nos ha tocado ahora -indico obviamente.

··

Pasaron como media hora atravesando todas las dunas que habían y no encontraban nada, todo estaba desierto y sin las mas mínima diferencia de lo que había alrededor, todo era polvo y arena, nada mas, era peor que estar atravesando el desierto del Sahara, del cual había quedado completamente olvidado de la faz de la tierra.

-Veo veo, que vez -dijo Patamon empezando a hacer un juego.

-No lo se, ¿de que color es? -pregunto.

-Pues, del mismo color que el agua -indico.

-Es él cielo -corroboro.

-Eso me temo -indico mosqueado al ver que lo resolvió fácilmente, era una respuesta tonta.

-¿No tienes otra cosa? -pregunto por interés.

-No, aunque puedo decirte de que color tiene el desierto -comento.

-Ya lo has hecho -mencionó Takeru incrédulamente.

-Oh vaya -reprocho fastidiado al ver que ya lo resolvió él mismo.

··

Siguieron así durante un buen rato y sin encontrar nada útil, el sol estaba empezando a ser mucho mas fuerte, tanto que ambos ya se estaban muriendo deshidratados de tan poco tomar.

-¿Queda algo de agua? -pregunto Patamon que se encontraba encima de su cabeza hacíendole sombra mientras extendía las alas.

-Me temo que no -levanto la cantimplora y observo que solamente quedaban unas pocas gotas, en tan solo que ya se lo habían terminado todo.

Al no haber otro remedio tiro la cantimplora hacía otra parte al ver que no servía.

-Ey, la necesitábamos -protesto Patamon al ver que la tiro.

-¿Para que? ¿Para tenerla de recuerdo? -cuestiono espontáneamente.

Siguieron así durante horas sin descanso y ya empezaba a hacerse de noche, el sol estaba hacíendose mas fuerte a la hora de que estaba atardeciendo. Takeru estaba tan cansado que al final no pudo mas y acabo decayendo agotado.

-Takeru -Patamon se puso delante de él al ver lo moribundo que estaba-. ¿Estas bien?

-No Patamon, continua tu el viaje, yo ya estoy muerto -protesto Takeru al saber muy bien que no lo lograría, cerro los ojos dispuesto a morir ahí mismo.

Patamon no lo podía creer, se iba a rendir ahora mismo cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Por dios Takeru, levantate, por una vez en tu vida no te rindas, encontraremos el modo de volver con Matt y ahí todo habrá merecido la pena, por favor, por favor -protesto Patamon queriendo que se levantara de nuevo, pero no lo hacía, ya estaba decidido a morir.

Patamon también empezaba a sentir los efectos de la deshidratación, al final no pudo mas y acabo tirado encima de él al no querer dejarle mas.

-No me dejes -protesto con tono agudo y entonces una enorme humareda de polvo los baño a todos juntos, al final todo se empezo a oscurecer de golpe.

··

Cuando llego la noche, no quedaba nada, simplemente ambos enterrados entre un montón de arena y dispuestos a morir en cuanto llegase el momento. Patamon ya estaba dormido mientras que Takeru estaba completamente inconsciente, de pronto alzo la cabeza volviendo en si, tenía la mirada perdida pero la suficiente fuerza como para mirar hacía adelante.

Veía un fondo oscuro y un recorrido de dunas que no se sabía adonde llegaba. De pronto una extraña figura empezo a aparecer de la nada, Takeru se quedo extrañado, de pronto aquella figura empezo a tomar forma y se mostró quien resulto ser, era Matt.

-¿Matt? -pregunto queriendo corroborar esa extraña visión.

-¿Porque Takeru? ¿Porque te niegas a seguir adelante? -pregunto Matt teniendo una extraña voz que resonaba con eco.

-Porque ya no puedo mas -comento Takeru a duras penas.

-Y yo tampoco pueda mas, pero tu todavía tienes una oportunidad.

-¿Cual? -pregunto mientras empezaba a alzar la mano.

-Continua el viaje, aún hay mucho por hacer -dijo y entonces empezo a desaparecer.

-Matt -protesto Takeru al ver que su hermano desaparecía.

-Continua el viaje, continualo -desapareció del todo y entonces apareció otra silueta ennegrecida que venía de lo alto de la otra colina.

-¡Matt! -protesto con tono suplicante pero al final cayo inconsciente de vuelta.

Aquella extraña figura empezo a ir acercandose cada vez, iba sosteniendo una especie de lanza con la que tenía colgando un farol con fuego encendido dentro, se acerco al cuerpo enterrado y observo al extraño muchacho que era.

-No puede ser -dijo asombrado el extraño, tenía una voz de mujer.

-Matt, Matt -dijo entre murmullos.

··

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todo se ilumino de vuelta, la extraña individua fue arrastrando a Takeru y Patamon con la ayuda de un especie de trineo con una sabana que les cubría el resto del cuerpo, fue bajando colina abajo hasta llegar a un cierto punto donde se detuvo, se quito la venda que le tapaba la cara, resulto ser una chica de apenas casi la misma edad que Takeru, miro indecisa y entonces dio un tremendo grito que resonó con eco.

Estaba en una enorme cordillera abierta en forma de cañón que llegaba hasta donde se podía ver.

··

Abajo de todo en la cordillera se encontraba una gata digimon luchando contra un lagarto que le lanzaba todo tipo de gemidos y la gata le seguía el juego como el felino que era.

-¡Ah! -se oyó la voz de la chica desde arriba de todo.

Se sorprendió y entonces se puso a cuatro patas al saber bien lo que significaba.

-Kari ha encontrado algo -indico y entonces respondió con el mismo grito-. ¡Ah!

-¡Ah! -le contesto desde el otro lado, ahí entonces se puso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Marcho hacía abajo de la cordillera y ahí aviso a los que se encontraban debajo, había todo un campamento repleto de niños salvajes al lado de un riachuelo que actuaba como oasis-. ¡Ah!

Escucharon el aviso desde arriba e inmediatamente se movilizaron.

-¡Ya vamos! -aviso uno y entonces todos se montaron en una especie de barca a pedales con una vela doble, dos se montaron en las sillas a pedales mientras los otros remaban a los costados, otros cuatro ayudaban sujetando la barca por debajo del agua cubriendo la mitad del cuerpo.

Siguieron todo el camino hasta desaparecer al otro lado de la cordillera donde no había agua.

··

La gata digimon marcho corriendo hacía la chica que estaba detenida en el mismo lugar, tenía delante al desmayado Takeru que no se enteraba de nada, la felina casi estaba mas cerca pero se notaba que estaba contenta de verla, tenía los brazos abiertos.

-¡Hikari! -vocifero la gata mientras abrazaba a su dueña al verla de vuelta.

-Hola Gatomon -saludo entusiasmado Hikari al ver de vuelta a su digimon compañera.

Se entusiasmaron y entonces ella le enseño lo que le había traído.

-Mira, es Gennai -señalo.

-¿Gennai? -cuestiono Gatomon al no creerse eso.

-Así es, el mismísimo Capitan Gennai -corroboro plenamente observando la cara del muchacho que estaba inconsciente y lleno de polvo blanco en la cara.

-¿Que es lo que lleva encima? -pregunto al ver a Patamon encima suyo.

-No lo se, seguramente será un compañero suyo que encontró por ahí -opino sinceramente.

En ese mismo instante mas arriba de la colina aparecieron el grupo de niños que venían de abajo, todos iban vestidos como indios indigenas pero llevaban puestas las típicas prendas de colores que cualquier niño llevaría, uno de ellos tenía el pelo rojo con unas gafas de buceo, otro tenía el mismo pelo de color pero de otra forma y era mucho mas grande, llevaba colgando una especie de radio con un altavoz e iba arrastrando un palo conectado a un cable que iba directo a la radio, de la punta iba cargando otro altavoz pero este actuaba mas bien como transmisor.

Hikari le aviso a cada uno que viniera con mucha prisa.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno el chico de las gafas de buceo e inmediatamente fueron bajando.

··

Llevaron de vuelta a Takeru hacía el oasis que tenían debajo de la cordillera, volvieron con la barca a pedales donde ahí fueron recibidos por el resto, ahí se encontraba un niño de cabello moreno pero de aspecto sumiso y algo obeso con respecto a como estaban los otros.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto cuando justo estos se acercaron.

-No te lo vas a creer Katsuharu, lo hemos encontrado -declaro un pequeño niño mucho menor que el del resto y con el pelo todo enderezado.

-¿A quien? -pregunto cuestionando otro que tenía detrás suyo.

-A Capitan Gennai, esta aquí, miralo bien -lo arrastraron hacía él y mostraron a Takeru inconsciente y con la cara toda cubierta de polvo blanco.

-No puede ser -exclamo sorprendido.

Paso el tiempo y todos se reunieron esperando a que se despertase pero no lo hacía, estaba tibio y muy sucio, uno de ellos lo miraba demasiado convencido como para pensar que estuviera vivo.

-Seguro que no despertara -asumió incrédulamente la chica de pelo castaño.

-No digas tonterías Chiaki, yo antes le he visto moverse los labios -recrimino Hikari.

-¿Moverse los labios? -cuestiono el chico de pelo rojizo.

-Así es, cuando lo encontré en medio de ningúna parte estaba diciendo algo entre murmullos -indico convencida de ello.

-¿Que decía? -pregunto el chico pequeño.

-No lo se, algo así como: Matt, Matt, así todo el tiempo, pero ahora ya no lo hace -menciono.

Carraspearon extrañados al oír eso, se quedaron pensando de que podría tratarse.

-¿Que creéis que significara? -pregunto otro chico de pelo moreno.

-No lo se, seguramente serán coordenadas de la ubicación de donde viene -opino un chico de pelo largo que había en un rincón junto con su hermano gemelo.

-Que va, esta claro que es un nombre, seguramente un familiar suyo -recrimino el chico de pelo rojizo que llevaba colgando la radio y el transmisor.

Ahí todos no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo, estaba claro que para ellos que alguien recordara lo que era tener otro familiar era como un sueño imposible.

-¿Has podido contactar con alguien con eso? -pregunto el otro gemelo.

-No, como siempre -dictamino y entonces ajusto la frecuencia-. Aquí Delta Tango Whisky Foxtrot, ¿me recibe alguien? Delta Tango Whisky Charlie Foxtrot, ¿me recibe alguien?

-Es imposible que siga funcionando -recrimino el chico de las gafas de buzo y entonces se marcho hacía otra parte al no querer saber nada mas del asunto.

-¿Davis adonde vas? -recrimino Hikari.

-A soportar esto hacía otra parte -contesto enfurismado y entonces subió hacía otro extremo donde aparecieron siguiendo aquel camino de vigas de madera.

Hikari se quedo rezagada al ver que Davis no quería hacer caso de nada.

-Se le pasara -opino sinceramente Gatomon.

-Lo se -dijo, luego se quedo mirando el pelo de Takeru al ver lo largo que le quedaba-. ¿No creéis que deberíamos de cortarle un poco todo esto?

-Bueno, yo ya tengo experiencia en esto -indico una chica de pelo purpura con gafas.

-De acuerdo Yolei, hazlo, vosotros traed unos paños con agua, luego nosotros le lavaremos el resto de la ropa -acordo Hikari y entonces cada uno se marcho a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Arriba de todo, se encontraba un pequeño digimon con aspecto de lagarto diablo que miraba con una expresión de dudas como de estar analizando la escena, se dirigió hacía una parcela donde tenía todas las cosas de su amo, como muñecos de plástico y un grafiti de su cara como un salvaje pintado en la pared, cogío un muñeco de un Kuwagamon y tiro de la cuerda.

-Os comere a todos -decía el muñeco al haberle tirado de la cuerda.

Volvió a tirar y se escucho algo distinto.

-No podéis escapar de Kuwagamon -vocifero el muñeco de vuelta.

-¿Como va a eso V-mon? -pregunto Davis acercandose hacía su digimon.

Este se sorprendió y no supo que contestar, su amo se acerco y se sentó en una silla reclinable que había detrás de él, se quedo mirando el espectáculo que había abajo de todo.

-¿Es verdad eso de que Gennai ha vuelto? -cuestiono con tono dudoso.

-No lo se V-mon, ya no lo se -opino sinceramente con tono de pasar de ello-. Ya nada me sorprende.

V-mon se quedo con una mirada de no estar muy de acuerdo en eso pero sabía bien que ese chico había aparecido en su territorio por algo y no podía ser una coincidencia. De pronto algo gimió, dirigieron la mirada y observaron al pequeño digimon alado de color naranja que se encontraba reposando en una cesta para gatos y con una tela encima.

-Se despertara muy pronto -objetó Davis.

-¿Y que le diremos? -pregunto asumiendo que querían saber quien era.

-Lo de siempre, lo interrogaremos como a un intruso -admitió.

Vocifero un pequeño gemido como de entender a que se refería.

··

Por la tarde, ambos lo metieron en una caseta que tenían puesto en un rincón al lado de la parte norte del riachuelo que formaba el oasis, una de las niñas pequeñas le fue lavando la cara poco a poco hasta dejarla bien limpia, mientras Yolei se ocupaba de cortarle parte del pelo, lo tenía tan largo que creaba grandes mechas de cabello.

Una mano apareció metiendose en la caseta y agarro parte de las mechas de pelo, era el pequeño niño que se hacía llamar Cody que tenía el pelo corto y enderezado plenamente, lo fue examinando y alargándolo hasta que al final no pudo contenerse.

-Uh, ah -vocifero salvajemente y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía todo el grupo mientras alzaba aquel mechón de pelo como si fuera un trofeo-. Uh, ah.

-¡Uh! ¡Ah! -respondieron todos en señal de que el supuesto Gennai estaba siendo renacido.

-¿Que es lo que hacen? -pregunto la pequeña niña.

-Nada, seguramente jugando a hacerse los salvajes -opino incrédulamente Yolei al respecto.

Siguió cortando y a cada tanto Takeru empezaba a parecer una persona mucho mas distinta.

··

Takeru se encontraba ahora con el pelo recién cortado, ahora se notaba mucho mas joven que antes, estaba dormido pero dentro estaba soñando con algo malo. Veía las imágenes de los destrozos causados por las bombas nucleares, el caos en las calles, el acumulamiento de residuos, la perdida de comida, el desperdicio de agua, cientos de muertes viniendo delante hacía él incluida su hermano Matt que tenía una cara moribunda y con los ojos grises, alzo la mano y dijo:

-Takeru -dijo con un tono susurrante a la vez que estremecedor.

Al final se despertó soltando un temible gemido, las dos chicas pequeñas que había mas atrás se asustaron al verle incluido él mismo ya que no entendía que hacía, se arrastro hacía atrás pero al final acabo cayendo de la caseta, suerte que estaba atado con una soga de pelo en la pierna al tejado de la caseta, se quedo colgando mientras observaba las caras de los extraños niños que lo miraban.

-Vuela Gennai, vuela -vocifero una de las niñas mayores.

-Vuela Gennai, vuela Gennai -Gatomon se encontraba en lo alto de la caseta y con la ayuda de sus garras empezo a cortar la soga.

Los otros siguieron con lo mismo cuando entonces Takeru acabo cayendo al hueco de agua que había debajo suyo, cayo dentro y observo con ojos llorosos la figura de su hermano mirándole con una expresión de compasión. Takeru no pudo mas de estar metido en el agua y al final se levanto poniendose de pie, se aparto el pelo mojado hacía atrás y noto que alguien se lo había cortado.

-¡Ah! -vocifero suspirando de la estupefacción que tenía.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! -repitieron lo mismo todos los niños poniendose en sintonía.

Takeru no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que no estaba muerto, aquellos niños extraños lo habían traído y por algúna razón le habían hecho de todo, desde quitarle parte de la ropa a cortarle el pelo como si fuera un invitado, o mas bien un intruso.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto alardeando.

-¿Quienes sois? ¿Quienes sois? ¿Quienes sois? -repitieron lo mismo de vuelta.

Por algúna razón eran tan salvajes que no paraban de repetir lo que decía.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto de vuelta intentando de entender donde se encontraba.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde estoy?

Razonar con aquellos niños era algo imposible, sobretodo ahora que parecían estar armados con aquellas lanzas como si fueran indigenas, tenía que salir de ahí e intentar que aquellos niños se callaran de una vez por todas.

-Dejadme en paz -protesto mientras empezaba a girar por todo el campamento.

-Dejadme en paz, dejadme en paz, dejadme en paz.

Intento de girar hacía otro lado pero lo estaban rodeando y eran mas de los que parecían.

-¡Quietos! -protesto de vuelta.

-¡Quietos! ¡Quietos! ¡Quietos! -lo acabaron rodeando hasta ponerlo delante de una roca donde ahí no tenía forma de salir y de escapar de aquella marabunta de abucheos y gritos.

Mas arriba de todo se encontraba Davis junto con V-mon, ambos estaban observando lo que pasaba y notaban que el nuevo se había despertado.

-¡Basta ya! -grito Takeru harto de todas esas repeticiones.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya!

Davis puso una mirada de incredulidad y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía su compañero, ambos sabían bien lo que tenían que hacer, agarro a Patamon y entonces se subió en una tirolina, V-mon se puso encima de su hombro y entonces fue bajando por la tirolina.

Todos se sorprendieron incluido Takeru del cual observaron como aquel sujeto bajaba por la tirolina, se detuvo al pararse encima de una roca. Se quedo ahí con una mirada maliciosa y entonces se bajo dirigiendose a un inquieto Takeru, se quito una especie de cuchilla hecha a mano y entonces se acerco hacía él como para verle mas de cerca ahora que estaba limpio.

-Takeru -dijo Patamon despertándose de su largo sueño.

-Patamon -dijo sorprendido al ver a su compañero y entonces se abalanzo hacía él pero Davis le detuvo mientras soltaba un gemido salvaje, los demás le repitieron el grito.

-Dámelo -exigió Takeru al ver que no se lo iba a dar.

-¿Oh que? -cuestiono Davis poniendose malicioso hacía él.

-Que mi Patamon te hará estallar la mano con su llama bebe -indico honestamente.

-Que mi Patamon te hará estallar la mano con su llama bebe -repitieron otra vez.

Davis ceso a los niños al ver que no paraban.

-Gracias a dios -exclamo agradeciéndole por eso.

-¿Es verdad eso? -cuestiono Davis.

-Así es, te lo he dicho Davis, podría volarte o quemarte si quisiera -comento Patamon.

-¿Davis? -cuestiono Takeru al ver que Patamon sabía su nombre.

Lo miro con una cara impávida, Takeru no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero ahí empezaba a entender que se había pasado mucho tiempo dormido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado...

-Como dos días seguidos -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Todos se giraron y observaron que venía Hikari junto con su digimon y el par de gemelos.

-Pero tu digimon se despertó mucho mas antes, ha estado toda la noche hablando con nosotros -declaro poniendo un tono severo que casi parecía militar, aquella era la jefa de los niños.

Ahí se quedo cuestionando ese hecho acerca de que se había pasado todo el tiempo aquí metido sin percatarse de todo lo demás, estaba mas inconsciente de lo que pensaba.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono con dudas.

-Así es, ya puedes soltarlo Davis -aviso Hikari.

Davis no tenía ganas de hacer eso pero sabiendo que no podía contradecirle nada a Hikari no tuvo mas opción, le soltó y entonces Patamon salió volando, se paro encima del hombro de Takeru.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto queriendo saber donde se encontraba.

-Somos los Elegidos -declaro Hikari.

-¿Los Elegidos? -cuestiono Takeru al oír ese nombre.

-No te acuerdas, nosotros somos los elegidos para encontrar el camino de vuelta casa y recuperar lo que queda del mundo anterior -confeso expresamente Hikari.

Takeru no dijo nada, no entendían si se estaban refiriendo o simplemente lo estaban tratando como quien quería que fuese, pero de una cosa estaba clara, se equivocaban de persona.

-Patamon, ¿sabes de quien están hablando? -pregunto entre susurros para que no le oyera.

-No lo se, no quise decir porque están demasiado confiados en ti, creen que eres algo así como su salvador y que los llevaras volando adonde han venido -indico susurradamente.

-De acuerdo -corroboro ahora empezándolo todo poco a poco.

Todos le estaban mirando como de esperar a una respuesta sensata.

-¿Quien crees que soy? -pregunto dirigiendose a Hikari.

-¿Quien crees que soy? -repitieron todos murmurandose el uno al otro extrañados porque no se creían que diera esa pregunta ante ellos.

Davis se quedo con una cara indecisa y entonces su digimon del hombro dijo:

-¿No eres el Capitan Gennai? -pregunto V-mon.

-¿Quien? -pregunto Takeru extrañado ahora al oír ese nombre.

Ahí entonces Davis puso una mirada de insatisfacción al oír eso.

-Lo sabía -dijo con un tono malicioso.

Todos se esperaban lo peor y se hicieron a un lado.

-Tu no ser Capitan Gennai -recrimino y entonces se abalanzo hacía él atacándolo con su lanza pero Takeru la esquivo y la cogío con la mano.

Davis intento de forcejear para seguir atacándole pero Takeru no le soltaba el arma.

-No me busques las cosquillas amigo -aviso honestamente Takeru.

-Y tu será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que te haga algo mucho peor -replico Davis.

En ese momento Patamon se poso sobre su cabeza dispuesto a lanzar una llama bebe.

-Yo también se hacer eso -indico V-mon y entonces abrió su boca dispuesto a lanzar una llamarada de fuego al igual que Patamon.

-Ya basta -protesto Hikari.

Entonces ambos se detuvieron y miraron presentes hacía la chica.

-¿Porque dice que no recuerda? -pregunto una de las chicas menores.

-No lo se, debe de estar roto, ha pasado mucho tiempo -opino sinceramente Cody.

-¿Quien crees que soy en realidad? -pregunto de nuevo pero con un tono mas alto.

-Capitan Gennai, el muchacho que nos condujo aquí para salvarnos de la muerte pero que luego se marcho en busca de ayuda, y nunca volvió -confeso seriamente con un tono alardeante.

-Pero ahora ha vuelto, larga vida al Capitan Gennai -vocifero Cody y entonces todos se arrodillaron ante él como si fuera un especie de heroe salvador.

Takeru no entendía nada pero estaba claro que se pensaban que era otro como ellos a quien los había unido y formado pero se que perdió hace tiempo en el paramo.

-Mira Gennai, lo hemos dejado todo tal y como nos dijiste -dijo uno de los gemelos mostrando un especie de disco compacto de CD atado como si fuera un gong, le dio un golpe y entonces se oyó un estruendose sonido metálico que resonó con eco.

-¿De donde vienes? -pregunto alguien de otra voz conocida.

Todos se giraron y observaron que se trataba del chico que portaba la radio y el transmisor.

-¿Vienes del Mundo Lejano Lejano? -pregunto con tono susurrante y muy pasivo.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono extrañado al oír eso, no entendía porque pero todo lo que le decían parecía como si nunca antes lo había oído y ya le resultaba demasiado raro como para hacerse a la idea de a lo que se referían exactamente.

-Creo que así es lo que llaman el mundo exterior, lo que queda de la civilización -aclaro Patamon.

-Ya -exclamo reconociéndolo.

-Te acuerdas verdad, me llamo Izzy, tu me pediste que cogíera esta radio y este transmisor para saber si podía conectarme con el otro lado del desierto -explicó detalladamente.

-¿Y eso funciona de verdad? -pregunto interesado al ver lo que tenía.

-Funciona, pero llevo probando durante mucho tiempo, intentando de conectarme con alguien, pero nadie responde -declaro mientras iba girando los botones de la radio.

Carraspeo seriamente al ver que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba al otro lado del paramo, estaban atrapados ahí sin manera de llegar a algún lugar nuevo.

-¿Has venido del Mundo Lejano Lejano? -pregunto de nuevo.

-No, yo vengo de mas allá, pero no tan lejos si a eso te refieres -comento expresamente.

-De mas allá, de mas allá -se pusieron todos a murmurar de un lado para otro al escuchar eso.

Takeru no quiso meterse en eso porque sabía bien que pasarían así todo el dia.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo? -pregunto Hikari acercandose hacía él.

-¿De que? -cuestiono de nuevo.

-¿De donde vienes? -retracto.

No sabía si aquello era una pregunta retórica pero estaba claro que ella tenía unas ansias terribles por saber todo lo que él sabía.

-De un mundo muerto, de ahí es de donde vengo -comento con un tono frío e impasivo.

Hikari se hizo hacía atrás acompañado de los gemelos al ver que no resultaba la misma persona.

-Esta claro que nuestro invitado no tiene ni idea de donde esta, enseñémosle la clase de gente que somos. Es la hora de la historia -acordo Hikari al no tener otra opción.

-La hora de la historia -vociferaron todos y marcharon corriendo a prepararse.

-¿Que es la hora de la historia? -pregunto Takeru hacía algúno de ellos.

Ya lo vas a ver, ya vas a ver -indico sin dar muchas ideas, puso una mueca de descaro en su sonrisa.

··

Todos se reunieron en una estrecha parte del campamento donde había toda una caseta agrícola construida a mano, ahí estaban todos los objetos que habían reunido y los habían convertido en herramientas como de obra de teatro. Davis encendió unas hogueras y entonces se puso delante para relatar la historia, carraspeo tosiendo y dijo:

-Yo Davis Motomiya, jefe rastreador y gran jefe de soldados, se con certeza que muchas veces cuento esta historia, pero ahora que el hombre que nos ayudo ha vuelto, pero no fui yo quien encontró a Capitan Gennai, sino Hikari, que encontró el cuerpo medio muerto de un hombre olvidado en carne y hueso, pero no como como persona recordada a través de las palabras ya pronunciadas -relato expresamente con tono poético y entonces dejo lugar a Hikari que paso sosteniendo una especie de palo con un cuadrado atado a la punta como si fuera una pantalla.

Takeru cruzo los brazos interesado al escuchar eso.

Hikari se puso delante siendo aplaudida por todos y entonces empezo a relatar:

-Se muy bien que todos hemos oído la misma historia, pero no es solamente la historia, es la historia de todos nosotros, de la historia de personas, que tuvieron que luchar, para sobrevivir en las tierras de un mundo borrado, pero yo Hikari Yagami, sobreviví, al igual que todos vosotros, para haceros recordar que por muy diferentes que somos, seguimos siendo igual de humanos que el resto de la gente que conocimos -relato Hikari y entonces puso la pantalla delante de un dibujo que representaba la imagen de los familiares que antes todos tenían.

Todos alzaron las manos como saludando al dibujo que simbolizaban sus padres.

-Pero entonces llego la época del cambio, y con el cambio, se traen consecuencias, el mundo empezo a caerse, a tambalearse, a ser barrido como el agua a la arena, muchos tuvieron que despedirse de los suyos y quedar atrás esperando un regreso que nadie asumiría ser cierto, un grupo de hombres reunieron a unos cuantos, y los llevaron directamente en su gran nave de hierro -puso la pantalla delante de la ilustración de un avión que surcaba el cielo y las nubes.

-¡Nave de hierro! -vociferaron todos alzando las manos hacía arriba.

-Pues para ahora no esta tan mal -exclamo irónicamente Patamon.

-Esto es solo el comienzo, luego viene lo peor -indico Gatomon que se encontraba al lado.

Patamon se quedo indeciso al escuchar eso, no sabía si aquella era un aviso honesto o simplemente una respuesta irónica, giro la mirada y se quedo mirando a aquella gata digimon que estaba ahí al lado, le resultaba un poco extraña a la vez que parecía muy poca abierta, pero estaba claro que por muy salvaje que se pudiera ver, resultaba una gata preciosa, una que nunca antes había visto. Gatamon dirigió la mirada y observo que Patamon también lo estaba mirando, sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa como dando a entender que estaban congeniando plenamente.

-Nos montamos en la nave de hierro, dispuestos a encontrar un lugar donde poder escondernos de la oscuridad, pero de aquella oscuridad, surgió una luz, pero no una luz de sol, sino una luz que salió de la superficie de la tierra, y esa luz era, el apocalipsis -puso la pantalla delante de la ilustración de una explosión nuclear en todo su esplendor.

-No -vociferaron todos con expresión de miedo mientras meneaban las manos en señal de terror.

-No al apocalipsis -recrimino V-mon.

-¡No al apocalipsis! -repitieron todos en sintonía negando ese hecho.

-Así es, queridos hermanos y hermanas, no al apocalipsis, ¿y sabéis porque decimos no al apocalipsis? -pregunto dirigiéndose expresamente a los niños.

-¿Porque? -preguntaron los niños a la vez.

-Porque a pesar de todo el miedo que rodeaba a la gente que quedo metida en la oscuridad del mundo que era ayer, unos pocos sobrevivieron al gran desastre que se avecinaba, cuando el gran apocalipsis se inicio desde la madre tierra, una tormenta de miedo llego hasta nosotros, y ese miedo se hacía llamar, la gran turbulencia -ilustro la imagen del avión cayendo en pedazos contra el suelo, el momento en que ellos cayeron a tierra a causa de la gran explosión nuclear.

Takeru miro hacía atrás y observo como los mas adultos simulaban la gran caída del avión agarrandose unos a otros haciendo ruidos de motor y luego la embestida contra el suelo. Luego todos cerraron los ojos al simular el tremendo golpe de caída.

-Muchos fueron los llevados por la muerte, pero los que eran mas listos sobrevivieron para luego seguir vivos un dia mas, para demostrar que el ayer podría ser alterado, que unos pocos podían ser salvados para luego salvar lo poco que quedaba de lo que se llevo el ayer. Pero muy pocos supieron que hacer, excepto que un muchacho, uno como nosotros -ilustro otra imagen donde se veía al supuesto Capitan Gennai que era mas alto que ellos como si fuera un mesias ayudando a los inválidos que buscaban ayuda y consuelo-. Nos ayudo a encontrar el camino de la salvación, en este paraíso, en este oasis, ya no necesitamos creer en lo aprendido, sino aprender algo nuevo.

-¡No necesitamos creer en lo aprendido, sino aprender algo nuevo! ¡No necesitamos creer en lo aprendido, sino aprender algo nuevo! -vociferaron todos a la vez mientras alzaban las manos hacía arriba en señal de estar pactando como con los dioses que hay a lo alto.

Takeru asintió interesado al ver donde iba la cosa, ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo de golpe.

-Muchos fueron los desesperados por querer donde se encontraba lo que había quedado del mundo olvidado por el ayer, así que Capitan Gennai, reúne a un grupo, y marchar en busca de la civilacíon, en busca de aquello que se ha perdido, para así luego volver y llevarnos a la salvación -ilustro la imagen de una especie de placa donde estaba tallado un especie de mensaje que decía:

-Aquí descansa la memoria del niño al que llamábamos Capitan Ryo Gennai que nos ayudo a encontrar una nueva casa lejos del miedo de los hombres infernales, que con su ayuda nos convertimos en los elegidos para dar marcha a un nuevo ciclo -vociferaron todos a la vez leyendo el mensaje pero con un tono siniestro como si aquella fuera una especie de pacto altruista-. Si el Capitan Gennai encuentra la salvación entonces él nos llevara a encontrar el camino de la verdad.

Todos los demás asintieron con resignación.

-Pero a pesar de todo el dolor y la perdida, el Capitan Gennai nos dio un ultimo regalo, para que recordáramos, que todavía queda algún del mundo anterior -entonces Davis saco una cámara flex rotativa, se la paso a Takeru y entonces miro dentro.

Hikari le paso la antorcha para que se notara la luz de las fotografías, ahí entonces observo la imagen de una ciudad que simbolizaba la ciudad de Japón.

-¿Recordáis esto? -dictamino Davis.

-¡Mundo Lejano Lejano! -vociferaron todos a la vez.

Luego Davis cambió la fotografía a una donde se veía la torre de Tokio.

-¿Recordáis esto?

-¡Casa puntiaguda!

-¿Recordáis esto? -le cambio a una imagen de un póster de una pelicula de Godzilla.

-¡Monstruo devorador de mundos!

-¿Recordáis esto? -la cambio ahora en la que se veía un entrenador de cartas Tamer.

-¡Maestro de digimons!

-¿Recordáis esto? -ahora puso la imagen de otro entrenador Tamer solo que esta vez era una mujer.

-¡Amiga de maestro de digimons!

Ya estaba, le quito la cámara y ahí entonces Takeru comprendió de que se habían pasado tanto tiempo metidos ahí que ya ni tenían ni idea de lo era que antes el mundo.

-Cuando Capitan Gennai, nos dejo, y se fue con un grupo de digimons, en busca de la sabiduría y de la pura verdad, nos dimos cuenta de que el viaje sería largo, y que algúnos se perderían por el camino, pero uno volvió, para llevarnos a la salvación -entonces dirigió la mirada hacía los gemelos donde estos apartaron una especie de cortina de mimbre y mostraron que había otra ilustración pero mucho mas grande, era él.

Takeru se levanto indeciso al ver aquella ilustración. Era la imagen de él tal cual como le encontraron solo que estaba con los brazos levantados en forma de cruz y tenía en cada uno de los brazos y encima de la cabeza a cada uno de los niños.

-¡Pero uno volvió, para llevarnos a la salvación! ¡Pero uno volvió, para llevarnos a la salvación! -vociferaron de vuelta pero esta vez alzaron las manos para tocar a Takeru.

Hikari dejo la pantalla a Davis y entonces saco de encima una gorra de piloto de avión.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Capitan Gennai -le entrego la gorra y se la puso en la cabeza.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta Capitan Gennai! -agradecieron todos y se pusieron delante como para abrazarle al ver que había vuelto él que los salvaría.

-Ahora ayudanos a volver a casa, ayudanos a volar -pidió expresamente Cody.

-¡Ayudanos a volver a casa! ¡Ayudanos a volar! -insistieron todos los niños.

Todos esperaron a que hiciera algo milagroso, pero él era incapaz de hacer eso, él no era un salvador, él no era el Capitan Gennai, se quito la gorra y entonces empezo a subir por la colina.

-¿Que pasa Capitan? -pregunto Chiaki al otro lado.

-Mirad chicos, entiendo que queréis que os ayude, pero no puedo ayudaros -explicó Takeru de la mejor forma para hacerles entender que no era quien pensaban.

Ahí entonces volvieron todos al murmurar al haber dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Porque Capitan? ¿No lo hemos hecho bien? -pregunto Cody.

-Si, lo habéis hecho todo bien, pero entended esto, yo no puedo ayudaros, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos se acabo, no queda nada -aclaro apaciguándolos.

-Eso es imposible, yo he seguido probando y todavía oigo cosas, puede que no sea nada, pero aquí con esto, puede probar que hay algo al otro lado -dictamino Izzy mientras seguía probando la radio.

-Ah -dijo frustrado Takeru al ver que nadie le captaba-. Mira Izzy, se que piensas que esas frecuencias significan algo, pero en realidad no son nada, no hay nada mas allá excepto polvo, muerte y unos campamentos donde todo termina en castigo.

-¿En castigo? -cuestiono Gatomon.

-Todo siempre acaba en muerte, siempre en muerte -dictamino obviamente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que no les iban a ayudar en nada.

-¿De donde vienes? -pregunto Katsuharu por detrás.

Todos se apartaron dejando un espacio y observaron la cara de sosiego de Katsuharu.

-¿Como? -pregunto Patamon.

-A ti no te he hablando, ¿de donde vienes tu? -le señalo maliciosamente con el dedo.

Takeru no tenía ganas de decirle nada pero sabiendo como le miraba estaba claro que le iba a dar muchos problemas.

-De Retro Ciudad -declaro.

-¿Retro Ciudad? -cuestiono Hikari.

-Así es, es un campamento, un recinto para todos aquellos que vienen en busca de recursos para seguir con su camino, pero ese lugar es una prision para aquellos que no obedecen sus normas, he perdido muchas cosas ahí, mi carro, y mis armas -explicó sinceramente acordándose de que se había olvidado de su arma también, había quedado todo registrado en aquel lugar.

-Armas, ¿te refieres a unas de fuego? -pregunto uno de los gemelos.

-Si, ¿porque? -pregunto extrañado al ver como sonaba eso.

Entonces ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, marcharon corriendo dirigiéndose hacía a lo alto de aquella terraza en la punta de la colina que formaba un segundo piso.

-Oh por favor, no me digas que lo van a hacer -recrimino Izzy.

-¿Hacer que? -cuestiono Patamon.

-Enseñar que teníamos guardado y que no queríamos que nadie mas lo viera -declaro Yolei.

Observo como estaban bajando un baúl grande de color bermellón y de metal resistente, estaba claro que era un maletín militar, lo bajaron con mucha prisa y lo dejaron al lado para que lo abriera.

Takeru se acerco con mucho cuidado y entonces lo abrió poco a poco, lo acabo abriendo de golpe y observo que dentro se encontraba un fusil y unas cuantas balas.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono extrañado Takeru al ver que solamente quedaba eso.

-Es todo lo que queda -declaro el gemelo de pelo largo.

-Solo esto -señalo indiscrimadamente.

-Te llevaste todas las demás armas, nos dijiste que aquí estaríamos a salvo, pero mas allá del exterior no, así que te las llevaste por precaución, ¿lo recuerdas? -aclaro Chiaki.

Takeru no le importo mucho eso pero entonces agarro el fusil, estaba bastante desgastado per servía como mucho para sustituir la escopeta que perdió, miro las balas y habían como una docena de balas, muy poco si tendría que enfrentarse a cualquiera de ellos por algúna razón.

-¿Lo recuerdas? -pregunto Katsuharu.

Miro a Patamon para saber si debía darles la razón o no, pero estaba claro que no lo entendían.

-Se que piensas que porque soy el ultimo hombre al que habéis visto mas allá del desierto os debo parecer al Capitan Gennai, pero en realidad no soy él, yo soy otra persona que ha acabado aquí de casualidad, no se muy bien porque he acabado aquí, pero se muy bien que no me voy a quedar aquí durante mucho tiempo -se agarro la gorra de piloto-, y esto ya no sirve, Gennai esta muerto.

Tiro la gorra de piloto al aire y entonces el viento se la llevo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo, se deshizo del único obsequio que todos mas ansiaban.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? -recrimino Davis.

-Si, haceros entender que no hay ningúna esperanza de volver a casa, no hay mañana, solo el presente, y el presente es un rollo que no veas -aclaro amargamente para hacerles entender que lo único que tenían ahora era esto y que jamas hallarían la forma de ser salvados.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con recelo y entonces una extraña brisa de viento empezo a surcar todo el campamento, los CDs que habían colgando empezando a resonar, V-mon dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte y observo como las antorchas se estaban meneando descontroladamente.

-Ya esta aquí, ya esta aquí, ¡Vamos! -ordeno Cody señalando hacía arriba y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo siguiendole mientras subía por el camino empinado.

Todos pasaron delante de él sin importar ya lo que había pasado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Takeru dirigiendose a Patamon.

-No lo se -indico, eso era algo que no le habían contado hasta ahora.

Siguieron pasando y entonces Hikari se puso delante de él agarrándolo por el hombro y mirándole como de decir que tenía que ir con ellos por cierta obligación.

-Vamos -insistió con tono pasivo, Gatomon hizo la misma mirada.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer pero estaba claro que por algúna razón todos juntos tenían que ir, Takeru se apuro mientras Patamon salía volando, fue surcando empinado mientras todos los demás se estaban metiendo en otro territorio distinto.

··

Atravesaron otra parte del desierto mas allá de la cordillera, subieron una enorme colina mientras todos cayendo como yendo atraídos hacía algo inmenso, eran como hormigas yendo directas en busca de la comida, todos siguieron el camino mientras Takeru fue el ultimo en llegar, cayo entre la arena pero se levanto al instante y entonces siguió acercandose hasta ver adonde habían ido.

-No puede ser, tenían razón -dijo asombrado al ver que lo hicieron ver.

Patamon se sentó a su lado y observo extrañado lo que tenía delante.

-Vaya -dijo estupefacto.

Era un avión Boeing de clase japonesa estrellado contra la arena, estaba todo desgastado con un color negro que tapaba su esbelto color blanco pero se notaba que había estado ahí impecable y sin el mas mínimo cambio. Todos se pusieron encima del avión formando una fila que llegaba hasta la cola de arriba, ahí V-mon se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cola.

-Ayudanos Capitan Gennai -protesto una de las niñas pequeñas.

-El viento esta en popa, ayudanos a volar, llevanos al Mundo Lejano Lejano -insistió Izzy.

Takeru estaba indeciso, no sabía que hacer en esa situación, ver aquello era como estar viendo lo poco que quedaba de la civilacíon anterior y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar aquellos niños.

Hikari se puso delante de las alas auxiliares siendo dirigido por los gemelos, Gatomon y Cody, todos le estaban mirando como esperando a que les ayudara pero él no podía ayudarles.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Takeru? -pregunto Patamon al respecto.

-Nada, no podemos hacer nada, no podemos ayudarles -declaro con tono autocompasivo.

-Pero estos niños están aquí metidos esperando a que alguien les lleve a casa -insistió.

-No Patamon, por mucho que lo intentemos, no hay nada, ya no queda nada por lo que luchar -recrimino hacíendole entender que todo estaba perdido.

Patamon se le quedo mirando como intentando de entender que cambió en él, estaba claro que después de lo que había pasado, le había hecho darse cuenta de que cuanto mas se esforzara en conseguir lo que mas ansiaba, mas cosas perdía enseguida.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver al otro lado al saber bien que ahora ya no podía hacer nada, todo estaba perdido para ellos al igual que él, este era su destino ahora.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con una cara autocompasiva como de querer saber bien porque no hacía lo que hacía, estaba claro que les había fallado, no era el Capitan Gennai que esperaban.

Hikari agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción, confiaba en él para ayudarles a encontrar el camino de vuelta al hogar de donde venían, pero no podía hacer eso. Al otro lado Davis lo estaba mirando con una cara de frustración al saber bien, que no podía confiar en él.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	6. 6·El mensaje recibido

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 6: EL MENSAJE RECIBIDO

Había pasado la noche y todo se había oscurecido, los niños encendieron las antorchas como para iluminar al menos una parte del campamento.

Takeru se encontraba en un rincón cerca del riachuelo donde descansaba resentido al saber bien que ahora no tendría ningúna razón de adonde ir, Patamon estaba recogiendo un montón de tierra para hacer un dibujo, hizo una semicircunferencía y acabo creando la torre de Tokio, pero apenas se notaba lo que según se imaginaba.

Carraspeo pensativo al no saber bien lo que podía hacer.

-¿Te ayudo? -pregunto Gatamon acercandose a su lado.

Patamon se quedo mirando pensando si podía hacerlo o no pero le dio igual.

-Claro, mira -pidió con tono considerable.

Se tiro a su lado y observo lo que dibujaba.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto.

-Es la torre de Tokio, pero apenas me sale -indico.

-¿Y como es en realidad? -pregunto interesada.

-Bueno, es algo así -hizo un triángulo redondeado y luego puso una punta encima-. Pero esta el problema de no se como hacer para que no parezca tampoco la torre Eiffel.

-¿La Torre Eiffel? -pregunto extrañada al oír ese nombre.

-¿No conoces la torre de Francia? -cuestiono.

-Pues no -declaro sin mas preámbulos-. ¿Como es?

-Bueno, es casi como la torre de Tokio, solo que esta por las noches se ilumina de un color rojo que resalta demasiado con el contorno de la ciudad, mientras que el de Paris es algo único, no hay nada en lo que se le pueda comparar -explicó Patamon dejandose llevar por la digimon felina.

Takeru estaba observando lo que sucedía y empezaba a interesarse un poco al ver como su digimon estaba haciendo una relación con aquella gata, nunca supo si Patamon tenía algúnos gustos escondidos o no, pero mientras estuviera ahí distraído olvidándose de los problemas que ya tenían, entonces sería lo mejor para los dos.

De pronto se oyó un sonido parecido a un gong.

-¡A comer! -aviso Yolei golpeando los CDs que estaban colgando.

-Genial, me muero de hambre -dijo desesperado Katsuharu.

-¿Porque tienes tanta hambre? ¿Nos estas ya bastante rellenito? -cuestiono bromeando Chiaki.

-Calla Chiaki, que esto no va contigo -reprocho Katsuharu mosqueado por ese comentario.

Aparecieron todos los demás reuniéndose en una mesa que tenían al otro lado, se sirvieron unos cuantos boles con algo de comer que apenas se notaba que era.

-Disculpa, tengo que ir a cenar -aviso Gatomon-. ¿Te vienes?

-Vale -dijo decidido.

-¡Patamon! -freno Takeru al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

-Pero Takeru, si solamente quiero ir a cenar con ellos -espeto sinceramente Patamon.

Entendía que como él no tenía ganas no significaba que tuviera que hacerle sufrir a su digimon por nada, ya estaba bastante resentido por todo, en cambió Patamon no tanto.

-De acuerdo, ve -ordeno dejándole ir.

Sonrieron encantados y entonces marcharon volando hacía ellos. Hikari estaba poniendo los boles cuanto entonces noto como Takeru los miraba con aquella mirada como de remordimientos.

-¿Él no viene a comer? -pregunto cuestionando.

-No, se pone así solamente cuando no tiene ningúna razón para poder continuar -declaro Patamon sentándose al lado junto con Gatomon, uno de los chicos les sirvió un bol.

-A lo mejor es porque se piensa que es superior a nosotros y necesita su propio lugar para poder quejarse en paz -recrimino incrédulamente V-mon.

-¡V-mon! -reprocho Yolei al ver como sonaba eso.

-Perdona, yo solamente decía...

-No decías nada V-mon, no decías nada -espeto sinceramente Davis para que dejara de decir cosas sin sentido, luego siguieron como si nada.

Takeru estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada excepto mirar el mismo colgante con la cara de su hermano, era una de las pocas cosas que tenía de él y de las que mejor podría haber guardado, si quería volver a casa y encontrarle con vida, entonces tendría al menos que prepararse para lo peor, pero como lo hacía era la cuestión, el único donde podía encontrar suministros era en Retro Ciudad, pero si volvía a pesar de lo que le había dicho Arukenimon, entonces estaba condenado.

Los demás comían como si nada mientras tanto Cody era él único al que le importaba que aquel chico rubio no estuviera para recibir las sobras, sentía preocupación hacía él sobretodo por su persona, era tan distinto que resultaba una persona muy oscura y de corazón oculto.

Al final agarro uno de los boles que habían en un rincón y se lo llevo para dárselo.

-Cody, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Izzy al ver donde se largaba.

Se dirigió hacía Takeru mientras sostenía el bol con una forma pasiva, se puso delante intentando de hacerle llamar la atención, este giro la cabeza mostrando su expresión amarga y vacía.

-Te he traído esto, necesitas comer -le entrego el bol.

Takeru se lo quedo como mirando intentando de entenderle y entonces dijo:

-No tengo hambre -contesto negando esa opción.

-Necesitas comer o sino jamas recuperaras fuerzas, ya perdiste unas cuantas en el desierto -explicó honestamente Cody para que se hiciera una idea-. Si el autentico Capitan Gennai estuviera aquí, se lo habría comido de verdad.

Ahí no pudo negarle que lo hacía con toda la buena intención, agarro el bol y entonces marcho a cenar con los demás.

Se puso en el extremo norte de la mesa donde parecía que se lo tenían reservado, se puso ahí a comer como si nada, era una especie de arroz junto con algúnas semillas rancias, como frutos secos.

-Sabía que acabarías cenando con nosotros -indico Cody.

-Ya -exclamo Takeru sin decir mucho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando de un lado para otro al ver que el invitado no parecía ser muy cordial, era como un salvaje salido de la nada y que no entendía de modales.

-Dime supuesto Capitan Gennai, ¿seguía habiendo electricidad antes de todo esto? -pregunto Izzy.

-Lo había, pero cuando la energía cayo, todo lo demás se apago, las ciudades quedaron envueltas en la oscuridad hasta que al final se hizo la luz, una luz tan enorme que dejo indeciso a todo el mundo dejándoles con la idea de que al final acabamos llegando a esto -explicó haciendo a la idea de que como fue todo hasta la gran expansión nuclear que lo deshizo todo.

-El apocalipsis -dijo el gemelo de pelo corto.

-¡El apocalipsis! -vociferaron ambos alzando los brazos hacía arriba en señal de sintonía.

-Dejadlo ya -reprocho Hikari y entonces todos bajaron los brazos-. Esta es una cena normal, no podemos seguir contando esa historia ahora que tenemos un nuevo invitado.

Takeru se quedo mirando con impunidad y siguió con lo suyo, Hikari mantenía la misma mirada al estar intentando de entender al chico nuevo, había algo en él que no decía a pesar de que notaba de que se hacía el amargado para esconder un enorme secreto. Davis los estaba mirando y notaba bien de que algo malo había entre ellos dos.

-¿Existen padres todavía? -pregunto uno de los niños pequeños.

Todos se inmutaron con los cubiertos de madera al aire al escuchar eso.

-No he visto a un niño en años -declaro sin mas preámbulos.

-¿Y que pasa con ese lugar del que vienes? -pregunto Katsuharu.

-Solamente hay uno, pero ese esta condenado -indico.

Todos se quedaron con la terrible idea de por lo que había pasado.

-Pues esperemos de que al menos quede alguno en él que no este condenado. Por los supervivientes del Mundo Lejano Lejano -alzo Hikari queriendo hacer un brindis por eso.

-¡Por los supervivientes del Mundo Lejano Lejano! -vociferaron a la vez en sintonía.

-Vaya por dios -exclamo resentido Takeru al ver como se tomaban las cosas.

-¿De donde vienes? -pregunto Chiaki.

-Ya lo he dicho, de muy lejos...

-No, quiero decir, ¿de donde vienes exactamente? ¿Cual es tu origen? ¿Cual es tu historia?

Ahí Takeru no podía negar que aquella era una grata pregunta que nadie antes le había contestado.

-¿Quien eres exactamente? -pregunto Patamon alzando la cabeza interesada.

Takeru no sabía que hacer, entendía que todos querían saber exactamente, pero para él conocer todo eso lo único que le daría era el mismo dolor que había desde entonces, no valía la pena.

-La única historia que tengo, es la misma que la de todos, vino el apocalipsis, y se trago toda las demás historias, ya no hay ningúna historia -declaro con tono resentido.

-¿Y que significa eso? -cuestiono V-mon.

-Que para mi ya nada tiene sentido, como que me arrepiento de haberme puesto aquí a comer, no tengo mas hambre -recrimino y entonces se levanto alejandose de ellos por nada.

-Gennai, Gennai -vocifero Cody al ver que se largaba.

-Déjalo ahí, que haga lo que quiera, si no quiere comer con nosotros es que entonces no es tan el Capitan Gennai como pensábamos, él ya no ser la misma persona de antes, tiene razón, la única historia aquí es la que se ha perdido en el paramo -acordo Davis dejando duda de que nada de lo que decía el chico rubio tenía algún sentido para ellos, él no era el Capitan Gennai ni jamas lo había sido, simplemente un intruso al que metieron por nada.

-¿Pero y que pasa si no coopera con nosotros? -cuestiono Cody alarmado.

-Jamas lo hará, él es así, y lo será siempre -lo dejo bien claro.

Todos siguieron con lo suyo como si nada sabiendo que en parte tenía razón, él no era una persona sociable o que quisiera estar con ellos por propia obligación, él era alguien resentido y con quien iba a tener que pasarse así toda la vida. Hikari era la que mas le preocupaba de todos ellos, su digimon estaba que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, su amo se había largado mientras él se encontraba metiendose en la caseta alta que tenían preparada para él, si quería saber quien era, tenía que hablarle personalmente sin que los otros estuvieran en medio, esto ya era algo personal.

··

El tiempo había pasado y Takeru estaba ahí mismo tirado en la caseta intentando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el tema ese del Capitan Gennai del que todos hablaban sin parar. Miro al techo y de pronto apareció una imagen conocida, era su hermano.

-¿Matt? -pregunto sorprendido.

-No pierdas el camino hermano mío -dijo con eco.

-¿Que camino? -pregunto extrañado ante esa mención.

-Ya lo sabrás, con el tiempo -declaro y entonces se esfumo su imagen.

-Matt, espera, ¿donde estas? ¿Que tengo que hacer? -vocifero dando todo tipo de alaridos queriendo encontrar aquella figura que simbolizaba a su hermano, estaba tan desesperado por querer verle que le parecía mas real esa silueta imaginaría que otra cosa.

En ese momento apareció Hikari asomando la cabeza.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto ella extrañada al ver lo que hacía.

Entonces Takeru se sorprendió y se hizo hacía atrás al asustarse.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto apaciguándolo.

Ahí entonces reaccionó dandose cuenta de lo que paso.

-Estoy bien, solo una pesadilla -indico tranquilizando y calmado.

Entonces Hikari paso dentro buscando un cobijo delante de él para acomodarse.

-¿Esta Patamon por ahí? -pregunto acordándose de que había dejado a su digimon por ahí.

-Esta jugando con Gatomon, parece que ambos se llevan bien -comento.

-Pues se nota demasiado -exclamo incrédulamente.

Hikari se lo quedo mirando con resentimientos, resultaba ser un chico bastante extraño.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de porque había venido.

-Quería hablarte sin que estuvieran todos los demás alrededor, creo que empiezo a entenderte -confeso expresamente.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi -recrimino y volteo la cabeza dandole la espalda.

Tenía razón, no sabía nada de él, excepto una pequeña cosa que le daba muchas vueltas.

-¿Quien es Matt? -pregunto concienzuda.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

-Lo decías todo el tiempo cuando te estuve trayendo hacía aquí -admitió-. ¿Que significa?

Ahí le había cogido hondo, tenía razón, ahora iba a tener que explicárselo, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el colgante que tenía y lo abrió pasándoselo a ella mientras tanto.

-Mi hermano -observo la fotografía en el colgante-. Se perdió por ahí mas allá del paramo donde supuestamente todavía queda algo de civilacíon, si es que hay algo de todo eso.

-¿Entonces sabes que hay gente verdad? -le cuestiono.

-Hay, pero nunca buena -indico.

-¿Y tu tuviste que matarlos a todos no?

-Tuve que hacer lo que fuera necesario para defenderme -recrimino.

-No te culpo por eso -exclamo.

-¿Y entonces de que és? ¿De no ser el Capitan Gennai que todos esperan? -cuestiono esos hechos.

Hikari no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando al intentar reconocer quien era ahora.

-Yo no te culpo, yo mas bien te envidio, al intentar encontrar a tu hermano -declaro.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Yo también tengo un hermano -saco otro colgante del mismo pantalón y se lo paso a él.

Lo abrió y observo la imagen de un chico guapo de pelo ondulado y de una forma desordenada.

-Deje a Tai mucho tiempo atrás, se quedo en casa, y hemos estado aquí esperando mucho tiempo como para querer volver a recuperar a todos los demás -explicó sinceramente.

-¿Los demás? -se extraño ante ese comentario.

Entonces le hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos pasaron a mirar hacía afuera.

-Ves a Cody, el chico de pelo corto -señalo.

-Uhum -corroboro.

-Tenía un padre y una madre, su padre era policía y cuando las revoluciones llegaron, su padre le ayudo a meterse en el mismo avión donde estamos ahora -confeso-. Ves también a los gemelos Kouji y Koichi que están ahí mismo.

-Si -corroboro observando a los gemelos charlando con uno de los pequeños.

-Se pasaron años sin verse, pero entonces un dia consiguieron escapar de sus padres y acabaron metiendose en el mismo avión, desde entonces ambos han estado todo el tiempo sintiendo recelos por lo que sucedió aquel dia, pero entonces yo los rehice haciendo que fueran mis leales guardias por si fallaba alguna cosa.

-Como tus súbditos -opino obviamente.

-Mas o menos -exclamo, luego señalo hacía otro-. Ellos son Katsuharu y Chiaki, vinieron juntos debido a las exigencias de sus padres, han sido los jefes del campamento en cuestión de que algúnos nos marchemos por un buen tiempo, son buenos líderes, pero no como para proteger a toda un pequeño grupo de niños incapaces de saber lo que es la perdida y la muerte.

-Uhum -corroboro de nuevo.

-Luego esta Izzy, él antes era un genio, siempre tenía la idea de estudiar en el MIT, pero su sueño se esfumo y fue obligado a meterse en el mismo avión, cuando vinimos aquí él fue uno de los pocos que pudieron saber como controlar la radio y todo lo demás, cuando Gennai se fue, le ordeno que se encargara de las comunicaciones por si llegaba a contactar con alguien -observo a Izzy siguiendo probando con aquel transmisor del cual no se despegaba nunca.

-¿Que pasa con ella? -pregunto señalando a Yolei.

-Esa es Yolei, tenía una familia de estilistas, de ahí que te haya cortado tan bien el pelo -aclaro.

-Claro como no -indico irónicamente al ver que tenía razón-. ¿Y que pasa con Davis?

-¿Con Davis? -cuestiono observando donde estaba.

-Si, ¿que sucede que me tiene tanta manía? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-No lo se, nunca antes se ha comportado así, aunque en ocasiones siempre se ha mostrado de cualquier otra forma conmigo -opino sinceramente.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono interesado.

-Al parecer quiere tener un rollo conmigo, se piensa que como fuimos los primeros en despertarnos del golpe estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero se equivoca en todo eso -indico expresamente.

-Ya veo -opino claramente viendo adonde estaba llegando la cosa.

-Todos nosotros hemos estado durante mucho tiempo esperando a que Gennai, él único de todos nosotros que tuvo la suficiente voluntad como para querer encontrar el camino de vuelta, volver a la civilacíon y así enmendar los errores de la humanidad, pero él nunca volvió, hasta ahora -explicó sinceramente y otra vez volvió a soltar el asunto acerca de Gennai.

Takeru dirigió la mirada hacía ella con expresión de soslayo al no poder creerse todavía eso.

-¿Sabes muy bien que yo no soy el autentico Capitan Gennai? -espeto sinceramente.

-Lo se, al principio me costo creerlo, pero ahora que lo veo, me doy cuenta de que eres alguien tan idéntico como nosotros, alguien perdido, sin familia, esperando encontrar algo que lo arregle, pero que jamas lo encontrara, y seguirá matando hasta saciar su sed de miedo -indico reconociendo que a pesar de todo si se daba cuenta de que no era el Capitan Gennai que todos esperaban ver.

Takeru asintió, reconociendo por una vez que alguien le había dicho lo nunca antes llego a comprender, el propósito de porque era como era ahora.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? ¿Como te llamas? -pregunto lo mismo de antes.

-Takeru, Takeru Ishida -declaro diciendo por fin lo que todos ansiaban conocer.

-Hikari, Hikari Yagami -le estrecho la mano para presentarse como debía.

-¿Tu me rescataste? -pregunto queriendo resolver ese hecho.

-Así es, te rescate a tiempo de morirte entre el polvo, suerte que estaba ahí porque sino habría sido tu fin -aclaro reconociendo que ella le salvo cuando justo se encontraba en ningúna parte.

-No es mi fin todavía -dijo.

-¿Como? -no comprendió eso ultimo que dijo.

-Mi hermano me dijo que tenía que seguir un camino -admitió.

-¿Pero tu hermano no estaba... -de pronto se detuvo al hacerse a la idea con algo-. ¿Tu lo ves verdad? ¿Tu vez a tu hermano?

-¿Que sabes tu de eso? -cuestiono amargamente.

-Ven, te enseñare una cosa -le agarro la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

Se la cogío y entonces ambos bajaron de la caseta, fueron andando recorriendo el campamento y dirigiendose hacía aquel camino ondulado que los llevaba hacía donde estaba el avión estrellado.

-Patamon -aviso a su digimon.

-Uhm -escucho el llamado de su amo.

-Volveré dentro de un rato, cuidate aquí -acordo.

-De acuerdo -prometió.

Entonces ambos empezaron a subir por la colina que los llevaba hasta lo mas hondo del cañón. A un lado Davis estaba observando lo que estaba sucediendo y no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando, algo había entre ellos y no le gustaba, sentía que aquel chico rubio se estaba aprovechando de su chica y eso haría que le quitara el puesto, ya desconfiaba aún mas de él.

-¿Crees que acabaran... ya sabes? -pregunto asumiendo V-mon.

-No lo se, pero si lo hacen, quiero asegurarme de que no suceda -acordo estrictamente.

··

Hikari se llevo consigo su lanza donde tenía colgando una linterna con una vela encendida para iluminar el camino, era una noche bastante oscura, sin nubes y la mas mínima estrella.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo -aviso.

-¿El que? -pregunto mientras intentaba de hacer que le siguiera el rastro.

-¿Porque solamente tu y Davis tenéis a vuestros digimons?, ¿es que los demás no tienen? -cuestiono ese hecho ya que tantas dudas daba y no entendía la lógica de ese asunto.

-Los otros tuvieron que dejar a sus digimons en un lugar seguro cuando estallo la guerra, en cambio yo no pude dejar a Gatomon sola y la escondida conmigo, aunque para Davis parece que su V-mon se escabullo y lo siguió hasta donde estaba -declaro expresamente.

-Vaya -opino injustamente-. ¿Y los demás no les echan de menos?

-Lo hacen, tienen la esperanza de creer que algún dia volverán de donde vinieron y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad, pero con la normativa de un nuevo mundo y mucho mejor -comento.

-Nunca habrá un mundo mejor -declaro él con total sinceridad.

En ese momento Hikari se detuvo y lo miro con una mirada fría.

-No se que piensas del mundo, pero créeme, hay mas que odio y desolación por todas partes, y nosotros somos la respuesta a todo eso -acordo estrictamente.

-Disculpame si te he hecho sentir mal -se disculpo personalmente.

-No tienes porque disculparte, todos se han hecho la misma cuestión desde entonces, y créeme, a nadie le gustaría saber que se pueden cambiar las tornas del mundo -opino expresamente.

Siguieron bajando hasta que al final llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el derrumbado avión estrellado contra el suelo, estaba intacto aunque se notaba bastante que algúnos por ahí estaban bastante dañados.

-Vamos -pidió Hikari y entonces Takeru marcho como pudo.

Se metieron en el interior del avión donde al menos una parte de toda la maquinaria estaba intacta, vació de los asientos pero parecían que lo habían remodelado todo para que pareciera una especie de casa campo privada para algúnos.

-¿Lo habéis estado utilizando? -pregunto sinceramente.

-De vez en cuando lo utilizamos por saber si el viento es capaz de levantarlo, pero cuando no, lo utilizo en secreto como mi lugar de descanso y serenidad -declaro dejando a un lado la lanza clavándola en un lugar seguro para que no se cayera y lo quemara todo con la linterna.

-¿Sabes muy bien que este avión ha dejado de volar no? -cuestiono asumiendo que se daba cuenta de que todo el aeroplano estaba completamente destruido y jamas volaría.

-Lo se, pero es lo que quiero hacerles creer a los niños o sino se pondrán a llorar y tendremos que cambiar de pañales antes de decirles que no hay esperanza en ningúna parte -indico irónicamente.

-Claro -exclamo estando mas o menos de acuerdo con eso.

Se sentaron ambos en un lado tomandose un momento para reflexionar.

-¿Que querías enseñarme? -pregunto acordándose de eso.

-De esto -arranco una cortina que había en un costado de la pared y entonces se mostró una imagen de todo un mapa pero hecho de una manera que parecía como algo abstracto.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono asombrado al ver lo que había hecho.

-Esto lo hizo Gennai, hace un tiempo, cuando se dispuso a partir en busca de la civilización, me dejo esto a mi, para hacerme entender que si la cosa fallaba, tendría que al menos seguir este camino, para salvar a los otros a un lugar mucho mas esperanzador del que fuera encontrar él -explicó dando a entender que era todo un esquema que representaba toda la historia desde que ellos llegaron, hasta el supuesto final que todos esperaban llegar a ver.

-¿Y que quiere decir exactamente? -pregunto acercandose para verlo mejor.

Hikari señalo el comienzo del mapa donde se mostraba el gran incidente de la caída del avión rompiendo en ambos pedazos junto con una gran hoguera alrededor.

-Cuando ambos caímos en el avión, se hizo la oscuridad, pensábamos que habíamos muerto y siendo tragados por el apocalipsis -luego fue siguiendo la linea hasta llegar a un retrato donde se mostraba a todo el grupo con la cara ensangrentada-. Pero la mayoría sobrevivió y con ello hicimos el momento de recuperarnos y pensar en lo que fuéramos a hacer en el futuro.

Fue bajando hasta mostrarse el retrato de un hombre alto con pelo castaño con armadura, tenía encima una lanza mientras varias manos de niños le rodeaban por todo lo bajo.

-Pero entonces un chico conocido como: Ryo Gennai, nos ayudo a encontrar el camino en este paraíso al que llamábamos: Hogar de la Salvación -siguió una linea recta donde se mostraba la enorme cordillera donde todos vivían ahora-. Pero luego con el paso del tiempo empezábamos a preocuparnos si algún dia volveríamos a la civilización, así que entonces Gennai reunió a un grupo de personas dispuestas a marchar en buscar del lugar que dejamos atrás olvidado.

Mostró la imagen de un enorme Gennai reunido junto con un grupo de niños que marchaban junto a él en fila mientras los otros quedaban atrás observando como los otros se iban.

-¿Y que paso que no fuiste con él? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-Quería hacerlo pero él tenía sus dudas acerca de si esto podía funcionar, ya se lo había reprochado a Davis pero no quiso escuchar y al final acabo yendo por misericordia, fue con los que mas desesperados estaban por querer volver a casa, pero después de tanto tiempo jamas volvieron -explicó dando a entender que a pesar de todas las dudas acabo yéndose a causa de las exigencias de Davis ya que este nunca daba una solución.

-Hum -carraspeo interesado al ver como fue la cosa.

-Paso el tiempo y entonces todos nos quedamos a vivir aquí, esperando a que llegara una nueva solución, alguien quien nos ayudara a encontrar un mejor camino -doblo la linea hasta mostrar un retrato de todos ellos tal y como eran ahora.

Entonces Hikari volteo la mirada hacía él con tono modesto.

-Hasta que llegaste tu -indico.

-Puede ser, pero como termina esta historia conmigo aquí -recrimino expresamente.

-Así -bajo toda una linea larga hasta mostrar una silueta donde se mostraba una ciudad en perfecto estado e iluminandose de fondo.

-¿Y que es esto? -cuestiono señalando otro retrato que había al lado de la ultima.

Había una imagen donde se mostraba a unos niños mucho mas jóvenes alzando unos bebes alrededor un fondo luminoso como si fuera un sol enorme.

-Los nacidos mañana, aquellos que harán del futuro un lugar mejor y arreglaran los errores que jamas tuvimos en cuenta -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Porque tienes tantas ganas en pensar que la gente de un mundo mejor arreglara las cosas? -pregunto queriendo entender porque toda esa ilusión filosófica.

-Porque tendría que ser así, hemos pasado tanto tiempo peleándonos el uno con el otro en busca de los recursos que tanto ansiábamos que al final no nos dimos cuenta de que al final eso nos destruiría a ambos, tenemos que aprender de ese error, y hacer de esto algo mucho mejor, para que así este paramo no acabe convirtiendose en un cementerio de aquellos que acabaron olvidados en la historia, tenemos que encontrar el camino a casa donde ahí hallaremos de una vez por todas la paz que hemos ansiado durante tanto tiempo -aclaro dando a entender que tenía que haber ese propósito o sino el mundo jamas cambiara y quedaría enterrado por siempre en la memoria de unos pocos.

Takeru no dijo nada, se quedo asintiendo intentando de pensar si eso funcionaria o no, estaba tan absorta en esa idea, que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de volver de donde vinieron.

-Se muy bien Takeru, que piensas que esta es una idea imposible, pero tienes que entender que esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas, no podemos seguir viviendo en mundo de miedo, tenemos que ir mas allá del paramo y conseguir la paz interior -insistió sinceramente Hikari.

Resoplo mosqueado y entonces se largo del avión sabiendo muy bien que ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, y no le servía de mucho.

-Takeru, Takeru -reprocho Hikari al ver que se largaba, se puso a buscarlo.

Salió del avión dispuesto a volver con los demás pero entonces Hikari lo perseguía por detrás.

-Takeru, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto recriminando.

-Con los demás -aviso amargamente sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Takeru entiende esto, no puedes dejarlo estar y pensar que nada de esto se solucionara como si fuera un producto de fantasía, podemos hacerlo, podemos recuperar la civilización -insistió y entonces se acerco hacía él agarrándole por los hombros.

Takeru se giro pero le agarro de la mano impidiendo que le tocase.

-Quieres saber lo que es un producto de fantasía, pensar que de algúna forma jamas íbamos a saber que el agotamiento de los recursos no iba a provocar un desastre medioambiental, y unos meses mas tarde acabo pasando que las maquinarias y la electricidad se acabaron apagando, los digimons se asustaron por esto y empezaron a destrozarlo todo por miedo, los líderes no supieron que hacer así que entonces decidieron acabar con todo el desastre de la única forma que conocían, lanzaron todas las bombas nucleares que conocían provocando así un enorme maremoto de oscuridad que asolo el mundo entero, nada quedo con vida excepto aquellos que estaban fuera de su rango como yo -explicó recriminándole al hacerle entender la lógica de todo el asunto.

-¿Y entonces porque sigues buscando a tu hermano? ¿Porque sigues pensando que Matt sigue vivo

Con eso ya le había hecho la idea suficiente como para darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Porque sigues persiguiendo a los fantasmas del pasado? -cuestiono sollozando.

-Porque es lo ultimo que me queda -declaro.

-Pues Tai es también lo ultimo que me queda, así que no hagas como que no me importa y no hay esperanza, porque se muy bien que puedo creer que sobrevivió de algúna forma, y si sigo creyendo en eso, entonces puedo seguir siendo lo bastante fuerte como para guiar a los demás hacía un mañana mucho mejor -reprocho expresamente demostrándole que por mucho que siguiera pensando que no había forma de que estuviera vivo, todavía seguía creyendo en esa idea porque eso era lo único que la mantenía con la misma voluntad de siempre.

Aquello si que le afecto, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-Nunca he querido decir que este muerto del todo, simplemente quise decir que en este mundo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, y por la mas mínima remota idea de que este vivo, entonces harás darme cuenta de que me estoy equivocando en todo -comento sinceramente.

Hikari se sintió por lo menos satisfecha de oír eso, de pronto se dirigió hacía él y le acabo abrazando tan fuerte que no lo soltaba.

-He estado esperando mucho tiempo a que viniera Gennai, pero al menos te encontré a ti, por una razón, creo que fue esta -indico sollozando.

-Tal vez, tal vez -asintió indeciso sin saber que decir al respecto, la abrazo intentando de calmarla al sentir que por una vez, no se sentía tan solo.

Una bruma de viento los cubrió a ambos de arena mientras se encontraban en medio de ningúna parte entre aquel espacio cubierto de arena.

··

Ambos volvieron de vuelta al campamento bajando la caminata cuando entonces de pronto empezaron a oír algo raro que les llamo la atención.

-¡Rata! ¡Rata! -era la voz de Chiaki.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono Hikari y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo.

Bajaron del todo y entonces observaron como todo el mundo iba corriendo de un lado para otro intentando de perseguir una rata con algo encima, iba correteando dando saltos, en ese momento Gatomon se puso a perseguirlo.

-Atrapala Gatomon -ordeno Chiaki.

Marcharon corriendo lo mas rápido que podían mientras veían como Izzy se proponía a cogerla pero paso por encima de sus patas, luego Gatomon hizo lo mismo pero se choco con él tirándolo y haciendo una voltereta unilateral.

La rata siguió corriendo hasta que al final acabo saltando encima de las manos de Cody.

-Mirad esto -dijo asombrado al tener la rata pero lo mas raro de todo era lo que tenía encima.

Gatomon se puso delante y empezo a ir saltando al querer agarrar la rata.

-Damela, vamos -insistió ella poniendose en su lado felino.

-Gatomon para -reprocho Cody al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

Ambos se acercaron y observaron sorprendidos que la cogío.

-Bien hecho Cody -agradeció Katsuharu.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto recriminando Hikari.

-Jefa Hikari, estábamos haciendo lo nuestro cuando de pronto esta rata se me puso encima de la cara, creía que me iba a morder -aclaro con disgusto Chiaki.

-Esta rata tiene algo encima -declaro Cody.

-Cierto, parece tener una hoja atada -indico Koichi.

-¿Seguramente viene de algúna parte? -cuestiono asumiendo Patamon.

-Si -dijo pensativo Takeru-. Me la prestas.

-Si, ten -le entrego la rata.

-¿Que esta haciendo eso aquí? -pregunto Davis acercandose por el otro lado mientras tenía encima a V-mon, cuando ambos se juntaron este se bajo mirando por debajo.

-Davis, esta rata puede venir de algúna parte mas allá del paramo -aviso Yolei.

-Me da igual si esta rata es un regalo de esperanza o que, no quiero tener a ningún parasito aquí mismo, podría contaminar el agua -recrimino expresamente pero con amargura.

-No es de ese tipo de ratas -aviso Takeru mientras desataba la nota.

-¿Como lo sabes? -cuestiono V-mon.

-Porque las ratas vienen de las alcantarillas, y ya no hay alcantarillas -indico obviamente.

-Cierto -indico Kouji y todos los demás le siguieron la corriente.

Desato la nota y entonces le paso la rata de vuelta a Cody.

-Gracias -agradeció.

-Damela, damela -siguió exigiendo Gatomon con querer cogerla.

-Gatomon, como sigas así al final no recibirás ningún premio después -le riño Hikari.

Lo dejo estar pero reprocho mosqueada porque tenía ganas de esa rata.

Takeru abrió la nota resultando ser una carta, la empezo a leer mentalmente.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto Yolei.

-Querido Takeru, si estas leyendo esto es que entonces has sobrevivido al exilio y has recibido mensaje, lamento que no pudieras sacarme a mi y a Wormmon de Retro Ciudad, ahora que Vademon el Mente ha perdido el poder Arukenimon se ha hecho con todo y tienen al cerebro grande trabajando en las maquinas, la electricidad esta decayendo y no sabemos muy bien cuando volverá, pero sabes bien que nada de esto volverá a la normalidad. Si es posible que hayas encontrado un lugar seguro es que entonces puedes tener una oportunidad de sacarme de aquí antes cuanto, te he aviso yo Ken, alias el Torturador de Cerdos, posdata, uno de los guardias se ha hecho con tus cosas, no se muy bien quien, pero se bien que oí decir que tenía un arma que no la necesitaría nadie, así que puedo asumir que es tuya, con respecto, Ken -releyó toda la nota y ahí reconoció de quien se trataba el que había enviado el mensaje.

Se quedo tan conmocionado al leer eso que no se lo podía creer.

-No puede ser -dijo estupefacto.

-¿Quien es Ken? -pregunto Yolei.

-Es uno de los prisioneros que había en Retro Ciudad, le prometí que le soltarían pero no pudo cumplir la promesa -aclaro.

-Vaya -dijo estupefacta Yolei y entonces agarro la nota al querer verlo por si mismo, todos se acercaron queriendo ver lo mismo.

Lo fue leyendo hasta quedarse convencida de que parecía que necesitaba ayuda.

-Parece que tiene problemas -indico estupefacta.

-Los tiene, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por él -declaro Takeru.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Ese chico te envió esto porque necesitaba de tu ayuda? ¿Lo vas a dejar tirado en esa pocilga por nada? -reprocho Yolei queriendo entender porque lo no ayudaba.

-Ya yo no puedo hacer nada por él, no puedo volver ahí, si me ven, soy hombre muerto -indico.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al no poder creerse que estaban dispuestos a dejarlo morir ahí.

-Eres un cobarde -dijo Yolei con todo el consentimiento.

-No soy un cobarde, solamente soy un hombre que entiende que no puede volver al lugar donde le arrebataron todas sus cosas -retracto seriamente y entonces se marcho dispuesto a volver a la caseta.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, Yolei tenía ganas de querer rescatar a ese chico, pero si el chico rubio no los ayudaba, entonces no podían hacer mucho.

Hikari no soportaba eso y entonces decidió ir a buscarle.

-Kari, espera -le freno Davis.

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que le deje estar? -reprocho cuestionando esa acción.

-Y si, que vamos a querer hacer, él no es Gennai, él jamas nos salvara -recrimino.

-Lo se muy bien -contesto eufóricamente.

Con eso los dejo estupefactos a todos ellos, había dicho justo lo que nunca antes dijo.

-Ahora lo se -dijo con tono sollozante.

Ningúno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí observando como por una vez reconocía que todo estaba perdido y jamas lo reconocerían.

Se quedaron observando como Takeru marchaba directo hacía la casa donde se iba a dormir ahí para pasar de todo, Patamon lo miraba y no lo soportaba mas, decidió ir con él.

-Tk -dijo resentido y entonces marcho volando a seguir a su amo.

-Patamon -replico Gatomon al ver que se iba él también.

-Déjale Patamon, si quiere ir con él, que vaya, es su amo, tiene su derecho a hacerlo -indico ella.

Gatomon se queda resentida al ver que se iba él único amigo que había tenido en mucho tiempo, todos estaban de la misma forma, en especial Cody, que al no poder soportarlo se marcho corriendo sin decir nada, pero se escuchaban los gemidos de no soportarlo.

-Cody -dijo sorprendida Yolei al ver como se largaba.

Marcho corriendo y se escabullo en uno de los huecos que habían.

-Déjale ir Yolei, sabes muy bien que esto no podra soportarlo -asintió Hikari al respecto.

Cody se metió dentro y ahí se encontraba aquel colchón de plumas, se apoyo encima y empezo a llorar desconsolado, agarro la gorra del Capitan Gennai que había lanzado antes el chico y la agarro tan fuerte como si fuera un oso de peluche, el Capitan Gennai era una de las pocas cosas en las que confiaba, y ahora que había traicionado su confianza, no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Takeru estaba ahí tendido sobre la caseta de madera cuanto entonces apareció Patamon arrastrandose sobre su amo, lo miro y estaba con una cara como de no querer saber nada de nada.

-¿Que te ocurre Takeru? ¿Porque te niegas a todo? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Porque ese ya no soy yo, ya no soy él que era -declaro nerviosamente.

-Lo sigues siendo para mi -contesto y entonces se apoyo encima de él.

··

La mañana había pasado y un enorme sol amanecía dando un gran resplandor anaranjado por todo el paramo y el desierto que lo ocupaba.

Takeru y Patamon estaban dormidos el uno con el otro, de pronto algo sonó parecido a un choque entre metales que los despertó sin mas dilación.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Patamon sorprendido.

Entonces Takeru se levanto, se puso su camiseta sin mangas y observo lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, estaban todos reunidos alzando sus lanzas mientras Davis iba golpeando el arco de CDs que tenían como gong.

-Agarradlo todo nos vamos -repuso Davis avisando a todo el mundo.

-¿Adonde se van? -cuestiono Patamon.

En ese momento Takeru reconoció de que se trataba.

-Oh joder, no me digas que van... -ahí reconoció y entonces se dispuso a bajar para frenar el asunto antes de que la cosa se complicara mas de la cuenta.

Hikari reunió a sus gemelos guardias y a sus otros amigos alrededor de un pilar.

-Escuchame bien, se que hemos estado durante mucho tiempo esperando a que alguien nos rescate, pero ese rescate jamas existirá, como dijo nuestro invitado, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos ya no existe, así que, si no vamos a ser salvados, vamos a salvar a aquellos que nos pueden, vamos a rescatar a ese que hace llamar Ken de donde sea que este -dictamino Hikari.

-¡Vamos a salvar a Ken! ¡Vamos a salvar a Ken! -vociferaron a la vez.

-¿En serio estamos dispuestos a hacer esto? -pregunto Katsuharu por detrás.

Entonces él junto con Chiaki e Izzy vinieron con una cara como de mostrarse desafiantes.

-¿Estamos dispuestos a hacer esta partida? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Así es, no podemos dejar que alguien que es como nosotros quede encerrado ahí como un esclavo, nosotros hemos escuchado siempre los gritos de aquellos que han quedado atrás, pues ahora hay uno que ha quedado atrás, si queremos salvarle, tenemos que ir a buscarle -dictamino seriamente dando otro de sus discursos filosóficos-. ¿Quien esta conmigo?

-Yo, yo, yo -dijeron todos a la vez alzando sus lanzas queriendo hacer la partida.

-¡Alto! -vocifero Davis deteniéndoles-. Entiendo que todos queramos hacer esta misión, pero esto no es algo de lo que estemos acostumbrados, jamas hemos ido tan lejos, y si lo hacemos, acabaremos de la misma forma que Capitan Gennai, olvidado.

-Pero Capitan Gennai pudo sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo -indico Chiaki.

-No que va, él no ser Gennai, él ser otra persona, alguien distinto, alguien que se ha enfrentado a lo que es estar por encima de las cenizas de los olvidados, él es la prueba de ese mundo -aclaro Hikari hacíendoles entender que ahora si tenía la idea de que él jamas sería el salvador.

Aquello hizo que Cody agarrase fuertemente la gorra de la compasión que tenía.

-Tiene razón, jamas vimos que el viento levantara a gran avión, no habían cazas en el cielo, no hay nada de todo eso, solamente nos queda este lugar, este es nuestro Mundo Lejano Lejano ahora -indico sinceramente Davis al respecto.

-Puede ser, pero recordad que el copiloto una vez estuvo apunto de comunicarse cuando se perdió la señal, puede que haya alguien que todavía este por ahí -comento Izzy.

-¿Y como sabemos eso? Él dijo que solamente existe un lugar, y es el lugar donde se encuentra este tal Ken, por eso mismo tenemos que encontrarle -insistió Yolei.

-No vais a encontrar nada -reprocho Takeru mostrandose ante ellos.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Katsuharu.

-Solamente existe un lugar y es Retro Ciudad, y si ven a un niño metido ahí dentro, os meterán en la pocilga que es Subciudad, donde trabajareis con mierda de cerdo para crear metano, y ahora que Vademon el Mente ha perdido a su Fuerte, las cosas serán mucho peores con Arukenimon y sus súbditos, jamas dejaran que os lo llevéis de ahí -explicó seriamente Takeru para que se hicieran a la idea de lo que iba a ser estar ahí mismo con todos los demás guardias y monstruos digitales.

Todos se quedaron entumecidos al escuchar eso.

-¿Mierda de cerdo? -cuestiono V-mon.

-Oh si, mierda de cerdo, un montón de ella -aclaro expresamente.

Nadie supo que decir al respecto, excepto saber muy bien que si era verdad que se metían en ese lugar acabarían metidos en un embrollo del que no saldrían con vida.

-¿Y porque debemos creerte? -pregunto Davis poniendose a la defensiva.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Patamon.

-No sabemos quien eres, no sabemos de donde vienes, ¿como sabemos que existe ese lugar donde se encuentra ese tal Ken? -recrimino interrogantemente.

-Tienes esa nota, eso es una prueba -indico lógicamente.

-Puede ser, pero si hay una cosa que no soporto es que intrusos como tu se metan donde no deben, y tu has pasado esa linea de portarte como un individuo mas a ser una amenaza, así que dime, ¿que le has contado a Kari mientras tanto? -recrimino poniéndole el dedo encima.

Takeru empezaba a notar que algo le estaba diciendo y no sonaba a que fuera eso mismo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esto era algo mucho mas personal.

-¿Así que esto es por ella verdad? -asumió.

-¿Que? -no comprendió.

-No lo entiendes verdad, ella no quiere nada contigo -le riño desafiandole.

-No he dicho nada de tener algo con ella, lo que quiero saber es que planeas hacer con ella, has estado con ella toda la noche, ¿que hicisteis ahí en él avión? -retracto maliciosamente.

-Nada, que a ti te importe -reprocho de vuelta pero subiendo mas de tono.

-Pues muy bien entonces, nos largamos, ¿quien viene? -pregunto dispuesto a marcharse y hacer la partida con tal de llevarle la contra.

-Nosotros vamos con Kari, pase lo que pase, iremos con ella -dictamino Koichi.

-De vosotros ya me lo suponía, ¿quien mas? -se dirigió hacía todo el mundo.

-Yo voy -indico Cody.

-No Cody, tu no puedes ir ya te lo he avisado -recrimino Davis advirtiéndole.

-Me da igual si no voy o no, piense irme a seguir estando en un lugar donde la única persona que supuestamente nos salvaría no nos salvara -reprocho Cody dando a entender que prefería estar en el exterior que metido en un lugar donde esta un fraude como Takeru.

Davis quiso echar la vista gorda pero sabía bien que le haría cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

-Ve, como pero te hundas en la arena no pienso hacerme responsable -acepto sin rechistar.

Entonces Cody se unió al grupo junto con Kari y los gemelos.

-¿Quien mas? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía todo el mundo.

-Yo voy -indico Izzy.

-Y yo también -advirtió Yolei.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien va a dirigir este lugar? -critico exponencialmente.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos, hemos estado dirigiendo este lugar en los momentos mas críticos, podemos con ello -advirtió Katsuharu dispuesto a dirigir el campamento.

Davis dudo de ello, entonces dirigió una mirada a Hikari al respecto para saber que pensaba.

-Que lo hagan -acepto decididamente.

-Así es como lo vas a hacer -recrimino Takeru al respecto.

Todos dirigieron la mirada de vuelta hacía él.

-Vas a mandar a todo el mundo para buscar algo que va a ser una perdición.

-No vamos a buscar la perdición, vamos a rescatar a alguien de las manos de una dictadura, eso es lo que vamos a hacer -retracto seriamente Gatomon.

-No he dicho que ese lugar sea una dictadura, simplemente es un lugar que da mal rollo, ¿sabéis como llamaron a Ken al ser condenado a cadena perpetua? -pregunto advirtiéndoles.

-¿Como? -pregunto Yolei.

-Torturador de Cerdos, así es como lo llamaron, por un pequeño malentendido, lo trataron de maltratador, así es como te van a tratar por un pequeño error, y pensad en lo que os harán a vosotros, si os metéis ahí -declaro exponencialmente advirtiéndoles de lo que iban a hacer.

Ahora todos se quedaron con otra duda mas, no sabían si creerle o no saber que hacer.

-Hikari, no les obligues a hacer esto, una vez que te metas ahí, jamas habrá una vuelta atrás -admitió sinceramente Takeru queriendo impedir que cometiera ese error.

-Tu pudiste haber muerto ahí en el desierto, yo te rescate, pues ahora yo voy a rescatarlo, y no vamos a impedir que tu nos desafíes por esto -recrimino Hikari dejándole claro que lo iban a hacer si o si, indico haciendo el gesto de marchar y entonces dieron la vuelta subiendo por la colina.

Davis le echo en cara sabiendo bien que él se equivocaba en todo esto.

-Maldita sea -reprocho Takeru sabiendo bien que ahora no podría impedírselo.

Se dirigió hacía el maletín de hierro y saco el fusil, agarro unas cuantas balas y metió una dentro, se puso en posición dirigiendo el punto de mira hacía el blanco mas fácil y disparo.

Todos se taparon los oídos al escuchar eso que resonó demasiado fuerte, Hikari se quedo estupefacta al ver que estaba lo bastante loco como para poder detenerlos de esa forma, miro y se dio cuenta de que la bala había atravesado una de las bolsas de agua, salía todo el agua de dentro por un enorme agujero del tamaño de una uva. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso.

-Escuchadme bien, yo no soy el Capitan Gennai, mi nombre es Takeru, Takeru Ishida, no soy ningún heroe, solamente un superviviente como todo el mundo, tengo una misión, y es encontrar lo que queda de mi hermano, pero no puedo hacerlo, sabiendo que vosotros vais a seguir con esta parafernalia de querer rescatar a alguien que posiblemente este muerto, así que nos quedaremos aquí, y pensaremos en que hacer -acordo explícitamente Takeru al respecto.

-¿Lo que vamos a hacer? -critico Davis-, hemos estado haciendo lo mismo de siempre una y otra vez, necesitamos ver que hay mas allá del paramo, y si no hacemos esto, entonces jamas encontraremos un lugar mejor que este.

-Pues mala suerte para ti -espeto amargamente Takeru para dejarle claro que ya no era su problema.

-Creí que al menos tendrías algo de misericordia, pero ahora ya veo que no, vamos Kari -acordo explícitamente y luego le pidió a ella de seguir.

Hikari no dijo nada, solamente se quedo mirando a Takeru con total sinceridad.

-Vamos -insistió al ver que no se movía.

Al final acepto y le dio la espalda marchando y subiendo por lo que quedaba de la colina.

-No me obligues -exclamo resentido entre dientes y entonces volvió a poner otra bala.

Apunto poniendose en posición y disparo, pero no le dio a nadie y siguieron subiendo como si nada.

-No me hagas perder mas balas -recrimino Takeru y volvió a agregar otra bala mas.

Apunto de vuelta y disparo, pero no le dio y al final salieron de la colina hasta desaparecer en el fondo. Ahí Takeru se daba cuenta de que tenía que frenarlos ahora o sino se largarían.

Marcho corriendo dejando a Patamon ahí mismo y entonces subió por la colina, dejo el fusil en un rincón y entonces subió hasta ponerse detrás de Izzy, lo quito de encima al igual que Yolei, siguió así hasta que al final paso a un recorrido estrecho donde ahí estaban los dos.

Agarro a Kari por los hombros y la giro, se quedo con una mirada de resentimiento.

-No lo hagas -insistió sinceramente de una vez por todas.

-No la toques -reprocho Davis con tono malicioso.

-¿Oh que? -critico Takeru.

Davis se harto y al final empuño el puño dispuesto a darle un golpe pero Takeru lo esquivo y al final acabo siendo él quien le dio un golpe de puño que lo acabo derribando del todo.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto Hikari estupefacta al ver eso.

-Lo que tenía que hacer -recrimino.

Lo levanto y se lo puso contra los hombros de lo desmayado que estaba.

-Le has matado -comento frustradamente V-mon creyendo que había matado a su amo.

-No le he matado, solamente le he dado el golpe de gracia -indico-. Venid vosotros dos aquí.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y se dirigieron hacía él, lo agarraron como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-Llevadlo de vuelta a abajo -ordeno explícitamente.

-Si -afirmo Koichi y ambos fueron ayudados por los otros.

Takeru asintió y entonces miro sinceramente a Hikari queriendo saber que pensaba.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora? -pregunto él queriendo saber su opinión.

-¿Que le pasara a Ken ahora mismo? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No lo se, pero se muy bien que ahora mismo, las cosas no están siendo normales en Retro Ciudad -indico asumiendo con total seriedad.

··

El generador hecho chispas como si de un cortocircuito se tratase.

-Oh no -dijo Vademon frustrado al ver lo que sucedió.

-¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto Drimogemon acercandose para ver lo que pasaba.

-Parece que el generador no ha soportado la carga y se ha sobrecalentado -indico.

-¿Se puede reparar eso? -critico exceptualmente.

-El problema no es que pueda repararlo, ya esta roto, no sirve -anunció Vademon nerviosamente.

Drimogemon refunfuño y entonces indico con gestos a su compañero Puppetmon que estaba al otro lado de la plataforma, se dirigió hacía ahí teniendo una cara de pocos amigos.

-Dice que ya roto y no se puede reparar le anunció para que supiera lo que pasaba.

Puppetmon refunfuño como un salvaje y entonces agarro a Vademon como hacía antes.

-No por favor, no me hagas daño, yo no tengo la culpa, ya estaba roto desde antes -aclaro nerviosamente Vademon mientras ponía las manos en señal de rezo.

Refunfuño de nuevo y entonces lo soltaron dejándolo colgando como una lampara.

-¡Parad esto! -reprocho Vademon mientras iba dando vueltas en círculos.

-Ahí que avisar de esto -indico y entonces ambos avanzaron hacía el otro lado del soporte.

Debajo de todo, Ken y Wormmon se encargaban todavía de recoger los restos de la mierda de cerdo que seguía tirada en el suelo.

-Oye tu -alguien le grito.

-¿Si? -pregunto Ken mirando hacía arriba donde estaban los dos lugartenientes.

-A ti, a tu digimon el gusano -retracto maliciosamente.

-Soy un Wormmon -aclaro expresamente Wormmon al ver como lo trataban.

-Da igual, quiero que vengas aquí y le avises a Arukenimon que el generador esta roto, nosotros estamos ocupados con este -ordeno explícitamente Drimogemon al respecto.

-Enseguida señor -obedeció y entonces marcho corriendo.

-No tardes -apuro Ken.

-Ya lo se -insistió Wormmon y marcho con todas las prisas posibles.

Ken siguió con lo suyo, estaba harto de estar recogiendo toda esa mierda una y otra vez, entendía lo que estaban haciendo aquí, pero si había algo que no soportaba era el hecho de que tenía que pasarse así todo el tiempo como un jodido esclavo. Miro hacía arriba en aquel conducto donde antes habían enviado la rata con el mensaje, espero de que hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-No tardes Takeru, te necesitamos aquí -insistió desesperado Ken al respecto.

Wormmon marcho a la sala de maquinas y de ahí se conecto con el altavoz que daba lugar a la torre de Arukenimon, lo conecto y espero a que se conectara la señal.

··

Dentro Arukenimon estaba teniendo su sesión de corte de pelo con la ayuda de su sapo saxofonista, estaba sentada tranquilamente en su silla trono mientras el otro se lo cortaba como si fuera un experto peluquero.

La mujer araña estaba examinando aquel silbato que utilizo Takeru para derrotar a Knightmon el Fuerte, sentía curiosidad por saber como funcionaba, de haberlo sabido habría adquirido uno como ese hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya le daba igual como funcionaba, ya no lo necesitaba, tenía lo que quería, y era toda Retro Ciudad, desde arriba para abajo, y con Vademon el Mente retenido ahí abajo, ya nada le podía detener.

De pronto empezo a sonar un pitido estridente que venía del altavoz del rincón.

-¿Podrías encargarte tu Mummymon? -pidió Arukenimon.

-Si -indico el digimon momia estando ahí mismo, conecto el altavoz que estaba sujeto al periscopio y entonces dijo-: ¿Quien llama?

-Soy Wormmon, el mecánico, llamo para decir que el generador esta roto y que Vademon el Mente ya no puede repararlo, vamos a necesitar uno nuevo -declaro Wormmon.

Aquello hizo que Arukenimon le dieran ganas de romperlo todo.

-¿Seguro que esta roto del todo? -pregunto asumiendo.

-Así es, aunque podríamos repararlo del todo pero eso nos costaría tiempo, posiblemente durante todo un dia entero si es preciso -indico sinceramente.

-Haced lo que sea, mientras no estéis perdiendo el tiempo -ordeno Mummymon.

-Si señor, cambio y corto -finalizo Wormmon cortando la comunicación.

Mummymon se dirigió hacía la jefa Arukenimon donde entonces le dijo:

-Parece que este tema va a tardar mucho mas de lo que esperábamos -anunció honestamente.

Arukenimon no dijo nada, simplemente detuvo a su saxofonista y entonces se levanto.

-Pues tardara lo que sea, no construí este lugar con sangre y datos desperdiciados por nada, reconstruiremos este lugar, y será como un nuevo comienzo -acordo explícitamente Arukenimon, entonces soltó el silbato tirándolo hacía el exterior.

El silbato cayo de la torre y acabo impactando contra una pequeña cesta, de pronto alguien la cogío, era Wizardmon, la cogío interesado, se quedo examinándola.

-Interesante -opino y entonces se la guardo por si acaso.

Luego siguió su camino hacía adelante mientras todo el mundo iba repartiendo todo lo que tenía debido a que ahora como se estaban quedando sin electricidad, las cosas se estaban perturbando mucho por toda Retro Ciudad.

··

La noche había vuelto a llegar en el campamento, todos estaban intentando de hacer como que lo que paso a la mañana no había pasado ya que estaba causando ciertos problemas entre los mas pequeños que no entendían a que venía toda esa riña de antes.

Davis estaba atado en una de las columnas que sostenían las casetas debido a que no paraba de estarse quieto y viendo como se comportaba ahora con respecto a Takeru estaba claro que no iba a parar hasta conseguir pararlo y recibir su castigo.

-¿Crees que dejara de comportarse así? -pregunto Takeru dirigiendose a Hikari.

-No lo se, hubo una vez que se peleo con un lagarto y estuvo horas quejándose por todo -mencionó Hikari con ironía.

-Ah -comprendió Takeru con la misma sensación.

Davis se despertó y miro hacía arriba sin apenas girar la cabeza, tenía una mirada como de no querer saber nada excepto seguir odiando a la misma persona que le sacaba de quicio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos dentro -sugirió seriamente.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo -indico y entonces ambos se metieron dentro.

Davis refunfuño apenado al ver que ahora ella le gustaba él, sentía como que le habían traicionado, de pronto observo que Izzy estaba pasando delante suyo y como siempre con el transmisor.

-¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! -le aviso susurradamente para no llamar la atención.

-Davis, ¿estas despierto? -le pregunto.

-Calla, y desatame -le ordeno reprochando.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Desatame y diré que fue cosa de mi, de ti no sabrán nada -indico explícitamente.

-¿En serio me estas pidiendo esto? -cuestiono recriminandole.

-Si, vamos, ayudame un poco por los viejos tiempos -insistió.

Izzy se quedo mirándole intentando de saber si entendía lo que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que él pretendía que lo ayudara a seguir con sus broncas.

-No -contesto fríamente.

-¿Como? ¿De que me hablas? -cuestiono sin entender que significaba eso.

-Estoy harto de que siempre me pidas lo imposible, por tu culpa casi pase un mal rollo, esta vez no te pienso ayudar, jamas lo haré -negó rotundamente.

-Izzy, sabes muy bien que no puedes dejarme aquí -recrimino sinceramente.

-Si que puedo, y para que te quede claro, tu no mandas aquí, Hikari es quien manda, y tu, te has quedado bastante corto -acordo dejándoselo claro.

-Izzy, por favor -insistió una ultima vez.

Se quedo mirándole con una mala cara y entonces se marcho dandole la espalda.

-Izzy, no, no, no puedes hacerme esto -reprocho Davis con tono desesperado al ver que la única persona en la que podía confiar lo estaba dejando ahí atado.

Mientras al otro lado, Cody lo estaba observando todo, se mostró pensativo al ver esa escena.

Ambos estaban metidos en aquella caseta alejados el uno contra el otro intentando de saber que decir al respecto ahora que se encontraban en esa situación.

-¿Crees que me he portado un poco mal con respecto a lo de esta mañana? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-Bastante -contesto sin pensárselo mucho.

-Lo suponía -exclamo irónicamente-. Yo nunca he querido ser así.

-Yo tampoco, yo lo único que quería era enseñarle a Gatomon lo que había mas allá del mundo, pero después del estallido nuclear y de todo lo demás, ahora lo único que sabe es que todo es siempre una desesperación por querer encontrar un mundo nuevo, uno en el que todo siga como antes -explicó sinceramente dando a entender todo lo que pretendía hacer pero todos esos sueños se le perdieron con el paso del tiempo.

-Pues si algúna vez se reconstruye el mundo, será difícil, sabes -opino expresamente.

-Lo se, pero durante años la gente ha estado utilizando la piedra como una única herramienta, y después de eso siguieron avanzando hasta construir ciudades enormes de grandes rascacielos, pero al final todo eso tuvo su punto de partida -indico obviamente.

-Pues eso es lo que pasa cuando la gente recorre demasiado a los recursos y al final los desaprovecha, hemos sido víctimas de nuestra propia creación -dio un dato bastante obvio.

Carraspeo Hikari estando de acuerdo con ese hecho, asomo la cabeza hacía atrás pero sintió que le estaba doliendo de la mala posición en la que estaba.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto al ver como reaccionaba.

-Bueno, parece que no es el lugar mas cómodo que podría haber pensado -indico.

-Si quieres puedes ponerte aquí, hay bastante sitio -sugirió sinceramente.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces se apoyo a su lado, él se aparto dejándole un sitio.

Mientras, fuera de la caseta se encontraba Davis todavía con la misma amargura pero ahora de saber que nadie le desataría, estaba destinado a estar ahí atado como un prisionero, de pronto algo empezo a moverse por los alrededores, Davis lo noto y asomo la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto.

Entonces apareció saltando V-mon mientras ponía su dedo encima para silenciarlo.

-V-mon, rápido ayudame, desatame -insistió Davis al ver que su digimon había vuelto a ayudarlo.

-En eso estoy -se acerco rápidamente y entonces se puso a desatar el enorme nudo que había entre las cuerdas que le tenían atado.

-Date prisa -insistió apuradamente sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien le acabase viendo siendo desatado y libre.

-Eso intento -apuro nerviosamente mientras intentaba de desatar el nudo.

Mientras de vuelta en la caseta, ambos dos estaban ahí sin apenas decirse nada, estaba todo tan tranquilo que no querían desperdiciarlo todo por nada.

-¿Sabes que Hikari? -la llamo.

-¿Que? -respondió ella gimiendo de sueño.

-¿Quien era exactamente Gennai? -pregunto él al respecto sobre ese hecho.

Entonces ella asomo la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Su nombre era Ryo Akiyama, pero decidió llamarse Ryo Gennai para que todos le respetaran, que le vieran como alguien único, porque Gennai significa maestro, él era algo así como el mas mayor de todos nosotros, cuando venimos aquí, no teníamos ni idea de que hacer, entonces él nos ayudo a mejorarlo todo de una sola vez, nos ayudo a tratar este lugar como un hogar, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta no nos parecía lo mismo que casa, así que decidimos que alguien tendría que hacer un viaje para poder saber si había algún superviviente o no, él reunió a algúnos niños y los que eran mucho mas mayores, él y los suyos se marcharon mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí, esperando ese rescate por parte de los pilotos que murieron en el accidente, pero nadie volvió, y entonces ahí nos dimos cuenta de que podría estar muerto o no, pero entonces de entre las tinieblas viniste tu y nos demostraste que todavía queda algo de civilización, aunque no como la pensábamos -explicó sinceramente dando a entender que era el niño elegido predilecto que los ayudo a todos a comenzar de nuevo pero que desgraciadamente se embargo en un viaje imposible donde nadie regreso.

Ahí entonces Takeru comprendió porque le tenían tanto cariño a aquel tal Gennai y porque pensaban que los iba a llevar al Mundo Lejano Lejano.

-¿Le echas de menos? -pregunto compasivamente.

-Como cualquier otro -admitió sinceramente.

-¿Como era? -pregunto interesado.

-Bueno, era otro chico orgulloso que siempre sabía lo que hacía falta, tenía una especie de mano de metal con la que siempre utilizaba como puño americano, se dejaba el pelo revuelto como casi mi hermano, algo guapo -resumió irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que Takeru se riera por como sonaba eso ultimo.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono ella mosqueada.

-De verdad piensas que Ryo era solamente guapo o simplemente tenías algo con él -indico obviamente.

-Bueno, al principio, pero éramos incompatibles -confeso y entonces dirigió una mirada rara hacía Takeru como si estuviera viendo algo en él-. Pero tu eres mejor.

Se quedo mirándola intentando de entender que pretendía hacer con él.

Entonces ella se abalanzo encima de él y le acabo dando un beso tierno en los labios. Se aparto de él y entonces Takeru suspirando por aquel momento inesperado.

-Yo no quiero a Ryo Gennai, yo te quiero a ti, te quiero Takeru -declaro ella.

Ahí entonces Takeru como si aquella fuera como lo mas primordial que alguien le hubiera dicho en su vida, y a pesar de todo, tenía razón, sentía lo mismo hacía ella.

Se junto y entonces ambos acabaron besandose hasta que al final se empezaron a apasionar demasiado, tiro a Takeru contra el suelo de tal manera que se quedo exhausto, luego ella se puso de rodillas hacía él y se empezo a quitar toda la ropa de encima, se la quito del todo y la tiro hacía un extremo mientras Takeru se la quedaba mirándolo con todo el cuerpo al aire libre.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendido al ver eso.

-Esto es para ti, por habernos demostrado que hay vida mas allá de todo este paramo -agradeció sinceramente y entonces se tiro de él y lo siguió besando de la misma manera.

Ambos acabaron teniendo un climax apasionado de puro amor mientras forcejeando el uno contra el otro aguantandose las ganas de no gritar por si acaso.

-Gracias -agradeció él.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono ella mientras le lamía el cuello.

-Por todo -exclamo y entonces la agarro girandola de un solo empujón.

Afuera de todo se encontraba Davis mirando la caseta sabiendo que aquellos dos se encontraban ahí metidos haciendo algo de lo que seguramente le estaría mosqueando.

-¿No vas a entrar? -cuestiono V-mon.

-¿Para que? Ella ya no me sirve, me lo ha dejado bien claro -indico amargadamente y entonces se marcho dando la vuelta sin preocuparse de los dos.

··

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los dos gemelos Kouji y Koichi estaban haciendo una partida de ajedrez tranquilamente mientras ponían una serias caras de no expresar mucha cosa.

De pronto algo se escucho moviendose a paso lento pero haciendo un gran estruendo con cada pisada que se oía de cerca.

-¿Has oído eso? -pregunto Koichi.

-Si, lo he oído -reafirmo Kouji mientras se ponía a mirar a los alrededores.

-¿Que és? -se puso a mirar queriendo saber de donde venía eso.

-Parece venir de ahí -señalo mirando hacía el frente.

-Katsuharu, Chiaki, ¿sois vosotros? -pregunto asumiendo que eran aquellos dos.

-Chicos -apareció de golpe Davis saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Por dios Davis, ¿que cojones haces? -reprocho Kouji por haberlos sorprendido así.

-¿Quien te ha soltado? -cuestiono el otro.

-Chicos, necesito de vuestra ayuda -pidió Davis.

-¿Y porque deberíamos? Hikari y Takeru te pusieron ahí porque dabas muchos problemas, has dejado de ser el líder de antes -recrimino sinceramente Kouji.

-Lo se, pero entended esto, ellos son el problema -mencionó.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron a la vez.

-Veréis, entiendo el hecho de que queráis proteger a Hikari y todo eso, pero mirad como están las cosas, ese intruso que se hace pasar por Gennai esta transformando todo lo que hemos construido, ya todos tienen miedo del mundo exterior -explicó hacíendoles a la idea de lo que pasaba.

Ambos se giraron mirandose el uno contra el otro como si conversaran con la mente.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono nervioso al no poder soportar que hicieron eso.

-Veras Davis, nadie ha dicho que se estuviera hacíendose pasar por Gennai, todos creíamos que era Gennai y nada mas, y si todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es cierto, entonces es por algo -dictamino seriamente el gemelo de pelo largo para dejarle claro que nada era como él pensaba que era.

Ahí le habían pillado.

-Vale, esta bien, me imagino cosas raras -retracto sus errores disimuladamente.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de disgusto al escuchar esta tontería.

-Pero mirad chicos, entended esto, no podemos seguir estando aquí junto con Hikari mientras siga creyendo en ese otro, tenemos que hacer lo que haga falta para poder frenarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde -resumió sinceramente Davis dispuesto a proponer una idea.

-¿Y que propones entonces? -pregunto Koichi mientras dirigía una mirada a su hermano.

-Tenemos que ir a Retro Ciudad y rescatar a ese tal Ken -declaro.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron sorprendidos a la vez.

-Salir de aquí, ¿pero tu estas loco? -reprimió cuestionando Kouji.

-Lo se, pero entended esto, si conseguimos sacarlo de ahí, al final Kari se dará cuenta de que no necesitaba a Takeru ni la esperanza de Gennai para nada para poder rescatar a ese tío, tenemos que hacerlo o sino ella jamas nos vera como a dos buenos guerreros -dictamino metiéndoles la idea de lo buena que sería si lo hicieran.

Ambos se miraron de vuelta el uno contra el otro intentando de saber que pensar sobre ese plan.

-¿Estáis conmigo o no? -pregunto asumiendo que aceptarían su idea.

-Yo si que estoy contigo -indico V-mon.

-Tu lo siempre lo estarás dragoncillo, ¿pero vosotros? -acepto pero le importaba mas ellos.

Tenían sus dudas al respecto cuando entonces alguien que no estaba ahí acepto la idea.

-Yo voy -ambos se giraron y se dieron cuenta de que Cody estaba ahí mismo.

-Cody, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto atemorizado Davis al tenerle ahí delante.

-No te preocupes no me voy a chivar -confeso y entonces se acerco-. Yo también voy, quiero hacer lo que Gennai no pudo hacer en su momento.

-¿Sabes muy bien que si la cosa falla al final acabaras muerto no? -argumento Kouji.

-Lo se, pero prefiero estar con vosotros metidos dentro del paramo que estar encerrados aquí con ese fraude que se hace llamar Takeru, ya estoy harto de pensar que ese chico nos ayudara cuando jamas lo hará -argumento Cody demostrando la voluntad que tenía al pensar en eso.

Ambos tres se miraron queriendo saber que hacer al respecto sobre eso, entendían que él era demasiado joven para esto, pero conociéndole, estaba claro que aunque no fuera con ellos, los seguiría sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Solo esta vez, pero como todo salga mal, no me quiero hacer responsable -acordo.

-Lo se -afirmo estando de acuerdo y entonces ambos estrecharon las manos para pactar el acuerdo.

-¿Cuando nos iremos? -pregunto V-mon.

-Ahora mismo -declaro él.

-¿Ahora? -cuestionaron a la vez.

-¿Que queréis? Salir por la mañana con todo el foco de calor en vuestras cabezas o nos vamos ahora que tenemos tiempo de morir deshidratados y de que ellos nos sigan, porque yo no pienso dejar que sigan el rastro para luego no llegar a nada -concluyo obviamente.

Entonces ambos se miraron sabiendo que no tenían otra opción, era eso o nada.

··

Por la mañana, Takeru y Hikari estaban metidos aún la caseta sin apenas ropa y cubiertos por una sabana hecha con piel, estaban tan adormidos que ni la luz del sol que salía por los huecos de la caseta los despertaban.

-¡Despertad! -grito Gatomon mientras se asomaba por la entrada de la caseta.

Ambos se acabaron despertando del susto al escuchar eso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Takeru gimiendo de sueño.

-Davis se ha largado -declaro la gata digimon.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Hikari.

-Davis se ha largado y se ha llevado a los gemelos y a Cody -aclaro.

-Oh joder, ahí vamos -apuro Takeru y entonces ambos se pusieron a arreglarse y a vestirse después de aquella tremenda noche en la que ambos compartieron su amor.

Terminaron con todo y entonces ambos bajaron de la caseta, marcharon corriendo no sin antes que Takeru agarrase la escopeta por precaución, agarro todas las balas que quedaban de la caja y se las llevo consigo sabiendo que ahora este asunto iba a dar problemas.

Fueron subiendo por la colina siguiendo a Gatomon, acabaron llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la tumba del avión estrellado, mas arriba estaban todos ahí reunidos formando una fila que se notaba a lo bajo.

Llegaron a arriba de todo y ahí encontraron a todo el grupo de niños mirando la nada mientras recitaban un extraño sonido como de acústica natural pero que resultaba tan insoportable como las típicas repeticiones que hacían constantemente por todo.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Hikari dirigiendose al que tenía mas cerca.

-Al parecer Davis reunió a los gemelos y a Cody y se los ha llevado directamente mas allá del paramo, creemos que podrían estar así desde anoche -declaro Chiaki señalando el horizonte que había mas allá de todo un vacío desértico sin nada distinto.

Takeru se fue acercando para ver lo lejano a lo que podían haber llegado.

-No tienen mucha agua, acabaran muriendo deshidratados en menos de un dia -indico Katsuharu.

-No que va -mencionó Takeru-. Yo estuve vagando por ahí durante dos días, no tardaran mucho hasta acabar metiendose en la zona de las arenas movedizos, una vez metidos ahí, la arena se los tragara enteros.

Ahí entonces ambos ya se estaban haciendo una mala idea de lo que podía pasar.

-¿Que podemos hacer? ¿No podemos dejarles ahí tirados y que mueran? -cuestiono Gatomon.

-No -era lo único que pudo contestar Takeru, quería intentar de pensar pero los otros le estaban incordiando demasiado con ese sonido que hacían que no ayudaba para nada-. Callaos todos, ya, que no puedo pensar.

Les reprocho de lo harto que estaba pero eso no ayudaba a que buscara una opción.

-Takeru, tu sabes muy bien adonde se van, tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarlos antes de que hagan una estupidez de la que se arrepientan, no me hagas que me arrepienta de mis decisiones -insistió Hikari hacíendole entender que no podía permitir esto y que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Ahí entonces Takeru asintió y se dirigió de vuelta hacía el frente.

-Pues si lo vamos a hacer, necesitaremos mucha agua -acordo.

Entonces todos tiraron todas las cantimploras con agua que tenían, las dejaron en el suelo y tanto Takeru como Hikari las cogíeron por separado.

-¿Donde esta Patamon? -pregunto notando que no veía a su digimon por ningúna parte.

-Aquí -se le escucho y entonces apareció saliendo de entre la multitud de los niños, alzo el vuelo y entonces se subió al hombro de su amo como si fuera un loro.

-No vais a poder hacer esto solo, necesitaréis mas ayuda -indico Katsuharu.

-Cierto, ¿quien viene conmigo? -pregunto dirigiendose al grupo.

-Nosotros vamos -indico Yolei acompañado de Izzy.

-¿Pero vosotros...

-Kari, entiende esto, has perdido a tus guardaespaldas, a lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que te acompañemos y ayudemos a los otros a que no cometan una imprudencia -explicó sinceramente Yolei hacíendole entender que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella.

-¿Y quien se quedara cuidando el campamento? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Nosotros lo haremos -declaro Katsuharu.

-¿Vosotros? -cuestiono Patamon.

-Ya dijimos antes que estábamos dispuestos a proteger a toda la comunidad, pues ahora es nuestro turno de dirigir este lugar mientras vosotros no estáis -explicó sinceramente Chiaki al respecto.

Kari tenía sus dudas pero entonces dirigió una mirada hacía Takeru queriendo saber su opinión al respecto sobre ese asunto, estaba claro que no tenían otra opción.

-Gracias por todo chicos -agradeció conmovida.

-Lo sabemos -indicaron a la vez.

-Cuida de ella Takeru -pidió Chiaki.

-Lo se -prometió estando de acuerdo, luego dirigió una mirada hacía el frente de vuelta-. Nos vamos -ordeno y entonces ambos marcharon directamente a seguir el mismo camino.

Se despidieron a lo lejos mientras veían como las personas que una vez habían formado parte del campamento ahora se estaban yendo dispuestas a seguir a los otros pero ambos sabían bien que aquello era por otra cosa, iban a pasar por lo mismo que hizo Gennai hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que conseguirán encontrarlos? ¿O de que vuelvan a salvo? -pregunto cuestionando Chiaki al respecto sobre ese hecho.

-No lo se Chiaki, pero si pienso de que al menos conseguirán encontrar algo mas allá de este paramo, y cuando lo hagan, entonces todo volverá a la normalidad -indico sinceramente Katsuharu conociendo la profecía y de que algúna manera se cumpliría.

Todos dieron la vuelta y marcharon bajando la colina mientras los demás al otro lado estaban haciendo su recorrido en busca de los que se largaron.

Ahora ellos se tenían que ocupar del campamento y lo tenían que hacer bien, si querían que los otros acabasen volviendo para cumplir la promesa, de un nuevo mundo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	7. 7·Volver a Retro Ciudad

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 7: VOLVER A RETRO CIUDAD

Había pasado como una hora desde que se marcharon del campamento dejando atrás a un montón de niños siendo cuidados por los últimos niños lo suficientemente adultos como para cuidarlos. No tenían ni idea de adonde iban o de que iban a encontrar, pero estaba claro que no iban a dejar que Davis, los gemelos y Cody murieran por nada.

Takeru tenía encima de su cabeza a Patamon hacíendole sombra mientras por detrás tenía a Hikari aguantando el calor como podía, los otros dos Izzy y Yolei iban con las mismas cosas de siempre, Izzy jamas se desprendía de ese transmisor del cual siempre asumiría que saldría de algo por el altavoz y sonaría a pesar de que era imposible de que alguien siguiera comunicándose.

-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunto Gatamon siguiendo el rastro de su ama.

-No lo se, tenemos que seguir -insistió Hikari sin mucha de lo que estaban haciendo.

Takeru intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de seguir pero lo preocupaba mas lo que le pasara a los otros, supuestamente jamas habían llegado tan lejos y ya habían pasado el limite de lo normal a lo que solían llegar en busca de recursos. Agarro una cantimplora y bebió un sorbo del agua de dentro, luego se la paso a Patamon por arriba donde agarro la punta con ambas manos pequeñas, bebió lo que pudo y su amo la cerro.

-¿Cuanto creéis que durara encontrar lo que queda de la civilización? -pregunto Izzy al respecto.

-Nadie ha dicho que vayamos en busca de la civilización -reprocho negando Takeru.

-Lo se, pero algo debe de quedar, no todo es polvo, cuando te fuiste del lugar de donde vienes, ¿que quedo de todo ello? -mencionó.

Entonces Takeru se detuvo y miro fijamente al chico del transmisor soníco, le dijo:

-Nada, los mismos destrozos que ahora son ruinas -declaro sin mas preámbulos.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando como hacíendose a la idea de lo que significaba eso. Luego se giro dejándolo estar y marcho subiendo el montículo de tierra que había adelante.

-No te parece un chico bastante problemático -opino dirigiendose a Yolei.

-No se, ¿tu que piensas Kari? -se dirigió a la jefa.

-No es problemático, es que simplemente esta asustado, como el resto, solo que no quiero admitirlo -opino sinceramente Hikari al respecto.

Takeru lo escucho pero le daba igual, lo único que le interesaba ahora era seguir a pesar de todo el peso que tuviera que aguantar por ahora.

··

Llego la noche y ambos se detuvieron en un extremo, estaban cerca de llegar adonde podrían haber llegado los otros, seguramente habrían hecho lo mismo de sentarse ahí para poder dormir durante la noche si es que acaso Davis no había empezado con lo mismo de siempre y los había insistido en seguir adelante cuando era mucho mas peligroso de noche.

Takeru estaba mirando el horizonte como intentando de asimilar como hizo para poder sobrevivir a tal tremendo desierto después de lo que le hubieran desterrado. En ese momento se acerco Hikari a paso lento, quería hablar con él aunque no le gustase la idea.

-¿Crees que sobrevivirán? -pregunto sinceramente queriendo saber su opinión ya que hizo todo el mismo camino antes.

-No lo se, mas allá a unos diez metros todo recto hay una parte frondosa de arenas movedizas, el suelo es inestable y como pasen por ahí sin darse cuenta acabaran siendo tragados -indico señalando el punto que había mas allá a lo lejos en el horizonte.

Aquello asusto a Kari con la idea.

-No van a poder lograrlo, es mejor que volvamos -recrimino negando cualquier opción y entonces dio la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido.

-Para ya -le detuvo antes de que tomara esa decisión como algo aceptable.

-¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Meterte ahí donde la tierra te engulle hacía dentro? Porque de ser así estas bastante loca -cuestiono regañando Takeru el hecho de que si estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso no tenía ni idea de a lo que se enfrentaba.

-No, no quiero enfrentarme a eso, lo único que quiero es recuperar a mis amigos, solamente eso, pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda -retracto seriamente Hikari hacíendole que por mucho que se metiera con esa idea de lo imposible no hacía que tuviera que dar la vuelta inútilmente.

-¿Porque quieres negarte a pensar que todo esta muerto? -pregunto sinceramente queriendo entender de una vez por todas porque esa idea de pensar que nada podría estar tan mal como se pensaba.

-¿Porque lo niegas tu? ¿Porque piensas que todos nos hemos ido al carajo y la única manera de sobrevivir es quedandose donde estamos sufriendo? ¿Porque esa idea? ¿Porque eres así? -pregunto ella ahora dando las acusaciones para poder entenderle.

-Porque perdí todas mis opciones el dia en que me lo quitaron todo, cuando rompí una promesa con esa maldita de Arukenimon -admitió.

-Así que por es, porque ya eres incapaz de prometer algo -indago Hikari.

-Si -afirmo con total calma.

Ahí entonces le entendió, pero estaba el problema de que él no captaba el mensaje.

-Quizás hiciste la promesa equivocada con la persona equivocada -mencionó.

Ahora lo entendió, se quedo estupefacto al reconocer que por mucho que hubiera insistido en cumplir aquella petición, ahora le resultaba imposible que la hubiera cumplido con aquella araña.

Hikari dio la vuelta volviendo con los demás, se sentó en la tierra mientras se tapaba con la poca ropa que tenía encima, hacía bastante frío. Takeru vio como estaba y se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo malo que estaba la situación ahora, se daba cuenta de que ella era lo único bueno que había encontrado en mucho tiempo y lo había ayudado bastante.

Se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba de una forma compasiva y cariñosa, la agarro de la mano como dando un pacto de confianza ahora que había ganado su respeto. Ella se lo agradeció sonriéndole plácidamente y entonces se hizo hacía un lado apoyandose delante de ella, la cubrió con su chaqueta de cuero quedando ambos abrazados para tener algo de calor.

Gatomon estaba acostado sobre la tierra titilando de frío, en ese momento Patamon se puso delante y le puso encima una de las alas para poder taparla. Ella se giro y observo como le sonreía dando a entender que lo hacía por mero afecto, le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole convencida.

Todos se quedaron en mitad de la noche, aguantando la fría oscuridad que rodeaba el paramo.

··

Había pasado la mañana y ambos siguieron su curso solo que esta vez Takeru y Hikari iban juntos de las manos acompañandose como una pareja de compañeros, en ese momento alguien dijo:

-Mirad -señalo Gatomon hacía el cielo.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía arriba y observaron una especie de pájaro negro volando en círculos alrededor de ellos.

-Eso es un cuervo, vuelan así cuando han encontrado comida -resumió Takeru.

-¿No pensaras de que han encontrado a ya sabes quien verdad? -pregunto expresamente Izzy.

-No lo creo, pero es de lo que menos quisiera preocuparme ahora mismo -indico atemorizado Takeru al venirle ese tremendo presentimiento de que algo iba a ir mal.

De pronto hubo un destello de luz que lo cegó.

-¿Has visto eso? -señalo hacía el frente y puso a Hikari para que lo viera.

-¿El que? -cuestiono ella.

-Mira -le señalo de vuelta.

Volvió a aparecer aquel mismo destello de luz que los cegó.

-Oh -se sorprendió atemorizada.

-¿Son ellos? -cuestiono Patamon.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¡vamos! -ordeno Takeru y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo bajando la colina y siguiendo aquel resplandor que había mas allá.

Estuvieron como unos diez minutos corriendo sin parar hasta que al final estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para ver lo que justo atemorizaban que pasara.

-Mira -señalo Hikari.

Observaron a uno de los chicos enganchados sobre el montículo de tierra y agarrandose con mucha fuerza, luego se bajo unos metros mas abajo.

-Lo que suponía, lo que suponía -rechisto y entonces marcho corriendo con toda la prisa que tenía hacía ellos mientras los demás le intentaban de seguir la marcha.

-¡Socorro! -se oyó gritar a V-mon.

V-mon estaba agarrado a una lanza grande mientras con una mano sostenía un trozo de cuerda de tela del cual en la otra punta estaba agarrado Kouji y él con la otra mano agarraba a su hermano Koichi, este estaba agarrando con una sola mano el pie de Davis del cual este se esforzaba por intentar a agarrar a Cody se lo estaba tragando la tierra.

-¡No me sueltes! -reprocho Cody mientras se engullía aún mas.

-No pienso soltarte -negó Davis mientras seguía con todas sus fuerzas por levantarle.

Lo levanto aún mas pero solamente empeoraba a que se engullera aún mas, prácticamente solamente quedaba la cabeza.

-¡Me hundo mas! -reprocho de nuevo.

-¡Cody! -gritaron los otros apareciendo al otro lado.

-Takeru, Hikari -dijo sorprendido V-mon al verles ahí mismo.

-Deja -rechisto Takeru y entonces agarra la mano del gemelo y se esforzó por hacer fuerza, luego los otros se agarraron también haciendo mucha mas fuerza.

-Venga vamos -reprocho Hikari mientras tiraban aún mas.

-Ahí vamos, eso es, muy bien -dijo entusiasmado Davis al ver que funcionaba y cada vez Cody estaba saliendo poco a poco de la tierra.

Siguieron tirando pero entonces la cuerda de tela a la que agarraban cada uno de los gemelos no lo soporto mas y acabo rompiendose, ambos se llevaron una buena sacudida.

-¡No! -por culpa de eso Cody acabo hundiéndose mas rápido que antes.

-¡Cody! -grito Davis al ver que ambos acababan siendo engullidos a la vez.

Cody fue tragado primero y luego Davis estaba siendo tragado hasta por la mitad.

-¡No! -gritaron a la vez al ver que ambos acabaron siendo engullidos.

-¿Que hacemos? -cuestiono Kouji.

En ese momento Takeru se canso de tanta histeria que solamente pudo tomar una opción.

-Se acabo lo que se daba -rechisto y acabo bajando por la colina.

-¡Takeru no! -reprocho Hikari al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

Fue bajando rápidamente la colina hasta acabar delante de los pies de Davis, los agarro con fuerza y los tiro con todo lo que pudo, tiro y entonces vio a Davis escupiendo todos los trozos de tierra, estaba todo sucio, luego tiro aún mas y ahí tenía agarrada las manos de Cody, el chico no decía nada, estaba completamente inconsciente.

-¡Cody! -grito Hikari y ambos bajaron corriendo.

-No os acerquéis -rechisto Takeru impidiendo que tomaran el mismo error.

Ambos se detuvieron sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir.

-Vamos Cody, respira -puso sus manos sobre su pecho y le fue golpeando para que pudiera respirar pero el chico no reaccionaba.

Ambos estaban exhaustos al ver lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡Vamos! -reprocho nerviosamente y entonces le abrió la boca llenándole de aire los pulmones.

Davis era el mas nervioso de todos, por su culpa podría haber matado a Cody.

-¡Vamos! -reprocho con un tono mas agonizante y le lleno de aire de nuevo, luego le siguió golpeando el pecho hasta que al final reaccionó.

Empezó a toser escupiendo toda la tierra que se había tragado, luego rezongo haciendo un sonido de gemidos inverosímiles mientras le salía mas tierra por la boca.

-Ya esta, ya esta, todo ha pasado -apaciguo Takeru mientras le quitaba la tierra de la cara y el pelo.

Davis suspiro aliviado de ver que no lo mato, ambos asintieron aliviados también, luego Takeru fue subiendo teniendo consigo al niño en brazos mientras Davis le seguía por detrás.

Ambos le cogíeron y Hikari le miro a la cara para saber si se encontraban bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien Cody? -le pregunto por curiosidad.

-Creo que si -opino y siguió escupiendo todo lo que tenía.

-Dadle un poco de agua -pidió Takeru.

Entonces Yolei saco una de las cantimploras, la abrió y se la dio para que bebiera. La agarro con ambas manos mientras iba sorbiendo todo el agua que podía.

-Suerte que habéis venido -exclamo Davis aliviado.

En ese momento todos le dirigieron la mirada, Hikari avanzo poniendo una cara de malos humos.

-Hikari espera -pidió Davis sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar.

Al final se harto y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, todos se sorprendieron al ver eso, se agarro de la mejilla y noto que la tenía bien roja.

-¿Que haces? Él no ha tenido la culpa -rechisto V-mon defendiéndolo.

-Lo se, pero es culpa de que los haya metidos a todos para morir por nada, ha desobedecido mis ordenes y encima ni siquiera se hace responsable por lo que ha sucedido -resumió estrictamente.

-Si que me lo hago, ¿tu te crees que sabía que había una trampa de arenas movedizas? ¿Te lo crees? Porque yo no -rechisto él nerviosamente queriendo defender el hecho de que se equivocaba en todo.

Hikari no sabía como lidiar con él, pero si quería saber porque había hecho eso de sacarlos de ahí.

-¿Porque lo has hecho? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Porque no soportaba el hecho de que ahora le hicieras mucho mas caso a Takeru que a mi, yo siempre te he defendido a pesar de todo, pero ahora desde que ha venido él a decirnos que no hay esperanza de encontrar la civilización, me acabo de dar cuenta de que he sido sustituido, yo solamente quería ir con los demás a encontrar a ese tal Ken y traerlo aquí para que así pudieras ver que por una vez puedo conseguir algo, y así conseguir tu afecto -explicó sollozadamente Davis hacíendole entender la razón de porque la desobedeció de esa forma.

-¿Mi afecto? -cuestiono ella ese ultimo comentario.

Ahí entonces Takeru se dio cuenta de lo que ya pensaba desde hacía rato.

-Yo siempre te he amado Kari, desde siempre, he estado todo el tiempo queriendo demostrártelo, pero tu siempre me has dado la espalda y has metido el tema con Gennai como excusa para no hacerme caso, pero yo nunca deje de quererte, yo todo esto lo he conseguido para poder amarte, para ser que por fin estemos juntos como nos merecemos el uno al otro, ¿lo entiendes? -aclaro con tono desquiciante y empezo a acercarse pero entonces los gemelos le detuvieron apuntandole con las lanzas para poder protegerla de él.

-Chicos, por favor -pidió suplicando Davis.

-Imposible Davis, esto ya ha pasado de castaño oscuro -acordo Kouji.

Ahí entonces ambos le dejaron bien claro que ya no confiaban en él, miro a otra parte y todos le ponían la misma cara de resignación y enfado hacía él de lo mentiroso que era, Takeru mantenía una cara muy distinta como de saber bien que le iba a pasar esto, levanto el rifle y le apunto como dejándole claro que a la mas mínima tontería le daría.

-Kari, ¿tu lo entiendes verdad? -pregunto con tono compasivo.

-No Davis, yo no soy la que tiene que entenderlo, eres tu él que lo tiene que entender, me he pasado todo este tiempo aguantando todas tus impertinencias por nada, y ahora me dices que me quieres -recrimino Hikari contradiciendo todo aquello que él creía.

-Kari -puso sus manos al aire en forma de autodefensa compasiva.

-Davis Motomiya, te lo diré una vez y para qué te quede claro, jamas te he amado, jamas te he soportado a pesar de lo buen líder que eres en su momento, y ahora después de haber conducido a la muerte a mis amigos leales me dices que me quieres, no, para nada, antes me moriría que casarme contigo por la fuerza si eso llegara a ocurrir -acordo rígidamente posible.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oírle decir eso, Davis se quedo estupefacto al reconocer que esta vez si que se lo había dejado bien claro y ya no podía hacer nada, su lucha había terminado.

-Hikari -asintió en un ultimo autocompasivo.

-Será mejor que lo dejes Davis, ya has terminado, no hagas de esto una escena -espeto V-mon agarrando la mano de su amo y acompañándole hacía otra parte para estar mas tranquilo.

Hikari resoplo angustiada y entonces volvió con los otros, se puso delante de Takeru donde le echo una mirada de soslayo al saber bien que había hecho lo correcto diciendole eso.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Vamos a volver o... -cuestiono Koichi queriendo saber que opción iban a tomar al respecto ahora que estaban todos juntos.

-No, ya nos hemos ido demasiado lejos, creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que justamente teníamos planeado hacer -comento concienzudamente Takeru.

-¿Te refieres a rescatar a Ken? -pregunto asumiendo Yolei.

-Así es, iremos a Retro Ciudad, pero no ahora de dia, esperaremos a la noche donde nadie estará haciendo nada en Subciudad -acordo.

··

Pasaron toda la tarde en el mismo sitio y esperaron a que se hiciera de noche, todo se había oscurecido y ambos se buscaron la forma de entretenerse a pesar de que nadie tenía ni ganas de hacer algo como para divertirse.

Takeru y Patamon estaban sentados en el borde de la colina observando el horizonte como pensando que podría quedar algo de lo que ella decía, un hogar.

-Takeru -alguien le llamo.

Se giro y observo que Hikari lo llamaba, estaba atrás suyo.

-Podríamos hablar a solas un momento -pidió expresamente ella.

-Claro, ¿crees que podrás...? -se dirigió a Patamon asumiendo que podría estar un momento solo.

-Ve, anda, puedo encargarme solo -replico expresamente sabiendo que lo necesitaba.

Obedeció pero no por obligación, se junto con Hikari.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto queriendo saber de que quería hablar.

-Veras, es que Davis esta un poco intranquilo ahí mismo -miro hacía Davis que estaba de espalda hacía ellos mientras su digimon le insistía una y otra vez pero lo reprimía.

-¿Quieres que hable con él? -asumió.

-Lo único que quiero es que no se lo tome como algo personal porque no se luego como se comportara después si hacemos esto -indico honestamente.

-De acuerdo, lo haré -acepto.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente, se dispuso a marcharse pero le detuvo-. Espera.

-¿Que? -cuestiono extrañado al ver como lo freno.

Entonces Hikari se junto y le dio como un suave beso en los labios como para que se hiciera a la idea de lo cuanto agradecida que estaba por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Luego se separo mientras le sonreía plácidamente, le devolvió el gesto y entonces marcho a mirar.

Se junto con Davis que mantenía una mirada de perpetuo resentimiento.

-Hola Davis -le saludo asumiendo que no le importaría.

-Hola -saludo pero con un tono que sonaba mas a un gemido.

Se sentó a su lado esperando a que al menos mantuvieran una cierta conversacíon amistosa.

-Siento que ella te haya dicho eso -se disculpo personalmente.

-¿Y porque deberías sentirlo? Ella ya lo ha decidido, te quiere mas a ti que a mi -comento.

Takeru asintió sabiendo bien que a pesar de todo no lo entendía.

-Mira Davis, se que la has estado queriendo durante todo este tiempo, pero tienes que entender que a pesar de todo, ella y tu a lo mejor jamas fuisteis incompatibles -declaro.

-¿Como? ¿Incompatibles? -cuestiono extrañado con esa mención.

-Así es, miralo bien, te has pasado todo este tiempo intentando de ganarte tu aprobación, pero tu alguna vez te has puesto en lo que ella piensa -le indico expresamente.

En ese momento Davis lo reconoció a tal y canto.

-Yo pensaba que siempre pensaba sobre mi -indico lamentandose.

-Ese es tu problema Davis, que siempre piensas lo que tu simplemente quieres creer de que piensen, ¿pero sabes que? Nadie piensa en eso mismo.

Puso una mirada fría al darse cuenta por una vez de que tenía razón en eso.

-No lo lamentes tanto Davis, algún dia encontraras a alguien especial y ahí entonces te darás cuenta de que pudiste apreciarla mucho mas de lo que podrás ahora con ella -aconsejo concienzudamente, le dio una palmada en el hombro y entonces se marcho.

Davis se quedo estupefacto, tenía razón, jamas antes había caído tan bajo en eso.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto V-mon mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-Estoy bien V-mon, estoy bien -apaciguo dandose cuenta de su tremendo error, Takeru se lo había dejado claro, jamas amaría a Kari por mas que intentase hacer una tontería como la que hizo.

Volvió de vuelta con Hikari y esta puso una mirada de resentimiento, le sonrío hacíendole ver que pudo con ello, asintió meneando la mirada como afirmando que estaba bien.

-Mirad, venid aquí -aviso Cody desde al otro lado.

Ambos asumieron lo que pensaban y entonces marcharon corriendo.

-Vamos -apuro Gatomon y todos siguieron adonde estaba Cody.

Bajaron la colina al otro lado y entonces observaron unas luces resplandecientes que iluminaban el cielo en todo lo alto, se notaba toda una ciudad enorme por debajo.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Mundo Lejano Lejano? -asumió Cody sin comprenderlo.

-No, Retro Ciudad, donde esta metido Ken -admitió él.

-Pero no entiendo, supuestamente no tenían electricidad -cuestiono Izzy recordando el mensaje.

-Si, pero de algúna forma han reparado el generador -indico seriamente Takeru.

··

El generador empezo a funcionar como tal y se notaba que estaba descargando toda la corriente eléctrica hacía los cables que habían aplicados en las paredes.

-Ahí esta, solamente había que darle un poco de tiempo -vocifero Wormmon.

-¿Ahora funcionará todo el tiempo? -pregunto asumiendo Drimogemon.

-Así es, ahora funcionará todo el tiempo que uno quiera, ilimitado -afirmo convencido de ello.

-Bien, pues ahora encargarte de que a las otras maquinas no les pase lo mismo -ordeno.

-¿Pero no quería que solamente me ocupara del generador? -cuestiono asumiendo el gusano.

-Si, pero como eres el único mecánico que ahí, te vas a ocupar de todo, entendido -rechisto Drimogemon dejándoselo bien claro.

Entonces apareció Puppetmon alzando su martillo para indicarle lo que pasaba si no lo hacía.

-De acuerdo, ya lo hago -obedeció nerviosamente y entonces marcho corriendo todo lo que pudo debido a la prisa que le metían.

Abajo de todo Ken, veía como le trataban y estaba claro que ya no soportaba que utilizaran a su digimon para todo tipo de tareas absurdas, desde que se habían instalado todos aquí no paraban de tratar a todo el mundo como si fueran esclavos, al menos Vademon el Mente los trataba con una prisa mucho mas moderada, estos estaban como cabreados con todo el mundo por nada.

-Malditos serán, malditos serán -reprocho frustrado por la situación.

Luego ambos lugartenientes se dirigieron hacía el digimon cerebro que continuaba colgando y gimoteando de lo mal que lo soportaba estar ahí metido.

-Por favor, ya he hecho todo lo que me habéis pedido, ahora soltadme -pidió suplicando Vademon mientras juntaba las manos, no paraba de lloriquear como el desesperado que era.

Ambos se dieran una mirada como de saber bien que no iban a hacer lo que le pedía.

-No Vademon, te necesitamos aún mas -confeso.

-¿Que? -contesto sorprendió-. ¿Que quieres decir?

-Eres nuestro y seguirás haciendo lo que te pedimos, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente.

-No, no es justo, no es justo -recrimino sollozando al ver que le mintieron.

-Si que es justo, tu ya no eres nada -espeto incrédulamente y entonces ambos rieron maliciosamente como de costumbre.

-No no no -siguió protestando mientras daba vueltas queriendo golpearlos.

-Tira -le ordeno a Puppetmon para que hiciera lo que ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Entonces el pinocho digimon agarro la cadena y la soltó sin sostenerla.

-¡No! -grito al venirse abajo contra los cerdos.

-¿Pero que haces loco? -recrimino Drimogemon al ver lo que hizo.

Justo estaba apunto de caer cuando entonces Drimogemon agarro la cadena a tiempo antes de que cayera contra la avalancha de cerdos que había encima.

-¡Sujetala! -ordeno protestando y entonces ambos la agarraron fuertemente, la sostuvieron enganchándola hacía unos de los bordes para que aguantara de momento.

Vademon se quedo resoplando de miedo al ver lo que casi le hacían.

-¿Pero que cojones te pasa? -le pregunto empujandole.

Este hizo todos los gestos como de expresar que estaban haciendo lo que le ordeno.

-Te pedí que tiraras, no que soltaras, ¿en que demonios piensas? Quieres lo que matemos es eso, lo necesitamos vivo para lo que quiere Arukenimon -le reprocho todo lo que no aguantaba de él mientras le iba empujando de lo harto que estaba.

Puppetmon no dijo nada, solamente se quedo ahí mirándole de una forma perversa y odiosa.

-No se que es lo que te pasa en esa cabeza, pero esta claro que no estas bien, será mejor que te largues antes de que empeores las cosas -le ordeno rechistando para que se marchara.

Este hizo el mismo refunfuño de siempre que quería indicar que no le haría caso.

-¡Largo! -le reprocho una ultima vez con todas sus ansias.

Todos escucharon ese grito que les hizo llamar la atención, incluido Ken desde abajo.

Le puso un mirada fría como de guardarle rencor fijamente y entonces se marcho, se dio la vuelta sosteniendo su martillo ametralladora, empujo a un Datamon que tenía delante y siguió su curso.

Resoplo angustiado Drimogemon sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto a pesar de todo.

-Quiero que pongáis al Mente junto con los cerdos, será lo mejor antes de que alguien cometa el mismo error -le ordeno al Datamon que antes venía.

-Entendido -obedeció y entonces marcho.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de algo pesado que parecía estar levantándose.

-Señor -aviso alguien.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto dirigiendose al equipo que se ocupaba de reparar el tren.

-Tenemos un problema, no podemos levantar esto, necesitamos una mano mucho mas firme -mencionó eufóricamente uno de los Datamon que se ocupaban de poner de levantar el sistema hidráulico del soporte que había encima del tren que lo detenía.

-Voy -aviso y entonces se agarro del borde, se dio la vuelta y entonces salto contra el suelo, al otro lado Ken lo observo al ver el impresionante salto que hizo.

Se quedo con la boca abierta sabiendo que ahora le iba a ordenar algo mucho peor.

-Tu, Torturador de Cerdos, ocupate de vigilar al cerebrin, no quiero que salga de aquí de ningúna manera, ¿entendido? -le ordeno explícitamente.

-Si señor -obedeció pasivamente mientras levantaba las manos.

Entonces se marcho a ayudar a los otros, observo como bajaban al pobre Vademon el Mente que mantenía una mirada desesperada como de querer morirse ya porque ya no aguantaba como lo estaban tratando todo este tiempo. Entendía que se había pasado de la raya pero tampoco se merecía ese tipo de castigo por eso, quería salvarlo pero no sabía como, miro hacía arriba y observo a Wormmon en lo alto de los tubos de la chimenea, dirigió la mirada hacía su amo como sabiendo que ambos pensaban en que esto no estaba nada bien.

··

Mientras afuera de todo, Takeru acompaño a todo el grupo hacía la parte trasera de Retro Ciudad donde no había nadie vigilando, encontraron uno de los conductos que llevaban directamente al interior de Subciudad, abrieron la puerta y entonces cada uno paso dentro yendo en fila.

-¡Vamos! No podemos estar aquí -apuro Takeru vigilando de lado a lado para asegurarse de que no pasaba como una de esas veces en las que aparecía alguien inoportuno.

Davis junto con V-mon fueron los últimos en pasar, fueron arrastrandose por el estrecho tubo mientras miraban sorprendidos ya que hacía años que no veían algo así.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto V-mon.

-Es Retro Ciudad -dictamino Davis.

-Es enorme -opino mientras el otro le insistía en seguir.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -apuro Takeru y entonces pasaron los gemelos, luego paso Hikari junto con Gatomon, quedaba Cody pero se detuvo al instante-. ¿Que pasa?

-Antes no confiaba en ti, ahora que me has salvado me equivocaba contigo -confeso Cody perdonándole por como lo había tratado antes.

Sonrío satisfecho Takeru de ver que por fin lo trato como el que era en realidad.

-Bien hecho pequeño -agradeció y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Venid rápido, esta pasando algo raro -apareció Gatomon asomando la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Takeru y ambos se metieron dentro.

Patamon cerro la puerta y fueron arrastrandose por el conducto hasta llegar adonde estaban los otros, todos estaban delante de la puerta de entrada mirando la entrada.

-¿Aquí esta Ken? -pregunto Hikari.

-Así es, pero no hemos venido a rescatar solamente a Ken -declaro Takeru.

-No, ¿entonces a quien? -cuestiono Davis sin entenderlo.

-Decíais que queráis comenzar de nuevo, pues aquí dentro se encuentra un ser de mucho sabiduría que seguramente os podra ayudar -aclaro señalando hacía al otro lado.

-¿Un ser de mucha sabiduría? -cuestiono interesado Cody.

-Así es, ¿veis a un digimon con cerebro gigante? -les señalo.

Acercaron la cara y entonces observaron mas allá de la granja de cerdos observando a un digimon con cerebro gigante y de mirada perdida que se encontraba sentado y atado a un borde.

-¿Es ese? -señalo Cody.

-Si -corroboro entusiasmado de ver que estaba ahí, sabía bien que antes lo había estado tratando mal, pero si era posible que los ayudara a ellos, entonces repararía sus errores.

En ese momento Patamon noto que faltaba gente.

-Tiene un cerebro muy grande -dijo sorprendido V-mon.

-Es un Vademon, uno de los digimons mas inteligentes que existen -menciono Gatomon.

-¿Donde están Izzy y Yolei? -pregunto extrañado al ver que faltaban aquellos dos.

-Ahí -indico Davis observando a Izzy columpiado en uno de los extremos donde se encontraban los guardias junto con Drimogemon ocupandose del tren.

-¿Pero que cojones hace ahí? ¿Donde esta Yolei? -replico enfurismado al ver que hicieron la tontería de salir para ser descubiertos mas tarde.

-Creo que por ahí -indico Kouji señalando hacía abajo.

Abajo de todo se encontraba se encontraba Ken tranquilizando a los cerdos, estaban todos dormidos y este aprovechaba para rascarles la panza aunque sabía bien que no podía acercarse a ellos porque era la razón de porque lo castigaron. De pronto una sombra paso por encima del cerdo, se extraño y asomo la cabeza observando a una extraña adolescente con gafas y pelo fucsia.

-Hola -saludo con tono extrañado.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo pero con un tono estrambótico-. ¿Eres Ken?

-Si, ¿esta Takeru con vosotros? -pregunto asumiendo que estaba ahí por el otro.

-Si, hemos venido todos juntos -aclaro con tono susurrante.

-Bien -dijo levantando los pulgares.

Se oyó los gritos de los otros levantando la maquinaria pesada con todo lo que podían.

-Un poco mas muchachos -apuro mientras lo levantaban como podían.

-Escondete, rápido -insistió al saber que aquello era un peligro.

-No puedo, él esta ahí -señalo hacía donde estaba Izzy.

-¿Porque cojones esta ahí? -cuestiono reprochandola por eso.

Esta la hizo el gesto como de entender porque pero estaba. Ken suspiro al no tener muchas ideas, sabía bien que en cualquier momento Drimogemon y los otros se darían cuenta de donde estaba y ahí entonces se armaría un problema, necesitaba que alguien le avisara de sacarlo, miro hacía arriba y observo que Wormmon todavía estaba arriba enganchado en los tubos.

-¡Wormmon! ¡Wormmon! -le grito susurradamente para no llamar la atención.

El gusano reaccionó y observo a Ken teniendo delante a una chica extraña, este le indico que mirara hacía la izquierda donde se encontraban los otros con el tren, veía a un chico pelirrojo con un transmisor de radio enganchado a la espalda.

-Ve ahí, y sácalo -le insistió.

-Ahí va -acepto y entonces se arrastro por las cañerías.

Takeru y los demás continuaban observando como Izzy no se salía de ahí, le iba indicando con señas que se largara pero no quería hacerlo.

-Vamos Izzy, sal -insistió Cody también desesperado por lo mismo.

-¿Donde esta Yolei? -pregunto acordándose de que no la veía.

-Esta ahí, junto con ese prisionero -señalo Gatomon pasando el dedo.

-Ese es Ken -confirmo Takeru.

-¿Es Ken? ¿En serio? -cuestiono exasperada Hikari.

Ken agarro a Yolei por la mano y ambos se escabulleron por detrás de los matorrales de paja que había en la pocilga de los cerdos.

-Ves a ese con cabeza enorme de ahí -le señalo hacía donde estaba Vademon.

-Si -confirmo observando al digimon de cerebro grande atado a un borde de la jaula.

-Quiero que vayas ahí y cojas esas tenazas que ahí por hay cerca, hay que soltarle -pidió.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se dispuso a marchar para sacarlo de ahí.

-No espera -la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo porque ya notaba algo malo.

Los Datamon y Drimogemon continuaban levantando todavía la misma maquinaria sin parar, era tan pesado que era imposible levantarlo con toda la fuerza que tenían. Al otro lado Izzy continuaba observándoles de forma expectante, en ese momento se le acerco Wormmon poniendose delante.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? -le pregunto.

-Eh -reaccionó sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba.

Drimogemon se esforzó lo que pudo cuando entonces dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte y ahí entonces se sorprendió al ver a un extraño individuo que no había visto nunca.

-Oh oh -dijeron a la vez alarmados al ver que los descubrieron.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

-Se acabo lo que se daba, nos largamos -replico vociferando y entonces se encaramo a una cadena que había en medio y se balanceo en ella y entonces paso por encima de los guardias pero choco con un Datamon que lo tiro a abajo de todo.

-Maldita sea -reprocho Takeru y se dispuso a salir de ahí, intento de abrir la puerta.

Siguieron balanceandose hasta que al final cayeran en un montículo liviano de paja que había encima, se tiraron y luego marcharon corriendo a buscar un lugar seguro.

Drimogemon se quedo tan enfurismado que soltó la cadena y toda la maquinaria pesada acabo cayendo dejando a los otros con un terrible dolor de brazos. Se dirigió al ver adonde cayo aquel muchacho con el gusano y entonces alzo la mirada observando que había gente en el conducto, uno de ellos lo reconoció, era el mismo muchacho humano que desterraron antes.

-¡Tu! -replico y entonces disparo su cuerno.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de abrirla la cerro rápidamente y recibió el impacto del cuerno entre los barrotes, el cuerno cayo doblado sobre la tierra.

-¡Matadlos! ¡Matadlos! -reprocho Drimogemon y entonces él y los otros agarraron todos los fusiles que tenían encima y fueron disparando hacía el conducto donde estaban ellos.

-Atrás, atrás -insistió Takeru mientras las balas iban metiendose dentro.

Drimogemon se canso y tiro el arma, salió disparada una ultima bala y esta impacto contra la cerradura que mantenía cerrada la jaula de los cerdos, todos los cerdos salieron disparados y asustados, Vademon se despertó extrañado sin saber que pasaba. En ese momento apareció Yolei poniendo su dedo encima para que se callara, luego apareció Izzy junto con Wormmon haciendo lo mismo, Vademon estaba extrañado de ver a aquellos dos.

Drimogemon y unos cuantos mas marcharon hacía el conducto donde estaban los intrusos, le indico a uno que se quedara a proteger a Vademon, este se dirigió hacía la otra pocilga que había al otro lado, ando hacía donde supuestamente atado el digimon de cabeza grande pero observo que no estaba, se quedo extrañado sin saber adonde se había ido.

-Disculpa -le toco alguien por la espalda.

Este se giro y recibió un golpe con una pala que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Ten cuidado porque hay un torturador con una pala -exclamo irónicamente Ken teniendo la pala.

Ambos cuatro rieron sarcásticamente mientras Yolei apoyaba su hombro sobre él.

Drimogemon y otro Datamon se pusieron delante del conducto para ver donde estaban, no veían nada pero estaba claro que se encontraban ahí escondidos mas atrás.

-Ve tu -le indico al Datamon, este empezo a subir por la pequeña escalera de barrotes que había delante, subió y observo donde estaban cuando alguien le agarro de uno de los cuernos.

Lo atizo contra la verja y entonces cayo noqueado contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito! -reprocho de nuevo y entonces continuo disparando pero mas cerca.

Espero un momento y empezo a subir de la misma forma, abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie, se habían todos escabullido por otro lado del conducto.

Se bajo mientras sostenía el fusil esperando saber donde se encontraban los otros, miro de un lado para otro intentando de buscar un lugar donde pisar debido a que los cerdos le cortaban el paso.

-¡Eh tu! -le grito alguien.

Se giro apuntando con su fusil y observo a los cinco marchándose hacía el tren.

-¿Quien es el Torturador de Cerdos ahora? -le pregunto irónicamente Ken.

-Esta claro que tu no -exclamo y apunto su fusil hacía él.

Vademon aprovecho y entonces accionó una de las palancas, entonces esta inclino uno de los tubos de arriba tan grande que acabo golpeando a Drimogemon en la cabeza. Ahí entonces fueron bajando todos los demás cayendo con el trigo de cerdos como si fuera un tobogán.

Entonces Ken asomo la cabeza para ver si estaba él con ellos.

-No me había divertido así en años -exclamo riéndose Cody.

Todos acabaron riendo de lo divertido e inesperado que fue eso, Takeru asomo la cabeza y observo que mas adelante se encontraba Ken mirándole con aquella mirada dichosa de siempre.

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje? -le pregunto por corroborar.

-Si, lo recibí claramente -contesto.

-Ja ja ja -río despavoridamente como un loco-. Lo has entendido Wormmon.

-¿Que? -cuestiono el gusano al no saber a que se refería.

-Nos largamos de aquí por fin -agarro a su digimon y lo fue balanceando de un lado para otro como si fuera una pareja de baile, luego le dio un irónico beso en la cabeza.

Ambos se rieron al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba.

-Gracias por todo tío, te lo debo -se junto con él y le abrazo entusiasmado-. Ah vosotros también, a ti también, a ti, a ti, ja ja ja.

Fue estrechándole la mano a cada uno mientras los demás reían entusiasmados, Izzy y Vademon se daban una mirada de soslayo a ver lo divertido que estaba siendo.

-Cuidado -aviso Davis señalando hacía arriba.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza y observaron a un Phantomon bajando despavorido hacía ellos.

-Atrás -insistió Takeru poniéndolos detrás suyo.

El Phantomon aterrizo y empezo a hacer los mismos ataques acrobáticos de siempre.

-Tu otra vez -le recrimino acordándose de que era el mismo con el que se encontró la primera vez, se dispuso a utilizar su arma pero se acordo de que no la tenía, ahora estaba en desventaja.

-¿Quieres esto? -asomo su escopeta que la tenía él.

-Hijo de...

Asomo la escopeta apunto de dispararle.

-No -se puso Hikari delante suyo para protegerle.

De pronto alguien por detrás le acabo dando por la cabeza, gimió despavorido y cayo noqueado, se mostró resultando ser Vademon que le golpeo con la misma pala que utilizo Ken antes.

-Me tenéis harto -replico quejándose y señalándole con el dedo, luego saco la lengua.

Entonces Takeru aprovecho y cogío el arma y las demás balas que tenía encima.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo, la tenía él -indico expresamente Ken.

-Que bueno -exclamo resentido y entonces metió dos balas por el gatillo del arma, la giro y entonces se dirigió hacía Hikari queriendo entender ese gesto que hizo-. ¿Porque me has protegido?

-Porque tu mismo haríais lo mismo por mi -indico obviamente.

Sonrío satisfecho y entonces ambos se extrañaron al oír un extraño sonido.

-Haber panda de idiotas, ¿que esta pasando aquí? Que Arukenimon se esta quejando del ruido que estáis montando, como no deis una respuesta os juro que acabaréis nadando en mier...da de cerdo -resulto ser Mummymon apareciendo por la entrada minera.

Ambos se extrañaron sin saber que responder al tener a ese ahí.

-Hola -saludo expresamente al quedarse en evidencia en esa situación.

Miro abajo y observo a los inconscientes guardias Datamon, a Phantomon y a Drimogemon que estaba tirado entre la paja de cerdo, luego dirigió la mirada hacía el chico rubio que tenía delante.

-¡Tu! -reconoció de quien se trataba.

Entonces inmediatamente marcho corriendo volviendo por donde había venido.

-¡Que no escape! -ordeno Takeru y él junto con Patamon, Hikari y Gatomon marcharon a buscarle.

-Quedaos aquí, luego volvemos -acordo Hikari y desaparecieron al fondo de la entrada.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -cuestiono Cody.

En ese momento ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía el tren que tenían delante.

-Creo que tengo una idea -indico Ken con una sonrisa maliciosa.

··

Takeru fue yendo mas adelante y estaba cerca de atrapar a Mummymon antes de que avisara a los otros de lo que estaba pasando, dio la vuelta por un túnel de vías que conectaban con la sala de calderas, dio la vuelta y ahí entonces ambos desaparecieron al fondo.

Se tardo un rato y entonces apareció Takeru volviendo por el mismo camino, un extraño grito ensordecedor se oía por todo el túnel.

-¡Ciérralo! -ordeno Takeru y entonces se puso delante de Hikari cerraron la puerta de madera de la entrada al túnel, pusieron la viga cerrándola del todo y aguantando la puerta.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Hikari sin saber que pasaba.

-Algo malo -comento Patamon estremecido.

De pronto todo se callo, Takeru hizo el gesto de callarlos y ambos se pusieron delante de la puerta para oír lo que había al otro lado. Se oyó una extraña cosa parecido a un gemido y de pronto la puerta se rompió y apareció una mano con garras retorciéndose entre si.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono estremecida Gatomon.

-Vamonos -insistió Takeru y ambos marcharon corriendo dando la vuelta.

Se escaparon y entonces la puerta exploto rompiendose en varios pedazos, resulto ser Mummymon que apareció transformado en su forma digimon, estaba todo envuelto en vendas como una autentica momia, su cara estaba tapada excepto de la boca y su único hijo, tenía puesto un gorro de lana de color violeta y tenía agarrado una escopeta de fusil enorme que ocupaba todo el cuerpo.

-No debiste haber vuelto humano, no debiste haber vuelto -reprocho Mummymon alzando su escopeta hacía arriba mientras disparaba como un loco.

Volvieron de vuelta a la fabrica donde ahí observaron que estaban todos montados en el tren y funcionando perfectamente, echaba vapor de la chimenea.

-¡Todos al tren! -grito irónicamente Ken asomando la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron con tono de resignación y con eso sabían de que era la única opción que tenían, marcharon corriendo metiendose en el primer vagón.

··

Mientras arriba de todo, Arukenimon junto con su saxofonista sintieron ese extraño estruendo que sonaba desde abajo en Subciudad, se levanto marchando hacía el periscopio, lo levanto y miro dentro para saber que ocurría debajo de todo.

La parte baja del periscopio fue mirando hacía abajo dando vueltas entre si y observo que abajo un montón de niños se estaban montando en el tren, entre ellos estaba Vademon el Mente señalando irónicamente hacía el periscopio dando sabía bien que los estaba observando.

Refunfuño malhumorada, levanto sus gafas para mirar mejor y observo que mas adelante se encontraba alguien a quien pudo reconocer enseguida.

-Umh -exclamo estremecida al darse cuenta de quien era-. Takeru.

Se harto y bajo el periscopio de golpe, al otro lado su saxofonista se le quedaba mirando.

··

El tren empezo a moverse y a ir con mucha mas marcha.

-¡Agarraos fuerte! -vocifero Ken manejando los mandos del tren.

Acelero aún mas y entonces el tren empezo a moverse pero los soportes que tenía encima hacían que fuera imposible que se moviera.

-No se mueve -anunció Yolei.

-Hay que quitar las cadenas de arriba -aviso Vademon.

Entonces Takeru aprovecho asomo la cabeza mientras al otro lado Patamon se encargo del otro. Disparo y entonces una de las cadenas se rompió haciendo caer todo lo que tenía encima.

-Llama bebe -vocifero Patamon y entonces disparo una bola de energía que rompió la otra cadena que sostenía el soporte, todo cayo encima.

-Ahora si -indico Takeru.

Entonces Ken acelero aún mas la marcha y el tren empezo a moverse como debería.

-¡Nos vamos! -aviso expresamente y entonces el tren empezo a moverse lentamente mientras se llevaba consigo todo lo que tenía delante o que lo tenía agarrado.

-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunto Izzy.

-Afuera de los limites -comento Vademon mientras se reía desquiciadamente.

El tren siguió su curso mientras todo el sistema de tubos que tenía delante empezaron a romperse uno por uno y todo el sistema eléctrico que había estaba estallando en chispas.

En ese momento Drimogemon se despertó tocandose la cabeza del golpe que se dio, se le regenero el cuerno y miro hacía adelante observando que se llevaban el tren.

-No no no -reprocho enfurismado al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Entonces apareció Mummymon alzando su escopeta, le empujo y le indico que disparara. Ambos alzaron sus respectivas armas pero entonces observaron que el techo se desplomaba haciendo caer todo tipo de escombros, ambos se tuvieron que hacer a un lado debido a como se estaba cayendo todo lo poco que era Subciudad.

El tren siguió hasta que al final salió del lugar y continuo su marcha.

Mummymon le insistió a Drimogemon pero este seguía con lo mismo.

-Déjalo, nos ocuparemos mas tarde -replico nerviosamente.

No tuvo mas opción que obedecerle, puso una mirada fría de guardarle rencor y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo por el mismo lugar por él que habían venido.

··

Afuera en el centro de Retro Ciudad todo estaba en calma, en un rincón se encontraba Puppetmon teniendo una mirada tediosa como de sentirse que ya no era nada, en ese momento algo exploto alarmando a todo el mundo incluido a él que se levanto mirando al frente.

Todos los conductos que habían en el borde del recinto empezaron a estallar lanzando llamaradas de fuego que salían disparadas como flamaradas, uno de los conductos estallo tan fuerte que lanzo a un par de digimons que salieron volando y cayendo encima de los comercios.

-¡Vamonos! -grito uno y ahí entonces todo el mundo empezo a correr.

Arukenimon asomo la cabeza de su torre y observo como todo estaba explotando y la gente corría despavorida creyendo que toda Retro Ciudad estaba apunto de venir abajo.

Mas abajo de todo los guardias se estaban montado en los automóviles personales que tenían mientras los demás intentaban de largarse corriendo con todo lo poco que tenían encima, los guardias impedían que se marcharan pero era obvio de la situación se estaba desmoronando. Entre la multitud se encontraba Mummymon junto con Drimogemon intentando de calmar a las masas pero todo el mundo no paraba de gritar y exigir que se largaran de ahí.

Puppetmon intentaba de pasar entre la multitud pero iban tan despavoridos que le resultaba imposible pasar por encima, utilizaba su martillo pero eso no impedía que no le pisaran hasta tirarlo al suelo mientras le pisaban por la cara, gemía de dolor por las pisadas que le daban.

Todos se iban dirigiendo a la entrada principal pero los guardias habían montado el equipo antidisturbios impidiendo que salieron por la fuerza.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! -grito el mismo viejo que antes estaba en Subciudad.

Otro mas que estaba intentando de largarse era el mismo Wizardmon que mantenía agarrado a los camellos mientras sus ayudantes Floramon no sabían que hacer.

-¡Compren camellos o no compren mañana!, ¡compren camellos hoy o no compren mañana! -vociferaba avisando a todo el mundo de hacer un ultimo negocio antes de largarse.

Arukenimon se harto tanto que empezo a transforma en su forma digimon de vuelta.

Mummymon y Drimogemon pudieron salir de entre la multitud pero todo el mundo no paraba de empujar creyendo que eso los salvaría.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! -reprocho harto de ver que nadie paraba.

-Mira -señalo Drimogemon hacía arriba observando a Arukenimon a lo alto de su torre.

-¡Retro Ciudad!, ¡Retro Ciudad! -aviso eufóricamente dirigiendose a todo el mundo.

-¡Escuchad! ¡Escuchad! -ordeno Mummymon pero nadie escuchaba.

Al final se harto y disparo con su arma hacía arriba para callar a la gente que no paraba.

-Retro Ciudad, ¿es esto lo que queréis? ¿Adonde vais a ir? ¿Que encontrareis? ¿De que viviréis? ¿Es que acaso no podemos reconstruir nuestro hogar? -pregunto insistiendo para que todos se hicieran a la idea de que podían hacerlo todo de nuevo.

-¡Si! -exigieron ambos alzando los brazos hacía arriba.

Entonces Puppetmon se levanto todo dolorido y poniendo una mirada susodicha.

-El hombre que una vez nos fallo ha vuelto y se ha llevado al hombrecillo de mente grande, ayudadme a traer de vuelta a Vademon y recibiréis una recompensa -ordeno explícitamente.

-¡Recompensa! Eso si que acepto, vamos chicas -ordeno Wizardmon y entonces ambas dejaron a un lado los camellos, entonces este quito la funda del carro que resulto ser un bólido.

-Vosotros dos venid conmigo -señalo a los dos lugartenientes.

-Si -acepto Mummymon y entonces ambos se movilizaron.

Puppetmon puso una sonrisa maliciosa al saber bien que esta era su oportunidad, entonces marcho corriendo y empujando para volver de vuelta a Subciudad.

Arukenimon lo dejo claro y entonces dio la vuelta a su torre, su rana saxofonista la estaba mirando mientras tocaba una canción de suspense.

-Tu ven -le ordeno al saxofonista y entonces este marcho con ella con el saxofón incluido.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	8. 8·El camino a casa

MAD TAKERU

MAS ALLA DEL COLISEO DEL CAOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 8: EL CAMINO A CASA

Un enorme humo se veía a lo lejos sobre Retro Ciudad, era como si hubiera un gran incendio. En ese momento apareció un extraño individuo lo que sucedió a lo lejos en la ciudad del horizonte.

Era el Starmon de antes que estaba con Deputymon, observaba curioso como Retro Ciudad estaba ardiendo como si al final se hubiera producido lo inevitable.

-Esta es mi gran oportunidad, esta es mi gran oportunidad -se dijo confiado y entonces marcho hacía un camino vació donde mas adelante había todo un desguasadero de coches.

··

En otra parte de Subciudad todo el ejercito de guardias y digimons se preparaban para partir a perseguir a los intrusos que se llevaron al Mente, todos se montaban en sus respectivos, habían: bólidos, motocicletas y algún que otro carro motorizado.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! -aviso apuradamente Wizardmon y entonces sus ayudantes Floramon se montaron encima del carro con forma de V, acelero y entonces salió eyectado a toda propulsión hacía la salida que había adelante.

-¡Venga! ¡Tenemos que conseguir a ese niñato! -aviso apuradamente Drimogemon mientras se ponía encima de la parte trasera del jeep donde había una torreta.

En ese momento apareció Puppetmon corriendo agotado, observo como Drimogemon y los suyos estaban apunto de marcharse sin él.

-¡Mira! -señalo Phantomon que conducía el jeep.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sabiendo que podía dejarle subir o podía dejarlo ahí tirado.

-Lo siento Puppetmon, pero esta vez, te quedas fuera, creo que me llevare la gloria yo mismo -dictamino dando a entender que no lo iba a dejar subir.

Este refunfuño sorprendido por esa mención tan incrédula.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió sarcásticamente y entonces aceleraron el jeep mientras reían como locos.

Puppetmon marcho corriendo a perseguirlos pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se habían largado y lo habían dejado tirado ahí como un inútil. Se quedo refunfuñando mosqueado mientras golpeaba y brincaba al ver que el único hombre en quien confiaba lo había dejado tirado ahí para nada. Puso una mirada fría como de guardarle rencor a todo el que le humillase, en ese momento otro coche salió y ahí mostró que había un pequeño carro minero del que se utilizaban para recorrer los trenes, lo aprovecho, marcho corriendo y entonces empezo a ir meneando la manija de un lado para otro mientras se iba moviendo rápidamente siguiendo la vía.

··

Arukenimon junto con Mummymon y su saxofonista al otro lado del vehículo quedaron estacionados en una parte observando como el tren avanzaba por la vía yendo directo hacía los limites de Retro Ciudad, saco su catalejo y observo como el tren iba rápidamente mientras algúnos críos iban montados en los bordes, entre ellos estaba Takeru con su Patamon.

Le devolvió el catalejo a Mummymon mientras ponía una cara fría.

-Pon algo de música para persecuciones -pidió expresamente.

Entonces su saxofonista empezó a ir tocando una especie de música parecida a la que utilizan durante la caza del carro, se puso a los mandos y entonces acelero el carro mientras los demás vehículos iban siguiéndola bajando la colina que daba lugar a la vía principal.

Entre ellos se encontraba Wizardmon conduciendo su carro motorizado de tres ruedas con sus dos ayudantes Floramon por detrás que tenían agarradas unas especies de bolsas junto a una antorcha encendida. Mas atrás se encontraba Drimogemon que estaba encima de la torreta del jeep siendo conducido por el mismo Phantomon de antes, habían también unos cuantos Datamon con él. Como toda una unidad de cincuenta hombres y digimons por separado iban montados en bólidos o motos con la que iban a propulsión.

Todos bajaron siguiendo la misma marcha, en ese mismo momento en un pequeño hueco de otra vía contraria a la principal apareció Puppetmon manejando todavía el mismo carro y con todas sus fuerzas iba lo mas rápido que podía siguiendo la misma marcha que los otros, mantenía una mirada de decidido a querer capturarlos y a matar a Takeru de una vez por todas.

··

El tren siguió todo recto con la misma marcha, era una locomotora junto con un vagón casa pequeño que iba montado sobre un soporte que lo sostenía bien alto.

Takeru junto con Hikari y Patamon se dirigieron hacía la locomotora donde Ken manejaba la maquina con toda discreción y euforia.

-¿Hacía donde vamos? -pregunto Hikari.

-A mas allá -aviso eufóricamente Ken.

-¿Y que hay mas allá? -pregunto Yolei a su lado.

-No lo sabemos, jamas hemos estado mas allá -declaro Wormmon con nerviosismo.

Ahí entonces ambos se miraron sabiendo que no tenían ningún plan y no sabían directamente hacía donde iban o que les iba a pasar.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Gatomon viniendo de mas atrás.

-No lo se, venid -indico y entonces volvieron hacía el vagón.

Dentro del vagón Vademon el Mente estaba todo revestido con un traje de seda y unas gafas como

para que viera de lejos, Cody, Davis y los demás estaban ahí observando todo lo que tenía delante.

-¿Para que esta aquí todo esto? -cuestiono replicando Davis.

-Pues és porque es mi casa -reprocho Vademon aclarándoselo.

-¿Tu vives aquí? -pregunto Izzy.

-Así es, donde me iba a quedar si tenía que cuidarme de mi pequeño Knightmon, él si que sabía cuidarme cuando nadie mas lo hacía -indico lamentandose al acordarse de su perdida.

En ese momento V-mon levanto una especie de muñeco de cuerda con forma de gallo y con una llave dorada por detrás, le empezo a hacer girar, le dio una vuelta y se movió.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto sorprendido por ese chisme que le daba tanta curiosidad.

-Trae, esto es mi hermano, no se toca -rechisto quitándoselo y metiéndolo todo en un bolso.

Los dos gemelos estaban observando el valle curiosos debido a que jamas habían visto lo que había mas allá del paramo, y ahora que lo tenían ahí delante, sentían que habían perdido mucho tiempo.

-¿Para que me habéis sacado de ahí? -pregunto queriendo entenderles.

-Para ayudarnos a recuperar el Mundo Lejano Lejano -declaro Cody.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entenderle.

-A volver a la civilización -aclaro Izzy.

-La civilización, siempre es la civilización -rechisto quejándose sobre ese tema.

-¿Porque? ¿Sabes algo de eso? -pregunto Davis.

-La verdad es que no, pero si he oído que Tokio no esta del todo destruida -comento.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron sorprendidos.

-Eh oído rumores de gente que venía a Retro Ciudad diciendo que el mundo no estaba acabado y que no hacía falta venir hasta ahí para poder encontrar lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad, al principio pensaba que se lo estaban inventando todo, aunque igualmente jamas me importo mucho eso -explicó dando a entender que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera algo de la civilización.

Ambos se miraron extrañados al pensar que podía haber una oportunidad.

Los gemelos siguieron mirando cuando entonces Koichi toco algo que le resulto bastante extraño, lo cogío y observo que se trataba de un especie de disco de vinilo en perfecto estado, lo miro de un lado para otro intentando de ver que tipo de disco era.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Kouji dandose cuenta de lo que hacía.

-No lo se -indico interesado.

-Probemoslo -señalo un tocadiscos que había adelante.

Puso el disco encima del tocadiscos, lo encendió y entonces la pua cayo encima del disco, empezo a oírse una musiquilla como de algo feliz, ambos se miraron extrañados al oír eso.

-Hello -se oyó decir la voz del disco.

-Hello -repitieron a la vez al no saber que responder a eso.

-Que quiere decir: Hola.

-Hola -repitieron de nuevo.

-Probemos otra vez...Buenos días. Goodmorning.

-Buenos días. Goodmorning.

-Eso esta bien, haré pasemos a otra pagina -se oyó un pequeño silencio y entonces volvió a escucharse decir-: ¿Donde va usted? ¿Where you go?

En ese momento aparecieron asomándose Takeru y Hikari por la ventana observando lo que hacían, estaban tan encantados que no entendían lo que era.

-¿Donde va usted? ¿Where you go? -repitieron.

-Muy bien, ya vamos aprendiendo, ahora repetid conmigo-: Voy a mi casa. I go to home.

-Voy a mi casa. I go to home -ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

-Casa -dijo sorprendido Koichi al entender eso.

-Chicos -intervino Takeru cortándoles el momento.

Entonces Kouji apago la maquina, pero se guardo el disco en una pequeña mochila que tenía.

-Vademon, ¿sabes que hay mas allá? -pregunto Hikari dirigiendose al Mente.

-Y lo dice él que me ha sacado de la prision -replico Vademon ataviado.

-Te sacamos de ahí porque te necesitamos, así que deja de comportarte como Mente y empieza a comportarte como Vademon por una vez, ya lo has perdido todo, así que al menos ayudanos a sacarte de aquí y buscar un lugar seguro -insistió Takeru hacíendole entender que pusiera al menos algo de empeño o sino no llegarían a ningúna parte.

Entonces Vademon los miro con cara desdicha como de comprenderlo, los otros mantenían una misma mirada pero esta era mas bien como de autocompasíon.

-Jamas llegaremos muy lejos -declaro.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron ambos cuatro.

-Arukenimon y los suyos tienen a un montón de hombres a su disposición, aunque nos larguemos no nos dejara irnos sin las manos vacías -dictamino seriamente.

Ahí entonces ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

-¿Y que significa eso? -cuestiono Davis.

-Que estamos apañados como mierda hasta el cuello -indico nerviosamente.

Cody sintió recelo al escuchar eso y decidió saber si era verdad, cogío unos largavistas que habían en uno de los estantes, asomo la cabeza por el hueco del vagón del otro lado y miro por ahí, fue meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro cuando entonces observo algo que lo dejo indeciso.

Veía por ambas lentes como todo un escuadrón de bólidos de combate iban directos hacía ellos, mas adelante se encontraba Puppetmon manejando con mas deprisa el carro, estaba poniendo una pura furia, de pronto alguien asomo sus ojos encima.

-¡Ah! -grito un Meramon que se poso delante y cogío al pequeño por el brazo.

-¡No! -grito mientras lo sacaban por el hueco con fuerza brusca.

-¡Cody no! -dijo alarmada Hikari y entonces Takeru se asomo dentro, agarro su escopeta y le dio un fuerte golpe que tiro al Meramon por el otro lado.

De pronto ambas manos golpearon las demás ventanas que quedaban sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Nos atacan! -anunció Izzy atemorizado.

-¿Que que pasa? -pregunto Ken oyendo los gritos al otro lado.

Uno de los guardias cogío a Vademon y este se lo llevaba hacía afuera.

Gatomon se metió dentro y le araño la mano soltándole, él Meramon que agarraba a Meramon, se soltó y cayo encima de otro bólido que iba delante del vagón.

-¡Cargadlo! -ordeno Takeru al ver que el fusil estaba ahí mismo, les tiro las balas restantes.

Entonces Vademon agarro el rifle y empezo a cargar el rifle con mucha prisa.

De pronto un Datamon agarro a Takeru por detrás haciendo que cayera hacía otro carro móvil con la parte trasera cubierta por una lona.

-¡Takeru no! -grito Hikari al ver que cayo del tren.

Takeru se quedo peleando con el Datamon que no se lo quitaba de encima.

-Voy por él indico Patamon y entonces salto encima de los dos.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza observando como peleaba con aquel digimon, Patamon se puso atrás del digimon agarrándole por el cuello haciendo que se torciera los cables que lo formaban, este gimió de dolor, entonces Takeru aprovecho y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo volando, hizo una voltereta vertical y acabo cayendo hacía el otro lado pero se quedo colgando del borde.

Mientras Ken siguió con la misma marcha conduciendo el tren mientras tenía a Yolei y a Wormmon al lado, en ese momento miro por el retrovisor y observo que toda una unidad de coches los tenían pisando por detrás a máxima velocidad.

-Ah -refunfuño mosqueado al ver que justo tenían que perseguirlos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Yolei.

-Ahí que seguir -indico y entonces enderezo una de las palancas grandes que habían.

El tren acelero con mayor velocidad dejando a los otro atrás. En ese mismo momento apareció Wizardmon junto con sus súbditas muy cerca del vagón.

-Se están escapando, cargad las varas -ordeno Wizardmon a sus Floramons.

Entonces ambas digimon planta fueron cargando las botellas de vidrio metiéndoles una servilleta dentro mientras quemaban el papel con la antorcha.

Hikari veía como Takeru consiguió quitarse de encima a aquel Datamon pero todavía estaba colgando al otro lado, ambos se giraron observando que todavía estaba ahí y no se quitaba.

-Yo me encargo -aviso Patamon mientras Takeru se puso a los mandos.

Entonces Patamon se acerco al Datamon que estaba mirando con una cara desdicha.

-No -exigió suplicando.

-¡Llama bebe! -disparo una bola de fuego y entonces el Datamon cayo.

Luego Patamon volvió de vuelta con Takeru que ponía una mirada fría y seria de decidido.

-Ya esta -anunció sentándose a su lado.

-Bien hecho -se lo agradeció dandole una palmada en la cabeza.

Le indico a Hikari que estaba asomándose por la ventana del hueco, le levanto el pulgar que podía con ello, este le devolvió el gesto levantándole el mismo pulgar. De pronto apareció otro carro motorizado que iba sobre la cola de Takeru, se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe por detrás, ambos se llevaron una buena sacudida.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarle -insistió ella a algúno de ellos.

-Nosotros estamos ocupados -dijo Izzy mientras continuaban con lo mismo.

-¿Y que pasa con Takeru? Le están rodeando, como alguien no le ayude con uno de esos bólidos, perderemos nuestra única oportunidad de escapar de este infierno -reprocho hacíendoles entender que necesitaban a Takeru o sino jamas llegarían vivos a ningúna parte.

En ese momento Davis tuvo una revelación, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, agarro a su digimon y entonces se puso delante de Hikari.

-Disculpame Kari, pero tengo que hacer esto por él -espeto sinceramente y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se quedo indecisa al haberle hecho eso.

Entonces Davis abrió la puerta junto con V-mon en sus hombros, tenían delante al carro con un asiento en el techo, mas adelante estaba Takeru con una mirada de estar en apuros.

-¿Preparado? -pregunto dirigiéndose a V-mon.

Este afirmo meneando la cabeza.

-¡Ah! -soltó un alarido y entonces salto sobre el carro, empujo al Datamon que estaba ahí encima y este cayo hacía el otro lado.

El digimon que estaba dirigiendo el vehículo se sorprendió y entonces asomo la cabeza para ver que pasaba, entonces Davis le encesto un golpe con una olla que encontró encima, le dio tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado inconscientemente en el asiento.

-Si -dijeron a la vez alzando los puños en señal de victoria.

Davis alzo la mirada por detrás y observo lo que hizo detrás suyo, Davis se puso a los mandos pero entonces tiro al digimon inconsciente por detrás, cayo por el hueco debido a que no había puertas, tiro el cuerpo mientras iba girando por todo el camino desértico, mientras arriba V-mon se quedo como conduciéndolo irónicamente agarrando la misma olla, levanto el pulgar para indicar que ahora confiaban en él y le iban a ayudar, le devolvió el gesto levantándole el pulgar también.

-Lo ha hecho -dijo satisfecha Hikari de ver que por fin lo ayudo.

-Si -dijo enorgullecida Gatomon.

En ese momento Wizardmon se puso de costado delante mientras las Floramon habían terminado de cargar las bombas molotov encendidas.

-A mi señal lanzad -especifico. Las Floramon escucharon atentamente estando a la espera.

Mientras los otros dentro terminaron de cargar el fusil y de recoger todo lo demás.

-¿Ya esta? -pregunto Kouji al respecto.

-Un momento -apuro Vademon mientras cerrando el rifle.

Cody harto de ver eso dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte y observo como el carro dirigido por el mago digimon estaba colocado al lado con sus súbditas apunto de disparar.

-Los tenemos al lado -aviso eufóricamente.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza y observaron que las digimons plantas estaban apunto de lanzar.

-Ahora -ordeno.

Entonces las Floramon lanzaron las bombas molotov contra el vagón.

-¡Atrás! -ordeno Izzy al ver que se venía directo hacía ellos.

Las bombas chocaron contra el vagón rompiendose en mil pedazos mientras unas pequeñas llamaradas iban quemando la madera del muro del vagón.

-¡Bien hecho! -felicito Wizardmon alzando el puño.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Hikari asumiendo que algúno no recibió el golpe.

-Me parece que si -indico Cody sarcásticamente.

-Que alguien quite a esos de en medio -ordeno Gatomon.

-Ya lo hago yo -confirmo Vademon alzando el fusil dispuesto a disparar.

-¿Sabes usarlo? -pregunto Izzy al respecto.

-Y si, soy un genio no -exclamo irónicamente.

-Volvedlo a cargar, y esta vez con mas fuerza -especifico apuradamente Wizardmon.

-Mire -señalo la Floramon que estaba a la derecha.

Wizardmon dirigió la mirada hacía el vagón y ahí observo como el hombrecillo digimon de cabeza grande estaba alzando su fusil y apunto directamente hacía ellos.

-Oh no -dijo estremecido al ver eso.

Entonces disparo y la bala reboto sobre las botellas que habían al lado de las antorchas haciendo que se quemara todo, las Floramon se hicieron a un lado al ver que se estaba quemando todo.

-Se acabo, hemos perdido, están armados -vocifero alarmado Wizardmon al ver que ahora le resultaba imposible contraatacar hacía ellos, ralentizo la marcha y se marcho mas atrás.

Vademon metió la cabeza mientras ponía una expresión de orgullo al ver que lo logro.

-Bien hecho -le choco los cinco Izzy al felicitarlo. Los demás estaban de la misma forma.

Mas atrás en toda la persecución se encontraba Arukenimon dirigiendo toda la marcha, al lado estaba Mummymon mirando por su catalejo todo lo que estaba pasando mas adelante, veía como el vagón tenía una parte quemándose mientras que al lado el carro de Wizardmon estaba ardiendo con sus ayudantes intentando de apagar el fuego como podían.

-El mago ha perdido, no hay que lo pueda frenar -anunció Mummymon.

-Oh -refunfuño mosqueada-. Es que uno es incapaz de hacer algo útil.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto al respecto.

-Deja que ellos hagan el trabajo -comento con tono inquisitivo.

Mas adelante se encontraba Drimogemon y su escuadrilla siguiendo el mismo recorrido.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno y entonces el Phantomon acelero aún mas yendo directo hacía el tren.

Takeru y Davis mantenían la misma marcha yendo al lado del tren, él se giro y observo que habían mas coches yendo por detrás, uno de los dos tenía que despistarlos o sino el tren con los demás correrían demasiado peligro. Le indico con gestos que fuera hacía el otro lado, Davis lo entendió y entonces acelero aún mas mientras V-mon seguía a lo suyo.

-Huh -vocifero sorprendido por ese inesperado movimiento de curva.

Bajo el carro atravesando las vías y acabando al otro lado del recorrido, detrás suyo tenía a otro digimon montado en motocicleta y le venía pisando por la cola, este aprovecho y desacelero haciendo que acabara estrellandose contra el motociclista.

-¡Ah! -grito el motociclista y entonces choco haciendo una voltereta vertical con la moto.

Aquello hizo que ambos se rieran, luego fue enderezandose aún mas hacía la derecha.

Mummymon veía a través de su catalejo como otro soldado digimon mas cayo mientras uno de los extraños niños estaba avanzando junto con el tren.

-Ese va a acabar demoliendo a todo el mundo -indico.

-¿Puedes quitartelo de encima? -pregunto Arukenimon.

-Creo que si -exclamo con tono siniestro y entonces se apoyo sobre el capo del vehículo mientras se ponía en posición para disparar con su fusil brazo, se concentro y empezo a disparar.

V-mon seguía haciendo la tontería de parecer que estaba conduciendo cuando entonces sintió la sacudida de un disparo de plasma, se cayo haciendo que se le cayera la olla, Davis asomo la cabeza mirando hacía atrás y observo que a lo lejos les estaba disparando, casi una ráfaga de plasma le acabo rozando, rápidamente empezo a ir enderezandose aún mas mientras las ráfagas le seguían disparando hasta provocar que se acabara apartando del camino.

-¿Adonde va? -pregunto Ken extrañado al ver como se largaba.

-No lo se -indico con tono atemorizado Yolei.

Drimogemon se iba acercando por la retaguardia, se puso de costado mientras los demás iban mirando asomando la cabeza al ver como estaban apunto de ser atacados por algo mucho peor.

-¡Al suelo! -ordeno Hikari y entonces todos se pusieron uno encima del otro.

Disparo con la torreta y salieron disparados unos tres proyectiles con forma de dardos y con una punta finísima de plata, uno de esos acabo atravesando el muro y casi le daba a Kouji que tenía la punta del proyectil al lado de la cara, ambos gemelos se llevaron un buen susto.

-¡Ja! -reprocho Drimogemon mientras le indicaba que siguiera avanzando.

Fue acelerando cada vez hasta acabar delante de la locomotora donde se veía a Ken, ambos tres giraron la cabeza desprevenidos observando que estaban en un blanco fácil.

-Torturador de Cerdos -grito Drimogemon apuntando con su cuerno.

-Mi nombre es Ken capullo -le reprocho harto de que le dijera eso.

Entonces disparo y su cuerno salió lanzado como un cohete, impacto contra la puerta del cual la atravesó y se quedo incrustado en la pierna de Ken. Este se llevo un gesto de refunfuñez al ver lo mal que acabo, Yolei se le quedo mirando con compasión.

Drimogemon puso una mirada de agonía al ver que le dio lo que se merecía.

El digimon continuaba observando a través de su catalejo como se estaba produciendo toda la escena, Drimogemon estaba de frente mientras veía al otro lado que se encontraba Takeru montado en uno de los bólidos principales.

-Te tengo -dijo con tono inquisitivo.

Entonces disparo y la ráfaga salió disparada y le acabo dando al soporte que había detrás del bólido, ambos se llevaron una tremenda sacudida mucho peor que la anterior, veían como estaba detrás y empezo a arder del tremendo golpe.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -indico Patamon alarmado.

-Eso estaba pensando -exclamo irónicamente y entonces se levanto, puso un muro de ladrillos que había detrás sobre el pedal para que continuara moviendose, ambos se pusieron sobre el capo y esperaron el momento para poder subirse, Hikari asomo la cabeza y observo que estaba apunto de saltar de vuelta al tren.

-Vamos -dijo y entonces salto justo a tiempo antes de que el bólido en llamas se doblara y acabara yéndose mas atrás hasta desaparecer en el fondo.

-Ken esta en peligro -aviso Hikari con tono eufórico.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, entonces se quito su escopeta.

Drimogemon termino de cargar de vuelta la torreta y se dispuso a girar para disparar de vuelta al mismo lugar, en ese momento Yolei agarro un plato y se lo tiro contra el digimon anfibio.

-¡Ah! -se quejo al recibir el golpe en la cara.

-Déjanos en paz -reprocho Yolei regañándole.

-Como tu quieras -exclamo y entonces giro la torreta apuntando hacía ella.

Yolei puso una mirada indecisa al ver que estaba al borde de la muerte, este río mientras giraba lentamente hasta ponerlo delante de su dirección, puso una mirada fría al saber lo que le esperaba.

Entonces Takeru paso al otro agarrandose de los bordes mientras alzaba con una mano su escopeta apuntando hacía el vehículo.

-Eh tu -le llamo.

Entonces el Phantomon declino la cabeza observando lo que estaba haciendo, soltó un gemido de sorpresa y entonces Takeru disparo, el impacto le dio a una de las ruedas haciendo que el vehículo desnivelara hacía un extremo. Drimogemon acabo disparando por accidente pero al inclinarse tanto el vehículo le acabo dando por debajo.

Yolei se quedo satisfecha de ver que lo consiguió, Takeru mantenía una mirada fría de saber bien que hizo lo correcto dandole lo que se merecía. Ambos intentaron de seguir la marcha pero el vehículo estaba perdiendo el control y ambos no sabían como manejarlo.

-Esto no va a aguantar -exclamo vociferando Phantomon alarmado.

Drimogemon y los suyos intentaron de aguantar la compostura cuando entonces uno de los Datamon de encima señalo hacía mas adelante.

-¡Cuidado con eso! -mas adelante había un pilar que sobresalía.

-Ahora vosotros os la apañáis -dijo Drimogemon y entonces salto del carro.

-No espera no -replico el otro Datamon pero ambos iban directos hacía el pilar.

Entonces el carro desnivelo tanto que al final choco con el pilar y quedo el carro volcandose de costado haciendo que ambos quedaran aplastados por encima.

Mummymon lo observo y entonces le indico con una mirada de disgusto mientras meneaba la cabeza que ya había otro que fallo, Arukenimon puso una mirada fría de mayor decepción.

Mientras Puppetmon continuaba con su marcha cuando entonces le indico a uno que se acercaba que se pusiera delante, este se puso y entonces salto encima poniendose de pie sobre el capo, luego pasaron otros mas y este fue saltando uno por uno hasta que acabo poniendose en el asiento de una motocicleta sidecar, le indico al Meramon que se acelera directo hacía el tren.

Drimogemon se levanto quedandose nauseabundo del tremendo golpe, miro hacía adelante y observo como quedaron los otros, se habían dado un buen vuelco pero le importaba mas el hecho de que el tren se escapa y no tenía nada con que perseguirlos, se quedo refunfuñando entre dientes, en ese mismo momento apareció Arukenimon junto con su carro, aparco delante como indicando que lo iban a ayudar a llevarlo hacía ellos.

-Sube, vamos -indico amargamente Arukenimon.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se puso detrás donde estaba el saxofonista todavía tocando la misma música insoportable de persecuciones-. Calla.

Le rechisto y entonces parto, luego Arukenimon acelero de nuevo.

Los bólidos empezaron a disminuir debido a que estaban yendo en un camino bastante ondulado con varias franjas que separaban el trayecto entre las vías y ambos costados. Takeru y Hikari fueron recorriendo el tren hasta llegar de vuelta adonde estaba Ken y Yolei, el cuerno todavía estaba enganchado a la puerta y llegando a través de la pierna de Ken.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Takeru levantando la voz para que se oyera.

-Se esta desangrando demasiado rápido -aviso Yolei.

-Hay que quitarle eso -indico Wormmon señalando el trozo de cuerno.

-No creo que vaya a aguantar -indico gimiendo dolorido Ken.

Takeru agarro el cuerno y lo estrujo para saber como lo tenía agarrado, este se aguanto las ganas.

-A la cuenta de tres, tiramos con fuerza -acordo.

-No se si podré -dijo titubeando.

-Vamos Torturador de Cerdos, te has pasado todo el tiempo encerrado ahí como un esclavo soportando todo tipo de quejas, esto no va a hacer nada peor -insistió sinceramente Yolei para que entendiera que esto no era nada comparado con lo que ya soporto mucho mas antes, entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que lo dejo un poco tranquilizado.

-Venga -apuro Takeru.

-Si -se movió doblandose a un lado para que pudiera sacarlo.

-Una... -repitieron a la vez haciendo la cuenta atrás pero al final Takeru saco el cuerno sin esperar a nada dejando a Ken con la boca abierta porque no se lo esperaba.

-¿Que ha pasado con los otros dos? -pregunto aguantandose las ganas de no protestar.

-De nada -exclamo irónicamente.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? Davis se ha largado, no tenemos lugar seguro -replico Hikari.

-No te preocupes nos alcanzara, si es lo que creo mas allá se encontrara el lugar donde seguramente estará viviendo el vaquero que me robo el carro -comento Takeru.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve? -cuestiono Gatomon-. ¿De verdad confías en ese digimon?

-No, pero ese vaquero tenía un compañero que llevo el avión a otra parte mas allá de Retro Ciudad, si venían de algúna parte tendrán algúna casa o refugio, tenemos que conseguir el avión y marchar directamente hacía mas allá de este lugar -especifico una posible idea.

-¿Mas allá? -cuestiono Hikari al oír eso.

-Es hora de volver a casa -objetó Patamon.

De pronto se oyó como otra vez estaba gimiendo Ken de la herida que tenía.

-¿Puedes seguir? -pregunto al ver como se encontraba.

-Bueno, me sobra una pierna, puedo improvisar algo -indico incrédulamente.

-No Ken, no puedes hacerlo, necesitas mantener la misma velocidad, con una pierna rota no te va a ayudar -insistió Wormmon hacíendole entender que no funcionaba.

-Yo lo haré -anunció Yolei.

-¿Estas segura? -pregunto cuestionando esa opción.

-Me he pasado toda mi vida inventándome cualquier cosa con que entretenerme, esto no será nada nuevo para mi -explicó dando a entender lo decidida que estaba.

Ambos se miraron queriendo saber si era la mejor idea o no, Ken volteo la mirada hacía su digimon y este meneo la cabeza indicando como que era eso o nada.

-Quita de ahí -apuro Ken apoyandose hacía el otro lado mientras ella se ponía de su lado.

En ese momento apareció Puppetmon sentado todavía en el asiento sidecar poniendose de costado contra el tren, se paso al otro lado y ahí apareció un carro con una torreta arpón en la cola, se levanto y salto encima, le indico al conductor que continuara y acelerara.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Vademon sin saber que pasaba ahora.

-Tenemos que quitarnos de aquí somos un blanco fácil -dijo alarmado Izzy al respecto.

-¿Que es eso? -señalo Cody de vuelta hacía el hueco de la ventana.

En ese momento apareció Puppetmon cruzandose de costado mientras alzaba su martillo.

-Rápido, el rifle -apuro Vademon y entonces ambos gemelos se lo dieron rápidamente.

Asomo la cabeza apuntando hacía el digimon pinocho pero entonces este se dirigió hacía ellos apuntando con su martillo apunto de disparar las ráfagas que sobresalían del gatillo.

-Eh -dijo alarmado al ver eso.

Este alzo su martillo poniéndolo en vertical mientras soltaba un gemido de furia.

-¡Todos al suelo! -grito Cody y entonces ambos se tiraron.

Disparo y varias ráfagas salieron disparadas atravesando las paredes del vagón, varios trozos fueron cayendo encima de ellos por las espaldas, una de las ráfagas le dio rozando el transmisor de Izzy que sobresalía por arriba. Paro y entonces se lo quito observando que estaba destruido.

-No -dijo estremecido al ver que le rompieron el único material que había tenido siempre.

Puppetmon puso una sonrisa maligna al ver que les dio lo que se merecían. Mientras mas adelante Mummymon lo estaba viendo atónito quedandose exasperado al ver lo que hizo.

-Los va a acabar matando -declino eufóricamente el digimon momia.

-¡Acaba con él! -ordeno explícitamente Arukenimon.

-Ya lo hago, mueve un poco a la derecha -volvió a apuntar con su brazo fusil.

Arukenimon dirigió el carro moviéndolo un poco mas para el costado permitiendo así tener un mejor objetivo de Puppetmon que estaba acelerando aún mas hacía la cabeza del tren.

-¿Puedes? -pregunto de nuevo Takeru.

Entonces Yolei accionó una palanca y salió escupiendo humo de la chimenea.

-Creo que si -indico obviamente.

-Muy bien -dijo orgullecido.

-Cuidado con ese -señalo eufóricamente Wormmon.

Ambos se giraron de inmediato y observaron que Puppetmon iba directos hacía ellos, alzo su martillo ametralladora mientras ponía una mirada maligna y recelo. Rápidamente Takeru apunto con su arma dispuesto a dispararle, ambos mantenían una mirada fría de desafío.

-Te tengo -dijo Mummymon y entonces disparo soltando una ráfaga.

La ráfaga impacto contra el carro desnivelando y haciendo que Puppetmon se llevara una buena sacudida, tanto Takeru como Hikari se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso.

El conductor carro acabo moviendo el vehículo hacía un costado alejandose del tren mientras Puppetmon intentaba de mantener la compostura, se agarro al soporte de la cabeza del carro y entonces observo atemorizado hacía donde iba directo.

-¡Ah! -grito despavorido al ver que iba directo hacía una roca en forma de rampa.

Atravesaron la rampa y salieron volando a mayor velocidad, acabaron cayendo delante del tren pero mucho mas lejos de su posición.

-Joder -dijo sorprendida Yolei.

Puppetmon se quedo gimiendo mientras continuaba agarrado al carro.

-¿Que hago? -pregunto Yolei sin saber que hacer con ese ahí mismo.

-No pares -indico Ken sabiendo que solo había una manera.

Entonces Yolei cambio su expresión a una muy decidida debido a que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que seguramente iba a romperlo todo o destruirlo.

-¡Agarraos todos! -aviso desde el otro lado.

Entonces Takeru y los otros se escondieron detrás de la locomotora para protegerse.

Acelero el tren y este fue con mucha mayor velocidad, mas adelante Puppetmon volvió en si y entonces observo por detrás como venía directo hacía él apunto de embestirlo.

-¡Ah! -grito y se tiro encima.

Justo en ese momento el tren embistió el carro destruyéndolo y hacíendolo explotar en una subida bola de fuego que calcino por completo la locomotora del tren, los restos del carro salieron volando en llamas por todas direcciones, ambos se llevaron una buena sacudida por ese golpe.

-Bien hecho -felicito Ken por haber dado esa embestida.

-Lo se, uff, suspiro aliviada por ese tremendo subidon de adrenalina.

Mas adelante se encontraba abajo de todo el cuerpo calcinado de Puppetmon, estaba tieso y pegado al parachoques pero a pesar de todo todavía estaba vivo y gimiendo de dolor.

Acelero mientras este gemía de los gritos al ir tan deprisa.

-Ya no nos molestara -indico Mummymon.

-Bien -dijo poco orgullosa Arukenimon.

Entonces acelero el carro poniendose delante del tren por detrás del vagón.

-Vamos -ordeno Arukenimon levantándose del carro.

-¿Te encargas tu? -pregunto Mummymon dirigiendose al otro.

-Si -dijo Drimogemon y entonces se puso a los mandos del carro.

Arukenimon subió primero al vagón mientras que Mummymon se puso debajo del soporte que había por debajo, se metió dentro y ahí desapareció, la mujer araña se quedo sosteniéndose de los soportes mientras les iba indicando a los demás que se acercaran, un par de soldados Meramon se bajaron de un jeep grande y se pusieron al otro lado del vagón.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Cody.

-No lo se, pero si fuera por mi, me largaría de aquí -declino nerviosamente Vademon.

-Vamos -ordeno Kouji y entonces ambos empezaron a ir pasado para lagarse del vagón.

En ese momento apareció Arukenimon asomándose por la ventana del frente, de pronto alguien rompió otra ventana y agarro a Cody por la manga.

¡Chicos! -grito despavorido al ver que lo volvieron a coger.

Entonces Izzy agarro el fusil y disparo contra el hombre que había detrás, impacto y acabo soltándole mientras caía por detrás.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno de vuelta Kouji al ver que otra vez les superaban.

-Mente -dijo Arukenimon con tono inquietante.

-Tu -señalo Vademon hacía el frente donde estaba.

Ella sonrío dando un carraspeo vil y siniestro.

-Larguemonos de aquí -reprocho Izzy abriendo la puerta del otro lado.

Entonces Arukenimon aprovecho y transformo su mano de vuelta en una garra de araña, fue golpeando el picaporte para poder demoler la puerta y pasar al otro lado.

-¡Takeru! -aviso Izzy llamando al otro.

Este escucho y observo que estaban todos saliendo y viniendo hacía la locomotora.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarles, ¿te quedas aquí? -pregunto dirigiendose a Hikari.

-Si -afirmo.

-No tardare -espeto y entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella se quedo indecisa al sentir eso, estaba claro que la quería al igual que con Davis.

En ese momento apareció Mummymon llegando al extremo del rail donde se encontraba los enganches de ambos vagones, estaban conectados por un palo de hierro de unos 16 centímetros.

-Ya os tengo -vocifero con tono malicioso, se doblo los dedos haciendo sonar los huesos.

Todos salieron pasando al otro lado pero el ultimo de todos ellos que era Vademon acabo siendo agarrado por Arukenimon que lo levantaba como una bolsa humana.

-Te tengo al fin -dijo orgullosa de cogerle.

-Vademon no -grito Izzy al ver que lo cogíeron.

-Maldita bruja createlarañas -reprocho meneandose Vademon.

-Mummymon, suéltalo -grito Arukenimon dirigiendose al digimon momia.

-Ahí esta -saco el palo que lo sostenía y entonces el vagón se separo de la locomotora.

-Agárralo pero no lo sueltes por tu vida -ordeno explícitamente.

-Eso intento -se agarro a los extremos de la locomotora para poder sostenerlo y evitar que se fuese.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, le tenía agarrado y como el de abajo soltase la locomotora al final ellos acabarían yéndose sin nada.

-Te vienes a casa y vas a terminar el trabajo que empezaste -acordo maliciosamente.

-Jamas -reprocho meneandose de impedir para seguir negando sus peticiones.

-Suéltalo o disparo -agarro Cody el fusil y apunto hacía Arukenimon.

Lo miro con curiosidad y entonces soltó una risilla irónica.

-Hazlo y lo tiro contra las vías -indico acercándolo aún mas.

Ambos se quedaron en un duelo de miradas decisivo, sabían bien que uno de los dos cometería el acto en si y al final ambos juntos acabarían perdiendo lo que necesitaban.

Entonces apareció Takeru y salto al vagón encima del techo y agarro a Vademon a tiempo.

-Yo creo que no -exclamo y se llevo consigo al Mente.

-Tu -reprocho enfurismada al verle llevándoselo.

-Hazlo Patamon -ordeno mientras pasaba al otro lado.

-Llama bebe -disparo Patamon contra Mummymon que estaba abajo.

Recibió un disparo en la cabeza y esta empezo a incendiarse.

-Ay, mi cabeza no -le dolía tanto que se acabo soltando del vagón mientras se la tocaba.

-Mummymon, tonto, no lo sueltes -reprocho Arukenimon al ver que hizo lo que justo no quería.

La locomotora empezo a separarse mientras la mujer araña se les quedaba mirando, Takeru puso una mirada de seriedad al indicarle que no se iba a salir con la suya.

-Sayonara, araña -se despidió irónicamente Vademon alzando su brazo.

Se alejaron aún mas mientras el vagón se quedo atorado ahí con Arukenimon mostrando una sonrisa perversa mientras abajo de todo Mummymon continuaba enganchado al soporte de abajo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto asumiendo que no iban a impedir que se fueran.

-Los seguimos -dictamino seriamente.

··

El tren acelero todo lo que pudo echando un humo negro fuerte de la chimenea, todos estaban en la parte trasera de la locomotora buscandose un sitio como podían debido al poco espacio que había, Takeru se movió yendo directamente hacía la cabeza donde estaban los otros tres.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Takeru al respecto.

-Por ahora si -confirmo Yolei.

-Yo creo que me estoy mareando -dijo Ken tocandose la cabeza de lo mal que estaba.

-Te encontraremos ayuda amigo -prometió Takeru.

-¿Amigo? -cuestiono él gimiendo.

-Si, así es -corroboro plenamente dando a entender que eran amigos.

-Eso me gusta -exclamo poniendo una sonrisa inverosímil.

Ambos le estaban esperando al otro lado cuando entonces Cody asomo la cabeza hacía abajo, veía algo pero no sabía lo que era, se vio una mano y eso lo sobresalto.

-Ah -apareció Puppetmon asomándose mientras gritaba como un animal despavorido.

Se subió y empezo a cogerlos a todos por las piernas hasta que agarro a Vademon.

-No -chillo despavorido Vademon al ver que lo cogío.

Takeru marcho hacía ellos y le empezo a dar patadas en la cara pero ni con eso hacía que se fuera de una vez por todas, aguantaba las patadas como si no les hiciera ningún daño.

-Que hay que hacer para que te quites de encima -reprocho Takeru harto de él.

Al final le dio una ultima patada que lo hizo caerse pero se acabo agarrando a uno de los bordes que había debajo de la locomotora, con la fuerza esta se doblo y acabo colgando de un palo extensible de fierro que llegaba hasta los 16 centímetros como mucho.

-¡Ah! -chillaba mientras intentaba de aguantar como podía estar ahí agarrado.

En ese momento apareció el mismo conductor del sidecar que venía a buscarle. Le venía dando indicaciones para que se acercara para así poder caer encima. Ambos lo estaban viendo y sabían bien que no podían permitir eso, ambos se acercaron hacía la punta del borde.

-Dejadme a mi -pidió soberanamente Gatomon y entonces a clavar las garras contra el palo para poder romperlo y hacer que el otro se cayera.

-¡Ah ah ah! -continuaba gritando al ver que no se acercaba.

Estuvo mas cerca pero entonces el conductor miro hacía adelante y no le dio tiempo de impedir chocarse contra un pilar que tenía delante, era el final de la tierra y la locomotora paso por encima de un puente construido, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo volando hacía el fondo.

-¡Ah! -refunfuño mosqueado al ver lo inútil que era.

Volteo la mirada y observo lo que estaba haciendo la gata digimon, estaba cortando el palo y no le quedaba para nada cortarlo y hacer que este cayera, este le indico meneando la cabeza que no lo hiciera pero Gatomon le dio igual y lo corto.

-¡Ah! -grito despavorido y entonces él junto con el palo acabaron cayendo al fondo.

-Si -dijo enorgullecida alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

Puppetmon se levanto somnoliento y observo como la locomotora continuaba acelerando aún mas hasta empezando a desaparecer en el fondo.

-¡Ahhh! -grito alzando el puño como indicando que les guardaría rencor por esto.

En ese momento oyó algo extraño, salió del túnel y observo que mas allá iba pasando otro carro, en él iba el digimon con aspecto de dragón que había antes, se extraño al ver eso porque no entendía de donde venía, volteo de nuevo y observo que mas allá todo el escuadrón de bólidos dirigidos por Arukenimon venían directos hacía él, este puso una sonrisa maliciosa al saber bien lo que venía.

Takeru veía a lo lejos como el carro en el que estaba metido Davis y V-mon, venía directo hacía ellos, soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos ahí.

-Davis nos esta siguiendo -mencionó.

-Santo dios -dijo aliviado Hikari al pensar que le podría haber sucedido algo.

-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunto Vademon al respecto.

-Hacía ahí -señalo hacía el frente donde parecía terminar la vía.

-Pues si vamos hacía ahí vamos a tener que parar -indico obviamente.

-Si -corroboro plenamente y entonces marcho de vuelta a la cabeza de la locomotora.

-No puedo parar esto -aviso Yolei.

-Déjame -pidió Ken y entonces se acerco para hacerlo él mismo.

-¿Que es eso? -señalo Wormmon.

Miraron al frente y observaron que había un extraño individuo esperándoles al final de la vía.

-Parece que tenemos compañía -confirmo Patamon irónicamente.

-Lo que necesitaba -exclamo Takeru.

-Vamos -insistió Ken y entonces ambos bajaron la palanca y el tren empezo a desacelerar de tal manera que ambos se estaban llevando una buena sacudida.

-Agarraos todos -anunció Takeru al ver que esto no iba a ser bueno.

Continuo ralentizándose hasta que al final ambos acabaron viendo lo que había mas adelante, era otro digimon con aspecto de estrella y que tenía encima dos escopetas. Bajaron del todo la palanca y al final la locomotora logro pararse justo delante del digimon estrella.

-¡Ah! -se llevaron ambos un gran suspiro.

El digimon estrella se acerco alzando sus dos escopetas y dijo:

-Alto ahí, esto es un atraco, al primero que intente de moverse, le vuelo en dos la cabeza y lo convierto en un cadaver, ¿me habéis entendido? -reprocho avisando Starmon.

Ambos se miraron al no saber que responderle a ese iluso.

-¿Quieres callarte un momento? -pregunto quejándose Hikari.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado.

-¿No ves que nos están persiguiendo? -recrimino y entonces ambos asomaron la cabeza hacía atrás observando que todo el batallón de Arukenimon ya estaba bastante cerca.

-Oh porras, esta claro que ya somos unos cadaveres -exclamo estremecido al ver eso.

-¿Tienes un lugar seguro? -pregunto Patamon.

-Me da igual que si hay un lugar seguro, estamos muertos -reprocho desatendiendo su pregunta y entonces se dio la vuelta marchando rápidamente-. ¡Deputymon! ¡Deputymon!

Se volvieron sabiendo de que ese digimon estrella era su única opción.

-Vamos -ordeno Takeru y entonces ambos marcharon a seguirle.

Yolei se bajo y junto con Wormmon ayudaron a bajar a Ken que estaba gravemente malherido.

Starmon paso por un montículo de piedras y de ahí paso bajando la colina hasta acabar en un desfiladero llano repleto de restos de vehículos, había uno mas adelante que tenía la puerta trasera abierta anclada bajo el suelo.

-No dejéis que se vaya -ordeno Takeru mientras cada uno iba bajando.

-Cuidado con eso -espeto sinceramente Ken al respecto.

-Ya lo se -confirmo Yolei mientras ella y con la ayuda de los gemelos lo pasaron a cuestas.

-Me lo han roto -dijo Izzy observando que su transmisor estaba terriblemente dañado.

-Ya recuperaras otro, vamos -replico Cody.

El Starmon se metió dentro de la puerta trasera y de ahí se escondió como si hubiera algún fondo, agarro una cuerda y entonces la cerro con mucha fuerza.

-¿Adonde va? -cuestiono Koichi.

-Estamos apunto de averiguarlo -exclamo Vademon.

Se pusieron delante del coche y ambos abrieron la puerta, todos miraron de frente observando como el Starmon estaba bajando una escalera de cuerdas de mimbre mientras continuaba gritando.

-Deputymon, Deputymon, nos han encontrado -vocifero alarmado.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que no tenían mas opción que bajar por ahí.

Mas abajo Starmon toco tierra y se lanzo corriendo mientras seguía avisando eufóricamente.

-Deputymon, Deputymon, nos han encontrado, prepara el avión -vocifero alarmado mientras iba directo siguiendo el túnel a avisarle a su maestro.

En ese momento aparecieron bajando los demás acompañados de Takeru, él junto con Patamon bajo primero y entonces pasaron los otros por orden.

-Con cuidado -aviso expresamente.

Starmon llego al final del camino donde se encontraba una habitación decorada con todo tipo de objetos de vaquero, adelante había una cama donde ahí estaba su maestro leyendo tranquilamente un libro sin tener en cuenta lo que sucedía.

-Deputymon, rápido, nos han encontrado los de Retro Ciudad -aviso nerviosamente.

-Si ya te he oído Starmon, déjame un rato, que tengo que descansar -insistió sin estar preocupado.

-Vamos joder, que Arukenimon y los suyos vienen en camino -reprocho harto de que no le escuchase, iba golpeando la cama para insistirle que le atendiera a razones.

Al escuchar eso hizo caso y entonces cerro el libro de golpe, era el mismo vaquero de antes que había robado el carro en el primer momento.

-¿Como que Arukenimon y los suyos vienen en camino? -cuestiono.

De pronto oyeron unas extrañas voces que venían de mas allá del túnel, entonces aparecieron los niños corriendo de un lado para otro sin saber de donde venían.

-¿Pero que es esto? -cuestiono extrañado.

En ese momento Takeru junto con los otros, siguió corriendo pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba ahí, reconoció ese aspecto aunque fuera una ilusión.

-Tu -le señalo con el dedo.

-Yo -se señalo a si mismo para corroborar que se refería a él mismo.

-Así es, te he estado buscando desde que me robaste... mi carro... con mis cosas -aclaro hablando paso a paso para hacerle entender lo que le hizo.

-Ah, ese carro, bueno resulta...

Entonces Takeru alzo su escopeta apuntandole, Starmon hizo lo mismo con sus fusiles.

-Ni un paso mas -recrimino.

-Será mejor que lo hagas porque sino sabrás lo que sucede con esto -advirtió Izzy alzando el fusil y apuntandole al digimon estrella.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, refunfuño mosqueado por eso.

-¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Que te de algo de lo que tengo? -pregunto asumiendo que pretendía negociar con él para poder perdonarle por lo que hizo antes.

-No -reprocho y entonces se acerco hacía él y le levanto poniéndolo de espaldas contra la pared.

-Alto ahí, ¿que pretendes hacerle al maestro? -pregunto recriminando Starmon.

-Takeru, ¿que haces? -pregunto Hikari al extraña al ver como razonaba con él.

-Espera Kari, vas a querer ver esto -indico y entonces lo choco aún mas contra la pared.

-¡Basta ya! Suéltale -ordeno Starmon alzando uno de los fusiles.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas -ordeno Patamon abriendo la boca para disparar una llama bebe.

-Maldita manía de disparar bolas de fuego -reprocho mosqueado de vuelta.

-¿Que me vas a hacer? -pregunto nerviosamente al saber bien lo que le esperaba.

-Escuchame bien, podría castigarte por esto, podría aplastarte o sino también arruinarte todo lo que tienes aquí, pero no hay tiempo para todo eso, lastima de que seas afortunado -especifico con tono amenazador pero entonces cambio a otra conclusión.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Afortunado? ¿Yo? -cuestiono Deputymon señalandose de vuelta a si mismo.

-Si, ¿tienes el avión todavía? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Eh... si, esta el aeroplano guardado afuera -indico señalando hacía el exterior.

-Bien, porque no lo necesitamos -acepto.

-¿Para que? ¿Adonde iremos si nos persiguen? -indico cuestionando ese hecho.

Entonces Takeru giro hacía atrás y miro a los demás sabiendo que solo había un lugar al que ir.

-A casa -acordo.

··

Todos marcharon hacía fuera donde se encontraba todo un establecimiento abandonado repleto de artilugios de ranchos y coches vaciados, marcharon corriendo con todo lo que podían, adelante se encontraba el aeroplano donde ya Starmon lo estaba manejando.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo -apuro Hikari mientras iban acercandose al aeroplano.

Deputymon se metió junto con Starmon en el lado de manejo mientras los demás iban metiendose uno por uno en la puerta trasera que era muy pequeña, estaba el problema de que el aeroplano era muy pequeño e iba a resultar muy imposible que todos se metieran juntos.

-Ey, tu no eres uno que estaba el otro en el coliseo del caos -indago Ken al reconocerlo.

-Posiblemente, acelera ya -ordeno explícitamente Deputymon a Starmon.

-De acuerdo -acepto Starmon y entonces desnivelo la palanca hacía adelante.

La hélice del aeroplano empezo a girar y entonces el avión acelero mucho mas rápido cuando apenas quedaba alguien por meterse dentro.

-Vamos -metió por ultimo a Cody y entonces le toco a él.

El espacio era algo pequeño pero cabían a pesar de todo, se fue arrastrando hasta dirigirse a la cabina de vuelo donde ahí se encontraban los dos bandidos.

-¿Puede volar? -pregunto al respecto.

-Se puede, pero hay un problema -anunció Deputymon.

-¿Cual? -cuestiono asumiendo que ya nada podría ir a peor.

-Hay demasiada carga, este aeroplano no se construyo para meter a una docena de personas, aunque sean digimons -mencionó Starmon mientras iba tocando cada uno de los botones.

-De acuerdo -confirmo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, fue arrastrandose de vuelta con los demás y le indico al gusano que viniera con él-. Wormmon, te necesito al otro lado.

-Vale -acepto y marcho con él.

En ese mismo momento todo el establecimiento estaba vació cuando de repente apareció el jeep en el que iban montados los otros dos restantes, saltaron sobre el tejado y entonces marcho corriendo dirigiendose hacía donde estaban ellos. Paso un rato y entonces apareció de vuelta toda la unidad dirigida por Arukenimon y los suyos viniendo a por lo mismo. Bajaron por el camino empinado y entonces fueron rodeando todo el lugar para buscar a los suyos.

Entre ellos se encontraba Wizardmon que había vuelto a por la misma operación de antes.

-Si viviera aquí habría aprovechado casi todo lo demás -opino sinceramente.

Arukenimon junto con los otros tres aparco justo donde estaban las huellas del aeroplano, asomo la cabeza y observo la silueta que se encontraba a lo lejos en el horizonte.

-¿Que hacemos? Si consiguen salir volando con eso los perderemos para siempre -advirtió Mummymon sabiendo que ese aeroplano era la oportunidad de ellos para escapar.

Puso una mirada seria y entonces cambio de expresión a una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Todavía no -indico y se sentó de vuelta-. Vamos.

-Nos vamos todos, adelante -aviso Drimogemon a los otros.

-Ay mecachis, a lo mejor volvemos aquí -refunfuño mosqueado Wizardmon por no sacar ningún provecho de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Mas atrás de todo el ejercito de bólidos que habían, se encontraba otro Meramon esperando su momento para arrancar con su carro cuando de pronto alguien asomo la cabeza.

-Ah -volvió Puppetmon otro irascible gemido salvaje.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono extrañado y entonces el digimon pinocho lo saco del carro.

Lo tiro al suelo y empezo a darle patadas hasta acabar matándolo a golpes, luego se metió dentro hacíendose pasar por uno mas del grupo. Arranco y entonces les siguió sin saber que se encontraba él a pesar de que todos ya lo querían muerto por todo.

Toda la unidad siguió el mismo recorrido hasta adentrandose en campo abierto.

En ese momento Ken salió junto con Wormmon mientras este paso al otro lado, ambos se pusieron a quitar la carga que había atada en las alas, quitaron las cuerdas y entonces todas las cajas de comida cayeron siendo arrastradas por la inercia del aeroplano al ir tan rápido.

-Ya esta -aviso Deputymon al otro lado.

Suspiro aliviado Takeru, entonces volteo la mirada hacía el otro lado y observo que el carro en él que iba Davis estaba siguiéndoles para ir con ellos.

Se metieron dentro donde estaban todos esperándoles preocupados.

-¿Funciona ahora? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si, pero no es solamente ese el problema -comento Deputymon con tono desesperado.

-¿Como? -cuestiono quejándose al oír eso.

-Se nos acaba la tierra y estamos apunto de caer por ahí -señalo Starmon notando que había un barranco mas adelante y como fuesen hacía ahí iban a acabar muertos.

-Pero si nos tiramos desde ahí podremos volar -objetó asumiendo que podía haber una posibilidad.

-Podríamos, pero con la inercia y la velocidad del viento, es peligroso -indago Starmon.

-¿Y que pasa con Davis? -pregunto Cody.

-¿Que? -pregunto extrañado.

-Davis y V-mon ya vienen en camino, si nos vamos ellos les cogeran -indico.

-Ah -se quedo pensando Takeru al no saber bien como tratar eso.

-Takeru, sabes muy bien que no podemos permitirnos dejar nadie atrás, si no podemos irnos de aquí prefiero morir y ser capturados que dejar un miembro atrás sin ningún motivo -explicó Hikari sabiendo bien que no lo iban a conseguir y aunque lo hicieran no iban a permitir una perdida así.

Se quedo pensando en como tomar esa decisión, estaba claro que eran todos o nada.

-Deputymon, ¿que hago? -pregunto Starmon sin saber que hacer al respecto.

-Tu, para ahí mismo -ordeno Takeru señalando hacía el borde.

-De acuerdo -acepto y ambos bajaron la palanca de mando.

El avión desacelero hasta acabar estacionado justo en el borde del barranco, lo giraron y lo pusieron de frente cuando justo aparecieron los otros dos con el carro.

Takeru junto con Patamon salió mientras los demás asomaban la cabeza. Davis salió poniendo una mirada de expectación y euforia, luego salto V-mon sobre sus hombros.

-¿De donde habéis conseguido este trasto? -pregunto Davis mofándose.

-Ven aquí, rápido -espeto bruscamente Takeru llevandose con los demás.

-¿Donde estabais? -pregunto Gatomon.

-Haciendo un buen viaje -exclamo irónicamente V-mon.

Takeru echo la vista hacía adelante y observo como la unidad de Arukenimon venía directamente hacía ellos. Todo el equipo de Retro Ciudad estaba reunido dispuestos a darles cazas, incluido Wizardmon mantenía una mirada de decisión al querer capturarles. Arukenimon mantenía la conducción mientras ponía una mirada firme, arriba de todo su saxofonista seguía con lo mismo pero ahora tocando una melodía de persecución mucho mas fuerte. De pronto apareció asomándose otro carro de la nada y que estaba superando al de Arukenimon.

Voltearon la mirada y observaron que se trataba de Puppetmon que todavía continuaba vivo, mantenía una mirada firme y de pura malicia al querer ir a por ellos con todo lo que tenía encima.

-¿Puede volar ahora? -pregunto una vez mas Takeru.

-Podemos, pero la pista es demasiado corta, entre ellos y nosotros hay una mínima de segundo de que podamos apartarnos de ellos a tiempo -concluyo Deputymon al respecto.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Patamon sin entenderlo.

-Vademon, ¿hay una remota posibilidad de que podamos sobrevolarlos? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión lógica al respecto.

-No se muy bien, entre el peso del avión, de todos nosotros y a la velocidad a la que van ellos, hay una máxima posibilidad de que nos acaben embistiendo si es que no estamos lo bastante alto como para esquivarlos -indico concluyentemente.

-¿Y que necesitaríamos para poder pasar por encima de ellos? -pregunto Kouji.

-No lo se, lo único que se me ocurre es que haya un hueco entre ellos como para poder sobrevolarlos sin recibir el mas mínimo daño -objetó seriamente.

-Jamas lo lograremos -dijo mosqueado Starmon.

Hay entonces Takeru tuvo una posible idea como para poder despistarlos, pero eso significaba que tendría que hacer un tremendo sacrificio del cual a los otros no les iba a gustar.

-Patamon, ¿te vienes conmigo o no? -pregunto dirigiendose a su digimon.

-Eh... si, ¿porque? -cuestiono sin saber a que venía esa pregunta.

-Esto termina aquí -mencionó y entonces se dirigió hacía Hikari.

La cogío y la llevo alejandola de los otros para poder decírselo en privado.

-Kari, quiero que vayas con ellos, yo me encargare de que Arukenimon se ocupe solamente de mi, quiere vengarse, eso hará que vosotros estéis a salvo -especifico seriamente.

-Pero... ¿y que pasara contigo? -pregunto sin saber a que se refería.

-Intentare de encontrar la manera de seguiros -aviso explícitamente.

-¿Pero? -siguió cuestionándole al no saber que pensar de lo que tenía en mente.

-Kari -la agarro de los brazos para poder frenarla e impedir que siguiera poniendose nerviosa-. Esta es tu oportunidad para volver a casa, aprovechala.

-¿Y que pasara contigo? -pregunto al respecto.

-No me olvides -acordo y entonces se acerco hacía ella y le dio un ultimo beso de despedida en los labios, uno tan grande como para que no se olvidara de él.

Se separo y entonces la acerco de vuelta con los suyos.

-Cuidala bien Davis -acordo queriendo que prometiera hacer eso.

-Lo haré, te lo aseguro -prometió con tono decidido.

-¿Que pretende hacer? -cuestiono Ken sin saber lo que tenía planeado.

Entonces Takeru se acerco al carro que había dejado Davis y entonces hecho una ultima mirada hacía los chicos, sabía bien que esta sería la ultima vez que los vería.

-Patamon, vamos -ordeno silbándole.

-Si -acepto y marcho volando hacía él.

Gatomon se quedo con una cara decepcionada al saber bien que esta podría ser la ultima vez que vería a Patamon de vuelta, este se giro y observo la cara de disgusto que tenía, estaba claro que se daban cuenta de que este era el ultimo momento que tenían, pero no había mucho tiempo y solo tenían una oportunidad para poder largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Me habría encantado tener mas tiempo -comento disgustado.

-A mi también -indico Gatomon estando de acuerdo en eso.

Suspiraron frustrados y entonces Patamon volvió con su amo.

-¿Y que pasa con la pista? -pregunto Deputymon al respecto.

Entonces Takeru se metió dentro del carro y miro con cara seria, luego dijo:

-Os daré una pista -dijo con tono de saber lo que hacía.

··

Toda la unidad de Arukenimon estaba cada vez mas cerca, todos ansiaban capturarlos y llevarse el premio, en especial Wizardmon que guiaba explícitamente a sus ayudantes Floramon a que dieran mas la marcha para poder cogerles.

Mummymon observo a través de su catalejo como el avión había dado la vuelta y estaba viniendo de frente hacía ellos.

-¿Que pretenden hacer estos? -cuestiono mosqueado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Arukenimon.

-Están avanzando hacía nosotros -declaro sin entender que sucedía.

-¿Como? No tienen lugar donde despegar -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Y si a lo mejor no necesitan despegar desde su posición -opino sinceramente Drimogemon.

Entonces ambos se miraron cuestionando el posible hecho de que estuvieran lo bastante locos como para despegar justo por delante de ellos, el saxofonista hizo un sonido de disgusto y decepción.

El avión fue lo mas rápido que podía mientras que por detrás apareció el carro siendo conducido por Takeru junto Patamon, ambos alzaron la cabeza y observaron como el grupo les estaba mirando sabiendo que estaba dispuestos a ayudarles una ultima vez.

-¿Que pasara con ellos? -pregunto Patamon al respecto.

-Ellos volverán a casa, nosotros vamos a darles esa opción -indico y entonces acelero.

Mientras, Puppetmon agarro un vaso y lo utilizo como largavistas, observo que uno de los carros venía solo que este estaba siendo conducido por Takeru, dejo el vaso aún lado y puso una cara maliciosa al saber bien lo que tenía que hacer. Acelero aún mas y entonces marcho a toda velocidad directo hacía donde estaba por venir el carro. Arukenimon y los otros veían lo que hacían, se noto que sacaba el dedo señalándoles con el dedo anular como un acto de desprecio hacía ellos.

-¿Adonde va el muy inútil de Puppetmon? -cuestiono Drimogemon.

-¿Le seguimos? -pregunto asumiendo Mummymon.

-Déjalo, es la ultima vez que me desobece -acordo explícitamente.

Ambos carros estaban apunto de embestirse pero solamente uno iba a lograr sacárselo de encima, Takeru mantenía una mirada fría mientras que Puppetmon sacaba esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ah! -gimió inverosímilmente de vuelta.

Todo el grupo veía lo que estaba haciendo pero ambos se quedaron con una gran preocupación.

-Si lo estrella, ¿como hará para volver? -cuestiono Cody.

Ahí entonces Hikari se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

-No va a volver -declaro con tono entumecido.

Ambos se la quedaron mirandose al darse cuenta de que era lo lógico.

-¿Estas listo Patamon? -pregunto con tono decidido.

-Si -afirmo y entonces se puso sobre su hombro como siempre.

-A la cuenta de tres... saltamos de aquí -especifico.

-De acuerdo -acepto.

En todo ese momento, lo único que importaba, era que todos despegaran con el avión y se marcharan de ahí, pero solamente había algo que importaba mas que nunca, y era quitarse a ese y crear de algúna forma un hueco para que los otros salieran volando y despegaran, pero iba a quedar de él ahora, si hacía eso.

-Una...

Puppetmon aprovecho y agarro su martillo dispuesto a dar el golpe.

-Dos...

Se levanto agarrandose del borde. Puppetmon se le quedo mirando con extrañitud.

-Tres...

Al final se tiro y ambos cayeron al otro lado mientras el carro continuaba su aceleración.

-¡No! -eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Puppetmon.

El carro impacto contra el de él pinocho digimon y entonces salió volando llevandose una parte consigo, aterrizo pero quedo haciendo una terrible voltereta que aplasto por completo el carro.

-¡Ah! -grito uno de los Meramos que iban en motocicletas, acaba yendo demasiado cerca y acabo chocando con uno de los restos, impacto y salió volando.

Todos los demás desaceleraron de cualquier manera y eso provoco que se acabaran chocando los unos a los otros, Arukenimon freno a tiempo poniendose de costado y observando lo que quedo del siniestro, lo arrollo por completo.

-Ahora -ordeno Deputymon señalando a Starmon.

Se hizo un hueco y entonces el avión despego justo casi pasando por encima de todos los coches, todos los digimons soldados se les quedaron mirando incluido Wizardmon.

-Joder -exclamo sorprendido al ver eso.

El avión consiguió despegar y subir lo suficiente como para alejarse de ahí.

-Lo conseguimos -vocifero entusiasmado Starmon.

-Si, ja ja ja -le choco los cinco Deputymon en ambas manos.

-¿Donde esta él? -pregunto Hikari nerviosamente.

-Ahí -señalo Yolei observando el circulo que había formado toda la unidad alrededor del lugar del incidente como si intentaran de rodearlo para que no hubiera escapatoria de ningúno.

En ese mismo momento Puppetmon pudo sacar una mano del aplastado carro mientras tocando todo hasta acabar agarrando su martillo, estaba partido por la mitad, al saber bien que esto le iba a acabar mal, solo pudo hacer el gesto de levantar de vuelta el dedo anular y señalar hacía todo el mundo, luego se le bajo quedando completamente muerto.

Takeru se despertó sintiendo grandes nauseas por el golpe que se dio por haberse tirado de esa manera, a su lado Patamon se encontraba de la misma manera, ambos estaban exhaustos, en ese momento apareció el aeroplano girando y pasado por encima de él con todos mirando.

-Se va a quedar ahí o no -indago Starmon asumiendo que era así.

-Me temo que si -corroboro frustradamente Deputymon.

Takeru giro la cabeza como par dar una ultima mirada y despedirse de todos ellos.

-¿Como era que se llamaba? -pregunto Vademon al respecto.

-Takeru, se llamaba Takeru -corroboro Hikari.

-Adiós Takeru -dijo Vademon alzando la mano en señal de despedida honorable.

Entonces cerraron las puertas y el avión marcho hacía el horizonte.

··

Mientras abajo, Takeru continuaba tirado intentando de recomponerse cuando oyó el sonido de un arma cargándose y de unos pasos acercandose hacía él.

-Tu -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Se giro poniendose de rodillas y observo que tenía delante a Drimogemon apuntandole con una escopeta semiautomática y al lado estaba Mummymon apuntandole con su mano rifle.

-Supongo que es lo que toca no -exclamo irónicamente.

En ese momento se puso Arukenimon delante suyo y mirándole con cara seria.

-Ya están lejos -mencionó amargamente.

Volteo la mirada y observo como la avioneta se alejaba cada vez mas con Mente dentro, luego giro y miro hacía el carro destruido donde se encontraba el cadaver de Puppetmon, había conseguido matarle sin apenas hacer nada, lo miro de vuelta con escepticismo y entonces dijo:

-Ja ja ja -soltó una risa de orgullo sin razón algúna-. Siempre supe que tenías agallas.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Patamon.

-Bien hecho por haber acabado con él -felicito por haber conseguido matar a Puppetmon.

Se dio la vuelta junto con Mummymon y volvieron al carro, ambos no entendían a que venía eso pero estaba claro de que le perdonaba la vida por haber matado al otro.

-Nos vamos -aviso Mummymon.

-Agh -reprocho mosqueado Wizardmon al oír eso-. Ahora nos quedamos sin nada, bueno, todavía tenemos el negocio, volvemos chicas, empezaremos un nuevo comercio a partir de ahora.

En ese momento Drimogemon se puso delante de él y mirándolo con desdén.

-Lastima, podrías haber acabado con él en el coliseo del caos en vez de al otro -comento dando a entender que se arrepentía de que no hubiera elegido una mejor opción aquel dia.

Ahí entonces lo entendió, Arukenimon lo perdono porque mato a otro cosa que debería haber hecho anteriormente con Knightmon, había pagado su consecuencia.

Todos los demás se pusieron encima del carro mientras la mujer araña se le quedo mirando.

-¿Adonde irán ahora? -pregunto por interés.

-A casa -anunció estrepitosamente.

-Hum, algún dia puede que yo también lo intente, pero al menos jamas vuelvas aquí en busca de redención -advirtió explícitamente.

-Ya no necesito volver, se adonde tengo que ir -indico.

-Mejor. Adiós Takeru, espero que encuentres mejor vida en otra parte -se despidió de forma que parecía como una despedida a que se iba para no volver jamas.

Se puso en el asiento del conductor y ahí entonces acelero el carro marchando de frente, se oía al saxofonista tocando una melodía como de ambiente por haber pasado por una batalla y ganaron.

-Adelante -exclamo Wizardmon siguiendo a la jefa-. Yuju.

Toda la unidad de soldados de Retro Ciudad se marchaban de vuelta a casa mientras Takeru se quedaba ahí junto con Patamon sin saber que hacer ahora que no tenían forma de seguirlos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Patamon al respecto.

-Volvemos a casa, a encontrar a Matt -indico.

Miro hacía arriba observando que ya no quedaba nada de la avioneta, se marcho.

-Buen viaje Kari -asintió dandole ánimos para que volviera sana y salva con los demás.

··

El avión siguió su curso metiendose en una humareda llena de nubes rojas donde apenas se veía donde estaba la tierra pero se notaba que atravesaban un enorme cañón desértico.

Dentro, Deputymon y Starmon estaban con lo suyo sin saber que hacer ademas de dirigir el avión, pero a pesar de ello, estaban bastante bien, ahora que llegaban a un lugar mejor.

Al otro lado Yolei le tapo la herida a Ken poniéndole un antibiótico y vendándole la herida con un trapo que encontró por ahí.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente Ken.

-Takeru habría hecho lo mismo por ti -indico ella.

-Lo se, lo se -dijo asintiendo al reconocer la tremenda verdad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un rato hasta que al final ella se acerco hacía Ken y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se quedaron ambos besandose al reconocer que ahora se querían.

Los demás estaban como podían, los gemelos disfrutaban con aquel disco de vinilo que se habían traído, Vademon les explicaba como tenían que usarlo para que no lo rompieran, Izzy estaba intentando de ver si podía reparar su transmisor aunque sabía bien que ya no servía como mucho para comunicarse con alguien, Cody estaba durmiendo tranquilo y al lado se encontraban los otros dos durmiendo de la misma forma excepto que V-mon estaba acostado sobre la cabeza de Cody.

Mientras, Hikari era la única que no se encontraba bien, había dejado atrás a Takeru ahí mismo sin saber que le pasaría, no sabía si encontraría a su hermano, o los estaría buscando a ellos.

-Él volverá -dijo alguien.

Hikari reaccionó y observo que Gatomon la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

-Él volverá algún dia, ya lo veras -confirmo decidida.

-Puede ser, puede ser -asintió ella estando mas o menos de acuerdo.

De pronto sintió una contracción en la panza que le hizo doler bastante.

-Sucede algo -se despertó Davis observando asustado como reaccionó.

-No, no es nada, simplemente un pequeño dolor, nada mas -aclaro ella aguantandose las ganas.

Davis no entendía pero entonces la miro como se la agarraba y solamente podía significar una cosa, algo que hasta ella reconocía pero no quería admitirlo, era el ultimo obsequio de Takeru.

-Ey mira ahí -dijo Starmon insistiéndole a Deputymon.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sin saber que quería.

-Ahí -le señalo hacía el frente.

Entonces asomo la cabeza y observo algo que lo sobresalto.

-No puede ser, chicos, mirad esto, hemos llegado -aviso a los otros.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Vademon y entonces todos se pusieron a mirar por las ventanas.

Salieron de entre la humareda de nubes rojas y entraron en una zona derruida lleno de fabricas agrícolas con altas chimeneas cada una mas partida que la otra.

Abrieron las ventanas y observaron sorprendidos hacía donde estaban, avanzaron y acabaron metiendose en una ciudad llena de rascacielos con letreros de neon japoneses apagados.

-Takeru tenía razón -indico Koichi.

-Si, la tenía -asintió Hikari reconociendo que era verdad todo lo que había dicho al principio.

Continuaron avanzando hasta ver puentes elevados que estaban partidos por la mitad, entre ellos se encontraban montones de coches amontonados y un helicóptero estrellado encima.

-¿Así es como acaba el mundo no? -inquirió Starmon.

-Me temo que si compañero, me temo que si -asintió frustrado Deputymon al ver ese desastre.

Mas allá entre la ciudad, se encontraba un extraño sujeto encapuchado que miraba con unos prismáticos a la avioneta que se estaba acercando.

-Esta pasando -dijo estupefacto al descubrir aquello.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto alguien que se encontraba mas atrás.

-Han vuelto -indico.

Hikari se quedo mirando observando lo que quedo de la civilización, todo aquello que había dicho Takeru tenía razón, no quedaba nada, todo estaba muerto.

 _Y así fue como empezo todo, con un vistazo a lo que quedo atrás, un montón de recuerdos olvidados de otra época, pero aquello nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores._

··

 _Aquello que dejamos atrás, volvimos a recuperarlo, y cuento esta historia otra vez, para aquellos que han nacido mañana, y ven un mundo mejor con buenos ojos._

Todo un grupo de gente estaba reunida dentro de una capilla sentados arrodillados mirando a Hikari sentada sobre una silla en el centro del circulo de expectación. Entre ellos se encontraba todo el grupo junto con los niños que quedaron atrás en el oasis en el que vivían anteriormente como Katsuharu y Chiaki que estaban sentados observando como relataba ella.

-Se que una vez fuimos felices en un tiempo remoto, pero por desgracia el odio y la avaricia acabaran creando una ola de destrucción a nuestro paso y tuvimos que escapar para que luego mañana pudiéramos volver a reparar aquello que antaño acabamos destruyendo.

Debajo de Hikari se encontraba Gatomon mirándola con una mirada apacible, encima de ella había una niña recién nacida, su hija que había nacido meses después.

-Por eso mismo cuento esto de nuevo, a aquellos que todavía no conocen la historia, porque se muy bien que algún dia volveremos a provocar el mismo error, pero para entonces, alguien se dará cuenta de esto, y entonces recobrara el sentido para que no vuelvan a cometerlo.

Alguien apoyo su mano encima de su hombro, ella se volteo y observo que estaba su hermano Tai apoyándola para que siguiera contando la historia.

-Pero no debemos agradecer también al esfuerzo por haber llegado aquí a costa de nuestra vida, sino también al hombre que una vez jamas confiamos, pero gracias a su esfuerzo, pudimos volver a casa y encontrar un nuevo camino.

Mas allá de la capilla se encontraba otro individuo que estaba observando como narraba la historia, era Ryo o como todos solían conocer: Capitan Gennai, estaba vivo y sonriendo orgulloso al ver que consiguieron hacer lo que no pudieron hacer antes, volver a casa.

-Si no fuera por Takeru, jamas habríamos encontrado de vuelta este lugar, y aunque no este entre nosotros, sabemos muy bien que volverá a casa también.

En el exterior, toda una ciudad se iluminaba para dar lugar a un nuevo mundo, entre ellos se encontraba la torre de Tokio que volvía a encenderse de nuevo.

··

En algúna parte del paramo, se encontraba Takeru junto con Patamon recorriendo lo que quedaba de la tierra intentando de encontrar un camino para poder volver a casa, marcho rectamente siguiendo la luz del sol que lo conducía hacía el horizonte donde resultaba todo inexplicable.

 _Pero hasta entonces, tendrá que encontrar a su hermano mayor perdido, donde le estará esperando y ahí, encontrara su paz, y un lugar para vivir._

- _Hikari._

 _...Por los niños elegidos._

* * *

FIN.

CASTING:

Takeru Ishida.

Patamon.

HABITANTES DE RETRO CIUDAD

Arukenimon.

Mummymon.

Puppetmon.

Drimogemon.

Vademon el Mente.

Knightmon el Fuerte.

Ken Ichiouji.

Wormmon.

Wizardmon.

Digimon Saxofonista.

Phantomon.

Viejo Jijimon.

Viejo hombre en Subciudad.

Datamons

Meramons

Floramons de Wizardmon.

Humanos trabajadores

SUPERVIVIENTES DEL OASIS

Hikari Yagami.

Davis Motomiya

Gatomon.

V-mon.

Cody.

Yolei.

Izzy.

Koichi.

Kouji.

Katsuharu.

Chiaki.

Niños supervivientes.

HABITANTES DEL PARAMO

Deputymon.

Starmon.

LOS QUE QUEDARON ATRAS

Matt Ishida.

Taichi Yagami.

Ryo "Capitan Gennai" Akiyama.

Habitantes del Mundo Lejano Lejano.


End file.
